


A King of a Different Kind

by rayeoflife



Series: IWAOI Mob Au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Car Accident, Characters to be added, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hospital, Italian Mafia, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Relationships to be added - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, lying, mob Iwa, not slow burn, part of a long series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: Iwaoi Mafia Au. Based off the Italian Mob structure not Yakuza. Iwa is the mob bosses son and he has some explaning to do.[Oikawa]: Can said gorgeous boyfriend see a picture of his healthy Iwa-chan???Read 5:03 am.Oikawa beamed at his phone as he enlarged the image. Iwaizumi was definitely sweaty, his black hair a tossed mess on the top of his head and several pieces were plastered to his forehead...Oikawa frowned. He pinched at the image to zoom into what was now undoubtedly a large gash on his bicep.“What the fuck,” he whispered, closing the image.





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is a long project I have been working on for months now.
> 
> I am obsessed with Mob AUs and Iwaoi so welcome to this long journey!
> 
> This is going to be a long work within an even longer set of works that follows Iwaoi throughout Oikawa first discovering Iwaizumi is a part of the mafia (this work) to their wedding and beyond.
> 
> The work also features other characters and their relationships with each other and the bigger mafia family!
> 
> The set up of Iwaizumi's mafia is based on the Italian mafia and structure (for example depictions in the Godfather and Sopranos) rather than the Yakuza. The story itself does not take place in a real location either.
> 
> I will be constantly updating the tags as new chapters are put out!
> 
> I also made a playlist for this fic which you can listen to here: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE

 

The image blurred and faded into another sunset.

 

Oikawa was crying, his graduation robe pulling on his shoulders as he ran out of row of metal seats to find his parents, grandmother, and sister with her husband and his nephew.

 

“Tooru!!” His grandmother called as he ran over bending down and hugging her first. 

 

“You’re breaking the flowers she brought you,” his mother hissed but he ignored her. Nothing was going to ruin today. Oikawa had worked _hard_ through college and had been dreaming of his graduation for months now. No sour attitudes would spoil his big day. 

 

“You did it my sunshine!” His grandmother yelled rubbing small circles into his back, “I knew you would!” She kissed his cheeks and released him. For Oikawa, his grandmother had been a constant support in his life. She, he argues, raised him for most of his adolescence while his parents were on frequent business trips or late meetings. His sister had helped out as well, but most of Oikawa’s memories of his childhood revolved around two people: his grandmother and Iwaizumi. He straightened his back and turned toward his parents who stood sentry in their usual business attire and poor expressions.

 

“You’re presents are in your room,” His mother’s monotone broke the silence of their group, “we have dinner reservations in ten minutes and your father has a meeting after so say your goodbyes so we can be on our way.”

 

Tooru nodded and spun around quickly scanning the crowd for his favorite crop of black hair. 

 

_Found you._

 

Iwaizumi was leaning on the opposite side of stadium wall talking to a large crowd of men all impeccably dressed. As Oikawa jogged over he noticed that the group expanded to include several of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. 

 

_Maybe his dad is there!_

 

While Oikawa had no memories past his meeting of Iwaizumi none of them included Mr. Iwaizumi. He had known that Iwa-chan’s birth mother had passed when he was very young and that his father had dated and remarried several times. Oikawa had met a few of those women and a bundle of cousins throughout his years with Iwa, but never his father. The thought of finally meeting the man he had heard so much yet so little about over the years seemed to carry his feet faster through the crowd of smiling families. 

 

“Iwa-chan!!!!” He yelled practically crashing into several of the surrounding people. The entire group with Iwaizumi turned their heads quickly towards him, and the man in question began jogging to meet him,

 

“Shittykawa we did it!” He yelled wrapping Tooru into an impossibly tight hug. Tooru felt a light breath escape him as he was encompassed by his warmth and leaned into the embrace. 

 

“Why would you say that you’re going to ruin the moment!” Tooru whined as Iwaizumi’s laugh filled the air. After probably too long he let go of Tooru and ruffled his brown hair, 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked his brow furrowing, Oikawa shook his head and turned his focus to the group of people behind Iwaizumi,

  
“I have to leave soon, parents,” He made a gagging motion and Iwaizumi shook his head smiling,“Who are you with?! Introduce me!” Iwaizumi’s face dropped but he recovered quickly, had Oikawa not watched that face for twenty years he would have missed it.

 

“Y-yeah sure come here,” He grabbed Tooru’s hand tightly and pulled him over to the group of people leaning against the wall. They all looked extremely intimidating. Had Oikawa been a lesser man he probably would have ran in the other direction, “To be brief,” Iwaizumi cut through his thoughts, “These are some of my…cousins. Most of them are older than us and you’ll probably never see them again so I won’t waste your time. But, this is Kuroo.” A man taller than Oikawa with a mess of black hair stepped forward. His grin spread across his face and his small gold eyes were practically closed as he waved, 

 

“So this is the husband I’ve heard about-“

 

Iwaizumi frowned and smacked Kuroo’s shoulder before he could finish. Oikawa raised a smirking brow towards Iwaizumi for an explanation.

 

“He’s an idiot,” was all he received as Kuroo mouthed “sorry”. 

 

“He's the same age as us…and like a brother to me. At some point I would really like you guys to get to hang out,” 

 

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat as the phrase repeated in his mind: _like a brother to me._

 

_A brother? Why have I never met him if they are that close? I’ve known Iwa-chan as long as he could remember and yet he’d never once met this man._

 

_“_ Tooru lets GO!” His sister’s voice rang out behind him and he turned to see her waving him towards the exit. He turned to Iwaizumi to speak but he cut him off with a tight hug,

 

“It’s okay go with your family. Text me when you’re done with them okay? I have something planned for later.” Oikawa nodded, he could not seem to find words his head still spinning and eyes starring at the mess of black hair leaning against the wall. “Okay?” Iwaizumi repeated holding his shoulders and stepping back to examine his face to find some reason for his silence.

 

“Yeah, yeah…I’ll text you!” Tooru chirped trying to sound happy but he could tell Iwaizumi did not fall for it. Seconds turned to hours as they held a long stare before Iwaizumi nodded and released his shoulders. “It was nice…meeting you!” Tooru waved to the large group behind Iwaizumi before turning and running to meet up with his sister by the exit. 

 

“Who the hell are those people with Iwaizumi?” She asked when he fell into step with her, he shook his head,  


“I have no idea.” His eyes turned and landed on the group again who were now laughing as Iwaizumi pulled Kuroo into a tight headlock. 

 

His heart slowed in his chest.

. _ _ _ _ 

Oikawa woke with a start and stared at the white of his bedroom ceiling. Small glow in the dark stars littered the fresh coat of paint. They proved some small comfort to him as his hand laid across his chest. His heart was beating uncontrollably and he closed his eyes to focus on breathing. 

 

His dream, or memory really, had been so real in his mind he struggled to even realize that it had been a little over a week ago. He opened his eyes and reached over to his nightstand for his phone,

 

_4:35_

_2 new messages from Sista Sista_

_1 new message from <3 Iwa-Chan <3_

_1 voicemail from Dad_

_32 notifications from Instagram_

_1 new friend request from Kindaichi Yūtarō_

_6 new emails_

 

He huffed and dropped his phone of his bed. The tacky glow in the dark stars on his ceiling stared back at him. 

 

He sat up and stretched his hands high above his head,

  
“Okay Google, read my new texts,” He yawned as the smart home device chirped alive in the corner, 

 

“Okay Tooru! New message from Sista Sista, ‘Tooru can you babysit tomorrow night please smiley emoji prayer hands emoji’. New message from Sista Sista, ‘Tooru I literally changed your diapers as a child you owe me smiling pile of poo emoji.” Oikawa laughed as he shed his alien faced pajama pants and headed into the bathroom, “New message from Less Than 3 Iwa-Chan Less Than Three, ‘Go to sleep Shittykawa you’re so annoying when you’re tired.” Oikawa shook his head as he turned on the hot water of the shower. 

 

“Oh Iwa-chan you knew I wouldn’t stay up past eleven thirty!” The steam began to fill the room and Oikawa slowly began to feel his muscles relax. No matter how many blankets he used he always woke up freezing, and a burning hot shower was the only way he could truly wake up and defrost. 

 

“Tooru, would you like me to reply to your messages?” 

 

“No. Play voicemail.” 

 

“Okay Tooru! Playing voicemail from Dad,” Oikawa was already frowning as he rinsed the shampoo out and squeezed out a large dollop of conditioner, “Tooru you need to pick up your phone when I call I’m your boss now-

 

“I need you to stop by the office early today no complaining,” Oikawa mimicked his father as he ran his soap over his long legs. He had been working for his father since his college graduation one week ago. The job was in the communications department and was fairly enjoyable, had he not had to work for his father he would have said the job was fun. But his dad insisted on calling him persistently throughout the day to complain about _something_ he had messed up on. 

 

“Also, as you may or may not know it’s your mother’s and my anniversary coming up this weekend. We will be having dinner out. You will be there. Arrive at the house at 5pm sharp. Lastly, please remember that work is for working and not for socializing. I’ve heard you’ve made quick friends with Sugawara on your floor. If I find either of your productivity levels slipping below where I expect them I will fire him.” Tooru rolled his eyes as he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair,

 

“See you in the office today. Early. Remember…’Tooru, would you like me to call back Dad?”

 

“God no Google!” He laughed as he switched off the shower, he ran a towel through his hair and sighed, “Okay Google, play my usual Monday morning playlist.”

 

“Okay Tooru! ‘Playing Fuck Monday Playlist by Oikutie’ on Spotify.” As the bass began to pump out of his speakers Oikawa sauntered over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of chinos and a light blue button down. 

 

Once he was dressed he could hear the coffee machine pouring a fresh cup of coffee and smiled, he grabbed his phone and slid it open,

 

_5:00_

 

[Oikawa]: I don’t care what you say, these robot guys were the best thing I ever purchased! 

Sent.

Read 5:00 am.

 

Oikawa frowned slightly as he strolled into his kitchen. The white kitchen cabinets practically glowed in the sunlight from the floor to ceiling length windows he left open in the living room. He grabbed his mug and sipped it before placing it on the marble counter top. 

 

He missed Iwaizumi. In college their relationship went from friends passionately ignoring their blatant feelings for each other to passion-filled nights to Iwaizumi asking him to officially be his boyfriend at the start of their final year. The first year had been a dream, but after the strange encounter with Iwaizumi’s “family” during graduation he had been distant and secretive. Oikawa would have to approach him about it tonight. 

 

He jumped slightly when his phone shook him out of his thoughts.

 

[<3 Iwa-Chan <3]: LOL They aren’t robots Shittykawa they are smart home devices.

 

Oikawa smirked,

 

[Oikawa]: Whatever! Same thing!!

[Oikawa]: What are you doing up, it’s 5am!

Read 5:02 am.

[<3 Iwa-Chan <3]: Went on an early morning run, I’m heading back to sleep now.

 

Oikawa smiled,

 

[Oikawa]: OOOOO Healthy Iwa-Chan!!! Staying hot for your gorgeous boyfriend ;)

Read 5:02 am.

 

Oikawa sipped his coffee before a dark grin slid across his face,

 

[Oikawa]: Can said gorgeous boyfriend see a picture of his healthy Iwa-chan??? 

Read 5:03 am.

 

Oikawa set his phone down and downed the rest of his coffee before placing his mug in the dishwasher. His phone still had not buzzed from the other side of the counter, _Maybe its too early for that._

  
He grabbed his phone to type out an apology when a new notification appeared. 

 

[<3 Iwa-Chan <3]: There’s something wrong with you (img attached).

 

Oikawa beamed at his phone as he enlarged the image. Iwaizumi was definitely sweaty, his black hair a tossed mess on the top of his head and several pieces were plastered to his forehead. He was wearing a white undershirt that was clearly a little damp and clinging to his toned chest more than normal. Oikawa’s eyes followed his shirt down to where it was tucked into his waistband where the image ended. His arm was lifted and scratching at the back of his head successfully pulling his muscles tightly. 

 

Oikawa frowned. He pinched at the image to zoom into what was now undoubtedly a large gash on his bicep. 

 

“What the fuck,” he whispered, closing the image.

 

He hit the call icon and waited through two rings before he heard Iwaizumi’s laugh through the phone,

  
“Someone is in a mood this morning was the picture too much for you-“  


“What the fuck is on your arm!” Oikawa barked, Iwaizumi fell silent,

 

“What-“

 

“There’s a giant cut on your arm you dumbass did you really not notice that!?” There was silence on the other line,

 

“What?”

 

Oikawa scowled so hard he worried his face may freeze that way, he could hear Iwaizumi jumping off his couch and walking somewhere, probably to a mirror,

 

“What the fuck!” 

 

“Yeah! That’s what I said!” Oikawa rolled his eyes before he noticed the clock on the wall.

 

_5:15_

 

He cursed under his breath and walked towards his living room to grab his laptop bag from the couch, 

 

“What the hell happened to you?” He grumbled as he bent to lift the bag,

 

“I have no idea. Maybe I swiped a fence or something.” Iwaizumi grumbled as Oikawa scoffed,

 

“And you didn’t feel it! That is a deep cut Iwa-Chan!” 

 

Iwaizumi laughed slightly,

 

“Yeah I see that. Damn guess I was really out of it. That’s what I get for trying to run at 4 am!” 

 

Oikawa could not believe the other man was actually laughing about this instead of running to a hospital. Yet, Iwaizumi’s laugh had been contagious his whole life and a tired Oikawa at 5 am was certainly not immune to it. 

 

“You’re so stupid _god_ Iwa-chan! Do you want me to call someone?” He walked out his front door, not bothering to double check if it was locked. 

 

There was shuffling on the other line but no response. 

 

“I have to go to work now, please go to a doctor or an emergency clinic like _now_ and text me with updates please!” Oikawa sighed as he pressed the button calling the elevator up. 

 

“Alright Momkawa,” Iwaizumi laughed,

 

“You’re bleeding out. This could be the last time you talk to your loving boyfriend, and you call me Momkawa,” Oikawa rolled his eyes stepping into the elevator and signaling it to go to the lobby.

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry S _hittykawa,”_ Iwaizumi cackled on the other line and Oikawa felt himself being forced into a chuckle for the second time in five minutes,

 

“Mean Iwa-chan!” _Ding._

 

_“_ Lobby. Going up.” Oikawa stepped out of the elevator and raised his bag in greeting toward the man at the desk who waved back,

 

“Please take care of yourself though. I love you and I’m really worried about you,” 

 

The valet smirked at Oikawa as he radioed his coworkers to bring down Oikawa’s car,

 

“I will. And I will text you. And I love you,” 

 

Oikawa’s face lit up and he pressed the end call button just as his silver Porshe rolled into the driveway of his apartment complex. He passed the valet a hefty tip and slipped into the driver’s side. 

. . _ _ _

 

The drive had been surprisingly quick this morning but Oikawa assumed that his racing thoughts were more to blame for that then there actually being less traffic.

 

The scratch on Iwaizumi’s arm was big, but it certainly wasn’t life threatening. Yet Oikawa could not get the image out of his mind. 

 

_How did he scratch it that bad on a fence? Why was he even near a fence? Did he jump a fence? Would a fence cut so cleanly? He doesn’t have to work until 10 am usually so why run at 4?_

 

Oikawa’s phone buzzed on his desk and he jumped towards it,

 

_6:02_

[<3 Iwa-Chan <3]: All stitched up (img attached). 

 

Oikawa reflexively enlarged the image to see Iwaizumi, now with a black T-shirt on and clearly showered sporting a long row of stitches on his bicep. The background of the photo stood out immediately to Oikawa—it was definitely _not_ a hospital room. In fact, it looked like a living room. The signature grey walls and black leather couch made Oikawa groan audibly, he knew that living room.

 

“Trouble in paradise~” Sugawara’s voice rang out making Oikawa jump, dropping his phone onto his desk. Suga rubbed the back of his head awkwardly from the doorway of Oikawa’s office, “Sorry I just came to drop off some Starbucks but you seem frustrated.” 

 

“Only a little.” 

 

He stood accepting the drink Suga stretched out to him, 

 

“Look at this picture and tell me if something seems weird to you,” He held up the photo of Iwaizumi to Suga’s eyes. Suga frowned clearly observing the image, his eyes grew quickly,

 

“JEEZ OIKAWA WHAT DID HE DO TO GET THAT CUT!?” He yelped causing Oikawa to almost drop his phone again.

 

“That’s all that you see?” Oikawa frowned and Suga stood staring at him mouth agape,

 

“Um YEAH do you see that thing god!” 

 

Oikawa shook his head,

 

“Look behind him. That’s not a doctors office thats his _living room_!” 

 

Suga’s eyes scrunched as he starred intently back at the photo before he looked back up at Oikawa,

 

“So? Maybe he waited to take the photo until he got home?” Suga suggested, Oikawa frowned before closing out of the image and looking back at his texts.

 

[<3 Iwa-Chan<3]: Heading to the doctors now, no need to worry Momkawa~”

Sent 5:45.

 

If Iwa-chan left the house at 5:45 then he couldn’t have gotten to a hospital or a doctor from his apartment in at _least_ six minutes and that was being generous. Then the waiting room could take anywhere from thirty-seconds to two hours (it was a trauma hospital so depending on severity many people ended up being there for what felt like days). The cut certainly wasn’t life threatening, he had run home with it, but let’s say it was a slow day and he was in right away. By the time they got a doctor set up it would have been at least another five minutes total. That’s already 5:56. Oikawa only got stitches once and it was for his wisdom teeth, but he would image it would take AT LEAST another ten minutes for him to get stitches and that was already over the time frame between the two texts.

 

“What’s up?” Suga asking shifting awkwardly in the doorway, 

 

“He didn’t leave the house until 5:45,” Oikawa took a deep breath before repeating his thought process out loud to Suga who simply blinked at him until he finished,

 

“What are you suggesting that he did it himself!?” Suga laughed, “Oikawa this is a new level of crazy-“ 

 

“Do you think that’s what happened?” Oikawa looked at him with genuine curiosity. 

 

Suga shook his head, 

 

“No Oikawa that is not at all what I think! I _think_ you’re being paranoid for no reason! This is Iwaizumi you’re talking about. And ever since we first started working together Iwaizumi has been your favorite topic of conversation and he seems to be a very normal and smart guy. That same Iwaizumi who is in that photo would not have done something INSANE like give himself stitches nor would that Iwaizumi lie to you! So relax and text him if it’s really bothering you but I think you’re being crazy. Have you two, you know, _hung out_ recently maybe you’re just stressed-“

 

“God Suga this is not about getting laid!” Oikawa rolled his eyes and Suga laughed,

 

“You’re being crazy Oikawa, drink your Starbucks and stare at your desktop. It’ll help!” With that he sauntered off laughing the entire way back to his desk.

 

Oikawa threw himself into his desk chair. Was he really just being paranoid? 

 

[Oikawa]: How are you in your living room already?

Read 6:06

[<3 Iwa-Chan <3]: What?

[Oikawa]: If you just got those stitches how did you take this picture in your living room?”

Read 6:06

[<3 Iwa-Chan <3]: Family doctor. Lives an apartment over from me. (img attached)

 

Oikawa haunched over his phone opening the image. Iwaizumi was sitting on the back of the coach still and there was a short man with messy light hair packing supplies into a bag. Oikawa zoomed into the man’s focussed face. He could not have been any older than Oikawa he frowned. 

 

[<3 Iwa-Chan <3]: His name is Yaku, he’s technically a medical student, but his dad owns the practice and he gets a _ton_ of practice there. 

 

Had he not been sitting, Oikawa definitely would have needed to sit down. In fact, he was sitting and felt like he needed to lay on the floor. All of this made him feel uneasy. First a giant, unexplainable scratch, a seemingly random morning run, then a family doctor giving him stitches in his apartment, none of this sounded like Iwaizumi. This past week, he had been more reserved and too busy to hang out for long periods of time. But that was just normal after graduation relationship tension—Oikawa had _expected_ that when they first started working full time things might change slightly and need to be worked out. But now Iwaizumi seemed to be blatantly lying to him and or changing _way_ too quickly for Oikawa’s comfort. 

 

His finger hovered over the call button as his desk phone blared out causing him to jump out of his chair. He grabbed it quickly and ran a hand through his hair attempting to focus,

 

“Oikawa speaking-“

 

“Put your cell phone down and get to work,” His dad growled on the other line. Oikawa felt himself turn bright red, “And did you get my message this morning…about Sugawara.” 

  
Oikawa attempted to swallow his frustration. It didn’t work,

  
“Yes _father_ I did,” He seethed, “he just brought me coffee since he knew I came in an hour early today. Are you spying on me?”

 

His father scoffed on the line, “Of course I am Tooru, you’re my son. If you aren’t doing work that falls on my reputation. It’s already a risk having you work for the company. Don’t fuck this up for me.” 

 

Oikawa shook his head and slammed his desktop back to life,

 

“Yes sir,” He growled,

 

“I _won’t_ have to call again…also are you confirming for 5pm this weekend?” Oikawa shook his head again, he felt like a bobble head recently between his idiotic boyfriend and aggressive father,

 

“Yes I will be there.” 

 

“Good.” _Beep._

 

Oikawa slammed the phone back on the receiver and ran his hands back through his hair. 

 

His phone buzzed next to him and he felt his heart sink. He had so many questions for Iwaizumi and he felt infuriated thinking of his stupid face…but he was also really worried about him. He looked behind him to his office door before grabbing his phone,

 

[<3 Iwa-Chan <3]: Don’t be mad baby, I’m okay I promise.

[Oikawa]: I will deal with you later. After work, your house, 8pm. 

Sent.

 

He set his phone down in a drawer and cracked his neck before starting to work. He just needed to get the entire situation out of his mind for a few hours to focus on not getting fired within his second week of working for his father.


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should google him,” Suga whispered, “Iwaizumi’s father.” 
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Google him, see what comes up.”
> 
> “Suga why would I-“
> 
> “He’s keeping a secret Oikawa. I think by now we’ve both made a pretty big connection between the secret and his family. Do some digging. You still have five hours before work ends. Say you got caught up in something if you’re late.”
> 
> Oikawa nodded slowly as Suga moved to stand up, “Lunch is almost over let’s get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I am so glad you all enjoyed chapter 1 so much! I am going to try to update weekly but with class we will see how that goes. So far so good though.
> 
> Please come chat at me at my Haikyuu! tumblr: username: imnotoikay 
> 
> And check out the playlist for this AU on Spotify here: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE

_“Iwa-chan don’t it’s not worth it!” Oikawa groaned after Iwaizumi who’s legs pushed down the crowded hallway at an alarming pace._

 

_“Cool it Oikawa I’m not going, I’m just going to go home after school.”_

 

_Oikawa frowned and stopped walking, “Hajime.” He couldn’t control the sense of pride surging through his veins when the other boy stopped in front of him. Gottcha. “Promise you won’t go?”_

 

_Iwaizumi turned to face him. He took a deep breath and turned his head towards the left, starring at the corner of the ceiling, “I’m just going home….promise.”_

 

_Oikawa let him spin back around and head towards his last class but he could not control the frustrated pout on his face._

 

_Some idiot in their gym period was begging for a fight with Iwaizumi who, normally, would never engage in even a response to people who tried to rile him up. This was true for today until the boy started to come after Oikawa. Oikawa, honestly, could not remember half the things the boy had said about him, he had heard it all a million times and none of it left any marks on his tough skin. In fact, Oikawa tended to take the usual insults as tiny compliments and he and one of his best friends, Yahaba, had turned them into pet names for each other._

 

_But, Iwaizumi always hated when people made comments about Oikawa and they riled him up more than anything else._

 

_Still, when a bully presented a time and place to fight after hours Iwaizumi would respond with a laugh and leave the matter there. But this time, he hadn’t. Oikawa could see through the laugh he attempted to pass off. The steely “See you there” that he grinned out in response echoed in Oikawa’s mind throughout the rest of the gym period. And Iwaizumi’s obvious lie in the hallway on their way to their final class confirmed Oikawa’s biggest fear: he was going to fight._

 

_When the literature professor turned back to the chalkboard Oikawa slipped out his phone and taped out a quick message._

 

_[Oikawa]: How is he?_

 

_Yahaba was in Iwa-chan’s last class so he knew he could count on him to spy._

 

_[Gay Whore]: He seems waaaaaaaaayyy to calm_

_[Gay Whore]: Uncomfortably clam_

_[Gay Whore]: *calm_

 

_Oikawa frowned before typing out one last message,_

 

_[Oikawa]: Meet me in the science hallway after class. I don’t want to go after him alone._

 

_After the bell had rung he found Yahaba waiting dutifully for him in the science wing,_

 

_“What are you going to do? What are we going to do?” Yahaba asked immediately falling into step with Oikawa._

 

_“I have no clue. Jump in between them I guess? I’m hoping we get to Iwa-chan before that happens.”_

 

_“UGH this is all so stupid I HATE that kid…not Iwaizumi…except actually I kinda hate Iwaizumi for doing this right now.”_

 

_“Iwa-chan is acting weird for sure.” Was all Oikawa said for the rest of the walk toward the back of the public library where the fight was meant to go down. The word must have spread around the school fairly quickly because an abnormally large group of students continued on with Yahaba and Oikawa in the general direction of the alley behind the library._

 

_Oikawa pulled Yahaba to the left of crowd and down the block further toward a large oak tree, a shaded figure sat at the base with his head between his legs._

_  
“Wait here,” Oikawa turned to Yahaba who nodded and allowed Oikawa to jog over to the tree._

 

_“Going straight home Iwa-chan?” The figure’s head popped up immediately to reveal Iwaizumi._

 

_His expression was unreadable._

 

_Had Oikawa not known him for so long he would have thought Iwaizumi had been crying, but Oikawa could define the emotion on his face as more of a lack of crying than actual tears. He was pushing something down, forcing it back, and it was barely working. He looked exhausted, hurt._

 

_It broke Oikawa’s heart._

 

_“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi breathed, his voice coming out light as Oikawa dropped to his knees in front of him, “how did you know I would be here?”_

 

_Oikawa smiled slightly and pushed Iwaizumi’s hair off his forehead, sweat causing the hair to stick slightly to his fingers,_

 

_“Please Iwa-chan I always know when you’re lying.”_

. _ _ _ _

 

“Fuck me!” Iwaizumi tossed his phone onto the leather couch next to him and Kuroo snickered from the matching arm chair,

 

“Someone’s in the dog house~” he sang.

 

“Shut up asshole, or I will tell Kenma about the new tires you just spent two jobs worth on,” 

 

Kuroo gasped and Yaku laughed from the adjacent dinning room,

 

“As much as I would love to stay here and watch the two of you ruin the relationships you’ve wanted since you were children, I have to go figure out why I got sixty texts from Bokuto.” 

 

Kuroo arched an eyebrow towards him,

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Iwaizumi turned to face him,

 

“No idea, Akaashi had a fever last night nothing major, and he’s been spamming me since they found that out. I’m not worried about it though.” He grabbed his bag and stepped towards the front door, “Text me if you want something when those pain meds wear off,”

 

“Will do,” Iwaizumi saluted him weakly as he stepped out the door.

 

“Sooooo what are you going to tell pretty boy when he comes over-“

 

“I’m not kidding about telling Kenma.”

 

Kuroo frowned but raised his hands in surrender,

 

“I’m going to stick to the running story and hopefully he buys it.”

 

“Are you ever going to tell him?”

 

Iwaizumi slid from the top off the couch and onto the cushions with a loud thud,

 

“I have no idea.”

 

Kuroo looked at him for a long second before speaking up again, “I don’t know if this will help but had the circumstances been different…I probably would have told Kenma.”

 

Iwaizumi turned to face him and sighed, “That does not help at all.”

 

Kuroo laughed, “Sometimes the best route isn’t the fun one.” 

 

“Don’t you have like ten grand worth of tires to hide from your boyfriend.”

 

Kuroo stood and continued to laugh, 

 

“Fine cranky pants you can sit around and mope alone. But if you need any killer love advice you know how to find me.” 

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Shut the lights off on your way out.”

 

“Go fuck yourself~” Kuroo sang before slamming the front door. 

 

. . _ _ _

 

Trying to work was almost impossible. 

 

All Oikawa could focus on was Iwaizumi lying to him. Because that’s what this all had to be right? Iwaizumi was lying to him?

 

But about what.

 

“Why don’t you tell me about him and I’ll try to guess what he’s lying about?” Suga asked from the booth across from him on their lunch break.

 

“How would you guess that?” 

 

Suga shrugged, “I don’t know maybe if I know where he works I can be like oh Oikawa that sounds stressful maybe he’s cheating on you!” 

 

Oikawa snorted, “That sounds like exactly what I need to hear right now.”

 

Suga laughed and grabbed a handful of fries from their shared bowl in the center of the table, “Just tell me everything.”

 

Oikawa sighed but began. He honestly had no idea _why_ he began giving Suga a history that he had probably already heard a million times, but he figured that maybe after going through it with Suga he could piece something together too.

 

So, he began.

 

He had met Iwaizumi when they were both five years old. Oikawa had been playing in a sandbox when an enormous beatle landed on his favorite space ship toy. Right when Oikawa prepared to sprint for his life a giant net had come down over his head. 

  
“YOU’RE MINE!” A small voice had yelled. Oikawa looked up, through the net, to see a tan boy smiling a brilliant smile back at him. He was missing one of his very front teeth and had dirt all over his face. A face Oikawa love to look back at in photos.

 

Oikawa had yelled at him for dropping his net on his head and Iwaizumi had claimed that he was alien hunting rather than bug hunting and that he caught the weirdest alien ever seen. 

 

The boys bonded within seconds and hung out everyday after school from then on. Always at the park or Oikawa’s house.

 

Iwaizumi lived in an enormous house with a huge gate but they were never allowed to play there. His father worked from home and was always busy and needed the house to be quiet (which young Oikawa was incapable of being).

 

They continued this way throughout their elementary years. Oikawa learned (the hard way) that Iwaizumi’s mother had passed around the time when he met Oikawa and that his father was always in his office. Iwaizumi had a huge family though, he had a seemingly never ended supply of uncles and cousins to walk him home. 

 

In their last year of high school Oikawa had learned that Iwaizumi’s father was planning on remarrying after a seemingly endless stream of girlfriends from their youth until then. 

 

Iwaizumi hated him for it.

 

Oikawa begged to go to the wedding but Iwaizumi had refused saying that he never wanted him to have to meet his miserable soon-to-be-step-mother.

 

It had hurt Oikawa greatly but he pretended not to care for Iwaizumi’s sake. At the end of the day, Oikawa had little to no interaction with Iwaizumi’s family up until that point and it hadn’t mattered so Oikawa attempted to not mind over this continued exclusion.

 

Their first week of college they went from roommates to making out in seemingly no time. It had been the best kiss of Oikawa’s life and he tried to pretend like he only wanted to be friends for Iwaizumi’s sake.

 

Looking back on it, they had both been morons ignoring their feelings. But they continued to avoid any emotional romantic connection for three full years before Oikawa found himself crying every night over a relationship he felt he could never had but longed for.

 

Then one magic night Iwaizumi had told him to meet him outside the dinning hall. Where he dropped a bug net over his head and asked, “Can you be mine?” 

 

They continued the full year of their final year dating but keeping it completely secret. Iwaizumi was unsure what his father would say about them dating and Oikawa respected his privacy. 

Then they graduated. Oikawa still hadn’t met his father. Then they had amazing celebratory sex and well then things got weird.

 

The next morning Oikawa asked Iwaizumi why he never knew Kuroo was and Iwaizumi could not answer him. Oikawa had gotten angry and left. 

 

Iwaizumi called him and apologized, explaining that his father had always wanted to keep his family friend’s away from his other friends. Oikawa thought this explanation was crap but he could tell that he was not lying. So he assumed that Iwaizumi had just been an idiot that never realized his boyfriend should meet his family for twenty years. 

 

Just as Oikawa was going to continue explaining how Iwaizumi had seemed off for the remainder of the week Suga interrupted,

 

“Wait-“ He waited for Oikawa to nod before continuing, “so you’ve never met Iwaizumi’s father in like eighteen years of knowing him?”

 

Oikawa nodded,

 

“What the fuck?! Oikawa that is so _weird_ you grew up with him! I met Daichi’s family the day after we became friends let alone when we started _dating_! I had to speak to his mom _that_ night!”

 

Oikawa frowned, “I…I know but not everyone has good relationship’s with their family and-“

 

“Does Iwa have a bad relationship with his family? Because I never got that impression from what you told me?”

  
Oikawa thought for a moment. Iwaizumi only ever spoke proudly of his father and he had even started working for his father’s company when they entered college….that was where he still worked…

  
“He loves his father, he works for him.” 

 

Suga frowned at him and they sat in silence for what felt like ages.

 

Time seemed to melt around Oikawa as his brain continued to fire. Why had he never noticed how weird Iwaizumi was about his family? What did any of this mean? What was he lying about!?

 

“We should google him,” Suga whispered, “Iwaizumi’s father.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Google him, see what comes up.”

 

“Suga why would I-“

 

“He’s keeping a secret Oikawa. I think by now we’ve both made a pretty big connection between the secret and his family. Do some digging. You still have five hours before work ends. Say you got caught up in something if you’re late.”

 

Oikawa nodded slowly as Suga moved to stand up, “Lunch is almost over let’s get back.”

 

. . . _ _

 

_“When will i get to meet you parents,”_

 

_“Oikawa it’s not a big deal I don’t know why you keep asking-“_

 

_“You know my parents. And my grandparents. And my cousins!”_

 

_“It’s not a big deal-“  
_

_“It’s not normal-“_

 

_“You’re not normal trashkawa. And you’re giving me a headache, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”_

 

_Tooru held the phone to his ear for a few minutes listening to the buzzing silence of the empty line. The rain continued to pound against his window and he found himself frozen there still replaying their conversation over in his mind two hours later when his mother knocked on his door warning him,_

 

_“ Lights out. It’s a school night.”_

. . . . _

 

Oikawa’s hands were shaking as he gripped the phone to his face. Grey washed over the entire room as rain slammed against the office window in front of him.

 

“What did you say?!” His sister yelled back at him through the receiver,

 

“He’s in the fucking mob.” He seethed with as much frustration and anger a whisper could allow,

 

“You’re crazy! Tooru, for once get your head of out of your stupid movies and-“  


“I’m not joking!” This time he yelled at full volume. The change in tone shocked his companion on the other side of the phone into silence, “I would not joke about this kind of thing and I….you have to believe me.”

 

Oikawa was in full panic mode so he had done the one thing that made sense to him, the one thing you always do when you’re in a horrible situation and your world seems to come crashing around you—he called his big sister. 

 

He had taken Suga’s advice and returned to the office to begin researching. At first researching Mr. Iwaizumi was nearly impossible. There was nothing. Which originally had Oikawa breathing easy until he realized how strange that was…

 

Iwa-chan was loaded. Oikawa’s family was definitely not scrapping by, far from it actually. But Iwa-chan had always been on another level to Oikawa. His first car was an Aston Martin. He had the iPhone before anyone even knew it existed. His childhood home (he had moved since into his own apartment) was bigger than a block and had an eight foot gate surrounding it. 

 

Someone with that level of wealth did not just disappear under a Google search. Their business had to be public.

 

So Oikawa began digging _deeper_. 

 

Suga and him took up a conference room and began making maps. Trying to document questionable stories and strange things that Oikawa could remember of his friendship with Iwaizumi.

 

_“His apartment, the new one, it has like three locks and all of them are crazy complicated!”_

 

_“He gets texts and calls from unknown numbers all the time!”_

 

_“His cars have always been blacked out.”_

 

_“He never mentioned specifically what he does at work.”_

 

_“He’s always out late at night!”_

 

_“We’ve walked into a ton of exclusive clubs with just a look from the bouncer to him.”_

 

After that Suga took out two laptops and nodded towards Oikawa.

 

He had watched enough episodes of criminal television to know the basic principles of finding someone who did not want to be found. But he had _nothing_ on Suga. 

 

After several hours he found himself locked into police reports on classified investigations and tax scandals. Nothing made sense anymore. Iwaizumi Hiromoto was under investigation. There were cops monitoring his every purchase. He had over thirty potential cases of tax evasion. 

 

Suga had found his initials on nearly every site related to drug activity in the area around their town.

 

They easily hacked into Hajime’s bank account (Oikawa knew his password was always Tooru so the hard part was the username but he had guessed it on his first try) to find over a million dollars spent on firearm related purchases on a third credit card. 

 

Suga received a call from Daichi soon after that and had to leave but promised he would continue to research him over night. 

 

Oikawa took a deep breath after retelling all of this to his sister over the phone. 

 

“I…yeah ok…I believe you…but what the fuck am I supposed to do. Shit Tooru what are you going to do? Are you safe? Should we called the police? Did you tell mom? Have you told anyone else? Do they know you told me are you allowed to tell me oh god Tooru am I safe-“  


“Stop! God please stop!” 

 

He slid hand over his forehead, his head felt like something was trying to climb out of the space between his eyes, “I don’t know what’s going on I just found out and I…I needed to tell someone and you’re the only one I could think to tell and I don’t know! I don’t even know my best friend I…I don’t know what to do I-“

 

“Okay, okay Tooru calm down. Do you want me to try and come over? I can see if I can call a baby sitter or something or you could come here?” Oikawa shook his head,

 

“I-“ His phone buzzed. _Incoming call from <3 Iwa-Chan <3._ “Fuck he’s calling me oh fuck oh god!” 

 

His sister was cursing on the other line,

  
“Shit! Answer it!!!” 

  
“Should I!”

 

“I’m driving to your office I will meet you there in five minutes don’t leave the building!” He could hear her rushing to grab her keys, “Answer his call! Fuck Tooru I’m too old for this!” 

 

With that the call disconnected and he slowly pulled his phone from his ear.

 

His phone buzzed again shocking him out of his haze. 

 

_1 new voicemail from <3 Iwa-Chan <3\. _

 

He struggled down a swallow before sliding the message to the left and selecting call back. The phone rang one and he could feel his heart trying to bang out of his rib cage,

 

“Hey shittykawa, you missed my call.” Iwa’s voice sounded like silk through the line, he could practically see the shit eating grin on his face and he felt his heart flutter for a moment before returning to its painful rhythm,

 

“H-Hey,” _Act natural dumbass…its just Iwa-chan…he wouldn’t hurt you…right?_

 

“You alright?” Iwaizumi’s voice was completely serious and Tooru felt sweat roll down his forehead,

 

“Y-yeah I’m sorry just got distracted with how stupid you sound over the phone,” He moved towards his desk trying to pack his laptop as quietly as possible, Iwaizumi chuckled over the other line,

 

“Gee thanks! What are you up to? You never miss my calls?” 

 

Oikawa gulped,

 

“Nothing, just relaxing at home, there’s some stupid documentary on about aliens so you know I had to watch it.” 

 

As if on cue he knocked over his mug full of pens off his desk and onto the tile floors. There was a deafening silence, he could hear Iwaizumi shuffle on the other line. _Maybe he didn’t hear-_

 

“If you’re just home then do you mind if I come over?” _Fuck. He knows. He heard it. He knows I lied._

 

“No, um, my sister is actually supposed to be coming over soon, we are going out to eat I forgot to mention-“  


“Are you okay?” 

 

Oikawa finally finished packing his bag and slowly slid the zipper shut,

 

“Yeah of course I just forgot-“

 

“Stop lying to me Oikawa.” 

 

Oikawa swallowed hard and stared at his office door, sweat rolling down his face.

 

“I’m sorry I just…”He paused. He just what? Was afraid of his boyfriend? He spent over six hours stalking his family with his co-worker? He just called his sister and told her the biggest secret he was ever given to hold onto in his life not even twenty minutes? That he knew who his father was? Or at least he thought he did.

 

His phone buzzed shaking him out of his thoughts for the fourth time that day.

 

[Sista Sista] _I’m outside your office hurry Tooru!_

[Sista Sista] _How did the phone call go by the way?!_

[Sista Sista] _Are you okay text me back god!_

 

Oikawa slid his phone open and typed quickly, _In the elevator be right down._

 

[Sista Sista] _Okay hurry god I’m so creeped out!!!_

 

Oikawa grabbed his bag,

 

“Tooru?” His heart skipped a beat and he sighed,

 

“Iwa-chan…I need to talk to you about something. Just…just not yet.” 

 

Iwaizumi sighed over the phone, “Oh,” 

 

Oikawa slammed the elevator button a good fifty times,

 

“Its-its not like that. I just-“

 

“It’s okay. You’ll tell me later right?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

There was a long pause as the elevator door closed and he could tell that Iwaizumi was waiting from him to say something, anything, “My sister just got here. I’ll talk to you later okay?” 

 

Iwaizumi shifted on the other line, “Yeah. Text me tonight when you get home okay?” 

 

Oikawa smiled again, _Fuck me._

 

“Okay mom!” He teased and Iwaizumi laughed lightly, “I love you, and everything is gonna be okay.” 

 

He whispered the last part as he strolled through the empty lobby. He could see his sister in the front seat of her black Audi waving him on quickly. 

 

“I…I love you too Shittykawa,” 

 

“Hey!”

 

Iwaizumi laughed again,

 

“Have fun with your sister.” _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Tooru slowly slid his phone down from his ear and stepped into the pouring rain. He was drenched in the seconds it took for his long legs to reach Ayumi’s car. 

 

“Oh my _god_ Tooru are you okay! You scared me so bad! Where should we go your house? My house? A restaurant? The police!? The witness protection program I-“

  
“Stop god!” Oikawa shouted way louder than he thought he could in that moment. He frowned and turned to her, “I’m sorry. Let’s just go eat please.” 

. . . . .

 

“ Something is going on," Iwaizumi felt the roughness in his voice as he pushed the gas pedal closer to the ground, the roar of his car vibrating through his body,

 

“Why do you think that?” His father sounded a lot more calm than he was anticipating,

  
“I can just tell. I called him and he couldn’t even keep his story straight—first his sister was coming over then she was picking him up.” 

 

His father laughed through the bluetooth speakers, 

 

“So you’re driving around looking for him when he could just be an idiot who doesn’t remember his plans?” 

 

“Yep,” Iwaizumi slammed on the breaks as he saw the distinct red and blue lights slide behind him, “Fuck me!” He yelled punching the stirring wheel as he pulled over,

 

“Are those sirens?” His father growled through the bluetooth,

 

“Ugh fuck damnit! I’ll call you back.” 

 

“Bluetooth call ended-“  


“SHUT UP KAREN!” Iwaizumi slammed his window down as he yelled the stupid name he and Kuroo had given the AI in his car. The rushing noise of the highway immediately filled his car,

 

“Good evening sir,” The police officer smiled as he peered down at Iwaizumi, “any idea how fast you were going?” 

 

Iwaizumi had to work very hard to control his annoyance. Of course he didn’t know how fast he was going. But being as how he got from his apartment almost into town in about ten minutes instead of thirty he figured he was giving his Maserati a little bit of a workout. 

 

“Um no sir I-“

 

“When you passed me it was at about 96 mph.”

 

Iwaizumi swallowed, “I’m sorry I’m just-“

 

“A kid with a nice car. Yeah, I know. License and registration.” 

 

Iwaizumi felt his brows drop but he chose to just turn and pass his information to the officer. He rolled his window up. He grabbed his phone as it lit up on the console. 

 

[Unknown]: Is there a problem?

[Iwaizumi]: No.

[Unknown]: Good. We are at you’re 9 o’clock. Just say the word.

 

Iwaizumi looked in that direction and saw two men wave at him from the roof of a McDonalds at the side of the road, he smirked.

 

[Iwaizumi]: Unnecessary.

 

The two men made a huge show of waving two thumbs down at him.

 

[Iwaizumi]: Don’t get caught dumbass.

 

Now middle fingers.

 

He chuckled-

 

“Got a lady waiting for you?”

 

He flinched so intensely he could have sworn his head hit the roof of the car,

  
“I’m sorry?” He turned to face the police officer,

 

“You’re speeding and smiling like an idiot so I would assume you have a lady on the other-“

 

“My uncle was rushed to the hospital. My cousin texted me a picture of him flipping him off being wheeled into the ER.”

 

The police officer’s face dropped as he handed back his information,

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Iwaizumi turned to his phone unsurprised to see a new message with an image waiting for him. He slid open the phone to show the officer some man in a hospital gown flipping off the photographer.

 

“Shit,” The officer scratched the back of his head,

 

“Heart attack. His third one. He’s in there now but we just don’t know-“

 

“A warning,” The officer sighed, “I’m letting you off with a warning but I have your plates so don’t pull something stupid like this again.” 

 

Iwaizumi smirked, 

 

“Thank you sir that’s not necessary-“

 

“Go on to the hospital. I hope your uncle is okay. But drive the speed limit please.” 

 

Iwaizumi nodded and felt the forced water rising to his eyes, the officer smiled again and walked back to his cruiser.

 

Iwaizumi released the nail he had been digging into this palm and rubbed it. He hated having to fake cry it always ended in weird crescent shapes in his skin. He swiped open his phone and waiting for the ringing to register through the bluetooth before pulling back onto the highway,

 

“Where the fuck did you get that photo,” he laughed,

 

“I’m a Google expert you prick!” Kuroo laughed back at him, 

 

“Did he admit to it!” He heard Bokuto yelled in the distance behind Kuroo,

 

“Oh yeah! Are you calling to admit it!” 

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned towards the hospital, he could still see the cop car driving a few cars behind him but definitely trailing him.

 

“Admitting what you idiots?”

 

“That you’re glad I bugged the car.”

 

Iwaizumi was happy to be nowhere near Kuroo because he would have smacked him,

 

“You have to be right don’t you.”

 

“It’s a primal need really,” Kuroo’s voice slid through the speakers,

 

“Fine, fine god, fine! I’m glad you bugged the car this one time but you better teach me how to turn it off-“

 

“Why so you can shag!” Bokuto yelled again,

 

“It’s so he can shag,” 

 

“Talking to you guys literally makes me loose brain cells now can you make yourselves useful and get this fucking cop off my back so I don’t have to actually find someone’s dead uncle to cry over.”

 

“On it god, where are you going anyway?” Kuroo purred as Iwaizumi watched their Audi speed past him honking the whole way, police lights immediately lit up and he pulled over to watch the cop race to keep up with them. He turned around the corner quickly and began trekking to the other side of town towards Oikawa’s apartment complex.

 

“Absolutely none of you business-“

 

“If its none of our business why did the old man tell us to follow you?” Bokuto’s voice sounded more childish than Iwaizumi could have thought possible. 

 

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair, “Im going to Oikawa’s place. He’s acting weird and I just want to make sure he’s safe-“

 

“YOU’RE GOING TO SHAG IN THE CAR TONIGHT LORD I JUST SET UP THOSE BUGS-“

 

“SHUT UP YOU MORONS JESUS FUCK! I have to call my father back. Don’t get arrested assholes.” He slammed the red button on the steering wheel,

 

“Bluetooth call ended.” 

 

Iwaizumi pulled into the u-shaped driveway in front of Oikawa’s apartment and frowned. He could see Oikawa’s apartment lights were off from this angle. 

 

“How much is the ticket?” His dad’s low voice rumbled through the bluetooth,

 

“Zero, I uh cried my way out of it.” 

 

His dad laughed, “That’s my girl,”

 

“Your view on gender really is archaic, are you sure you’re only turning 42 this year?” 

 

“Check my birth certificate,”

 

“Oh you mean the one you faked,” Iwaizumi laughed and reclined his seat a little,

 

“You going to tell me what’s going on or just call me old all night I have work to do.”

 

“He’s not here.”

 

“You gonna break in?”

 

Iwaizumi felt his face drop, “No.”

 

“You gonna wait for him to get home?”

 

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair, “No?”

 

“So-“

 

“I don’t know!” Iwaizumi slammed his hand on the wheel, “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You love him,” 

 

Iwaizumi couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question, 

 

“Yes I-“  


“Then wait for him. Talk to him. Figure out why he’s acting weird. If he isn’t home by midnight we’ll find him.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “Okay,”

 

“Does anyone else know about him?”

 

“Kuroo. Bokuto. His sister and he has a coworker Suga? No one else that I know of, he doesn’t have many close friends.”

 

“Good. Does he know about the family?” 

 

Iwaizumi felt his heart skip a beat,

 

“No.”

 

“Good. Call me at midnight if he doesn’t show otherwise, I will expect you’re fine.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

“Bluetooth call ended.” 

 

_ . . . . 

 

Oikawa leaned against the window as his sister drove back to his apartment from the Crow Diner. The rain had stopped when they were eating and now there was a wet haze swallowing the city.

 

His sister gripped the steering wheel tightly and did not move her eyes from the road as they drove. She had taken the news as well as anyone and told him exactly what she expected. _Leave him! Runaway!_ But even though Oikawa himself knew that she was right the words just did not sit right with him.

 

“Tooru is that his car,” her voice was so quiet he barely heard her, 

 

“His car-“ his eyes caught what she had seen as they crawled towards his apartment’s driveway—a black 2017 Maserati Granturismo was parked at end of the circular driveway. He swallowed,

“Tooru tell me right now that that is not his car-“

  
“Pull over.” 

  
“Tooru-“

 

“Pull over!” His hand grabbed the door handle, “ I need to speak to him-“

 

“He’s in the mob Tooru listen to yourself!”

 

“PULL OVER!”The car halted and his sister starred at him, “I’m sorry.” 

 

He pulled the door open and jogged over to the driver’s side of the other car. Iwaizumi was reclining in his seat with his eyes closed. Oikawa took a deep breath and knocked on the glass. Iwaizumi jumped so high he literally hit his head on the roof of the car which he began rubbing quickly as he opened the car door.

 

Oikawa took a step back to allow Iwaizumi to open the door fully,

 

“You scared the crap out of me Shittykawa-“

 

“Come inside.” Oikawa began walking to the lobby door as he watched the smile slide off of Iwaizumi’s face. His own heart was racing he felt like he was walking into a bear’s cage.

 

When Oikawa turned and say his sister’s car was still parked in the driveway he smiled at her before passing the heavy glass door to Iwaizumi.

 

They road the elevators in silence and Oikawa led him towards his door. There was only two apartments on this floor, his and the one directly across from him, but the elevators were only located at the ends of the hallway. It couldn’t have been more than a thirty-second walk to the door yet—Oikawa felt like he was ten years older when his hand reached for the door knob.

  
“You leave you door unlocked?” Iwaizumi’s low mumble broke the silence like a hammer on glass. Oikawa turned to him,

 

“I must have forgot to lock it.” 

 

“That’s not safe you idiot-“

 

“I never _had_ to worry about it _before_!” His voice sounded so loud as it left his throat he almost flinched. 

 

Something flashed through Iwaizumi’s eyes that Oikawa could not process—fear, anger, sadness? 

 

“What did you say-“

 

“Come inside,” Oikawa sighed before stepping in and flicking on the light switch. He walked immediately into the kitchen as Iwaizumi began to slowly walk into the apartment. He had been there thousands of times but he looked like he was dropped into building he had never seen before. Oikawa grabbed the glasses he had poured and passed one to Iwaizumi before sitting on the couch. “Whiskey. You’re going to need it.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly but kept his eyes trained on Oikawa as he slowly began to sit on the couch across from Oikawa.

 

“What’s going on?” Iwaizumi asked before taking a sip of his drink,

 

“I know about your family.” 

 

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow at him,

 

“What?”

 

Oikawa took a shaky breath,

 

“I have always been curious. You know that. I…I used to ask you all the time when we were younger to meet your family because you knew everything about mine and that’s only normal and as much as I thought it wasn’t it is and-“ He took a deep breath. Iwaizumi’s expression had not moved once through his rambling. He kept his stern, and curious eyes locked on Oikawa. “Idid some research. Crazy research stupid research I…I did a reverse image search on the photo from our yearbook. The one where we all had to pose with our parents.”

 

He watched Iwaizumi take a long breath,

 

“At first I couldn’t find anything but I…you know me you know how I just can’t give up and…I found this website it’s a conspiracy website and probably stupid but there it was his picture and yours and Kuroo’s and…” OIkawa took a breath, he felt a familiar wetness in his eyes that burned his pride, of course he was crying, “Police reports, firearm purchases just…Are you in the fucking mob?”

 

Iwaizumi’s face remained the same and Oikawa wanted to punch him. He took a deep breath and his head twitched slightly to the left. 

 

“Oi-“

 

“Don’t lie. You know I can tell.”

 

Iwaizumi froze for a moment and took a long sip of his whiskey. Oikawa could not tear his eyes away from the man next to him,

 

“If I…If we continue…you’re a part of this,” Iwaizumi set his glass on the white coffee table, “do you understand?”

 

_If I tell you the truth you’re not safe. If I tell you the truth you could go to jail. You could die._

 

“Iwa-chan…I need to know.” Oikawa could feel his heart begging to mercy it felt like it was cramping. Iwaizumi simply nodded at him, “Where do we start?”

 

“How much whiskey do you have?” 

 

Oikawa snorted, “Enough.” 

 

Iwaizumi smiled, a genuine soft and uniquely Iwaizumi smile. Oikawa thought his heart hurt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooHOOOOO!!! Chapter 2 done!
> 
> Next Time:  
> \- Why does suga know so much?  
> \- Iwa has some 'splaining to do  
> \- Will Kenma find out about those tires?  
> \- More Bokuto?!?!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are my BIGGEST motivator so please keep them coming!
> 
> Also please feel free to chat with me on my Haikyuu tumblr: https://imnotoikay.tumblr.com/


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi took a long sip of his whiskey and returned his glass to the coaster in front of him.
> 
> “Do you remember, a long time ago, I had something to tell you and I promised I would tell you?”
> 
> Oikawa took a moment to think before nodding, “Yeah the night we watched-“ 
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “But I thought it was just that you liked me?” Oikawa frowned the way he did when he was thinking about something very hard. Iwaizumi smirked,
> 
> “I don’t just like you idiot, I love you.” He placed a light kiss on Oikawa’s nose before leaning back into his seat. 
> 
> Oikawa blushed lightly at the unexpected affection, “I know.”
> 
> “But that wasn’t what I promised to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love! 
> 
> Iwaoi is my OTP and this is my CHILD so I am so, so happy to hear how much you love it!
> 
> Make sure to check out the AU playlist on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE

“Iwa-chan we’ve watched this movie a million times!” Tooru moaned dramatically as he threw himself onto the floor. The thirteen year old boy was about ten years too late to be behaving in this manner but Iwaizumi knew Oikawa only did it to bother him and would never act this way around anyone else. Which almost made it endearing. Almost. 

“So what I like this movie,” Iwaizumi grumbled placing the Godzilla dvd back onto the rental shelves “what do you want to watch Trashkawa?” 

Tooru perked up, “Something new!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned back towards the row of boxes. He hoped Tooru would just pick for them so he wouldn’t have to hear about it when the movie stunk. He would probably blame him if the movie he picked out was bad too though. Ugh. Tooru could be so difficult sometimes. 

But if the movie was bad they could talk…and Iwaizumi could tell him about his family-

“Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi grunted in response to try and cover the light blush on his cheeks, “What?”

“This one looks kind of cool! Have you seen it?” 

Iwaizumi turned his head waiting to be face to face with a green alien or a spaceship. His chest swelled slightly when his face practically crashed into a sleek black box. The only image on the cover was a gold imprinted marionette piece with strings. 

“The Godfather?” Iwaizumi asked quietly,

“So you can read!” Tooru stuck his tongue out, “Have you seen it?”

Iwaizumi, normally, would have smacked Tooru upside the head for his joke but he honestly felt frozen. 

“Y-yeah a million times.” 

He had never thought about this moment. What would he do if Tooru asked him about his family? About his dad’s work? He could always lie about that deflect it. But to watch practically a documentary on his dad’s line of business. What would he do if Tooru had questions and he answered them too easily? What if Tooru expressed his hatred for the business in the film? How could he defend it? How could he ever tell Tooru about his father if that happened?

“Oi Iwa-chan! Earth to Iwa-chan!!” 

Iwaizumi physically shook his head to clear himself from his thoughts,  
“Sorry I try to tune out stupidity I have to remember to stop that when I’m around you,” 

“Rude Iwa-chan!!!!” Tooru groaned loudly. He could feel the stares of the other patrons of the video rental store turning to face them. “I just wanted to know if the movie was good!” 

“Trashkawa you’re making a scene,” Iwaizumi grumbled, “and it’s an amazing movie. A classic.”

Tooru placed a finger to his cheek in thought before jumping into the air.

“Let’s get this one!” 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath before nodding, he still could not believe this was happening. 

When he dropped the disc on the counter the lady smiled at them, ‘Oh you boys will love this’, ‘the concept is fascinating’, ‘just don’t go starting your own mobs now’. Jokes, Iwaizumi tried to tell himself.

When they watched the movie Tooru had laid on his chest pulling the blanket tightly around him asking questions here and there. ‘Why would he do that?’ ‘Who’s side is he on again?’ ‘Do you think the mafia is still real?’

Iwaizumi swallowed hard and he knew Tooru had felt it,

“Tooru I have to tell you something-“

“Tooru where are you I brought pizza for you and Hajime!” Oikawa’s mother called from the front door. Tooru shot up like a rocket and scratched the back of his neck,

“I’m sorry! She wasn’t supposed to come home today!”

They ate pizza and finished the movie in silence on separate ends of the couch, feet touching every now and then. The whisper of a finger on the other’s hand. When it finished they promised to return it and rent the other two movies in the series. 

Iwaizumi crawled onto the futon laid on Tooru’s floor and fluttered his eyes closed. 

“Iwa-chan?”

“Yes Tooru?”

There was a pause where he could tell Oikawa had blushed from his use of his given name.

“What did you need to tell me before?”

Iwaizumi froze. He was a second away from telling Oikawa. Admitting his family’s reality. He couldn’t…Could he?

“Oh nothing.” 

Oikawa shifted until his head was hovering over Iwaizumi’s face,  
“Iwa-chan no fair! You have to tell me.” 

Iwaizumi sighed, 

“Another time Tooru, I’m tired.”

Oikawa groaned and lowered his face so it was only an inch above Iwaizumi’s,

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

. _ _ _ _ _

Iwaizumi took a long sip of his whiskey and returned his glass to the coaster in front of him.

“Do you remember, a long time ago, I had something to tell you and I promised I would tell you?”

Oikawa took a moment to think before nodding, “Yeah the night we watched-“ 

“Yeah.”

“But I thought it was just that you liked me?” Oikawa frowned the way he did when he was thinking about something very hard. Iwaizumi smirked,

“I don’t just like you idiot, I love you.” He placed a light kiss on Oikawa’s nose before leaning back into his seat. 

Oikawa blushed lightly at the unexpected affection, “I know.”

“But that wasn’t what I promised to tell you.”

Oikawa stared at him,  
“It was this….whatever this is…” he cleared his throat, “I knew this was going to happen one day but god I am so unprepared for this.” 

Oikawa took a long sip of his whiskey finishing the glass, “You and me both buddy.”

Iwaizumi could feel sweat growing on his palms. Its just Oikawa…and he already knows! Just say it! Clearly he doesn’t have a problem with it or you wouldn’t be here right? Right?

Iwaizumi let out a loud laugh that caused Oikawa to chuckle lightly as he put his glass down onto its respective coster. He honestly didn’t know where the sound came from—the whiskey? The stress? It didn’t matter. 

It’s Tooru…just be yourself. It will all be fine.

“Why don’t you just…ask me whatever it is you need to know? I’ll answer honestly. That way we can just get right to it?”

And I won’t say too much…in theory…

Oikawa nodded, “I like that idea.” 

Iwaizumi grabbed the bottle and poured them both a refill which Oikawa cradled gratefully, 

“First question: are you in the mob?”

Iwaizumi snorted, “I thought you would be more original than that!” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes but smiled, “Stop making jokes I’m supposed to be mad at you,”

Iwaizumi attempted to make a serious face but he broke quickly letting out another snort, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath and allowed himself to recline deeper into Oikawa’s plush couch, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I am in the mob.” 

“That’s all I get?” Tooru leaned his chin into his palm, his eyes barring into Iwaizumi.

“You ask the questions, I answer them. I didn’t say I would write an essay for each answer.” 

“Your father is in charge?”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“He’s been in charge for 22 years. He started one year before I was born. I’ve been involved since senior year of high school.”

“Have you killed anyone?”

Iwaizumi’s body stiffened. There it is.

. . _ _ _

Kuroo always thought of himself as a relatively simple man.

Yeah, he had four six-figure cars. Yes, all of those cars had been gutted and given custom interiors, rims, the works. And yes, he may or may not have a Ducatti coated in Vanta Black.

But he earned all of those!

He had been working since he was fourteen. By his fifteenth birthday he had hit two-million in his bank account. That had quadrupled by his sixteenth and so on. And who is to say what you can or cannot spend your money on right?

Oh right…Kenma could.

Kenma did not have such an open view on spending money. 

He had grown up in the gutter and barely managed to attend primary school. He spent his early days in the small free public library reading every book on their shelves. 

This passion for learning was what got him into well manufacturing. 

That was his job after all. They functioned just like a normal company: Kenma manufactured, and Kuroo was in charge of shipping and handling. 

Which, funnily enough, was what Kuroo found himself doing in the current moment.

As he raised his baseball bat landing a skull shattering, literally, blow to the goon on the ally’s pavement. 

This was more of the handling part. 

He allowed a loud snicker to escape his lips as he wiped the blood splattered bat across his black Adidas track pants. 

“Why did you park the car three blocks away?”

Kuroo’s eyes blew open. He knew that voice. Of course he knew that voice. That was the voice he was dating. Kenma’s voice.

“Huh?” He scratched the back of his head, “What do you mean?”

“Which were you trying to hide? The new tires or the new headlights?”

Kuroo’s face dropped,

“Babe, I got a great deal on those-“

“Tetsurou, I told you to stop spending-“  
“And the Lambo NEEDED new headlights! I could get pulled over if I don’t replace those every now and again!”

“We are supposed to be saving up for a vacation-“

“But we don’t have to save up for vacation! One of us could easily afford to travel anywhere we want to go!”

“If I pay for the vacation who is going to pay for the house?”

Kuroo frowned, 

“I could pay for the house.”

Kenma snickered and turned around, starting the three block walk back to Kuroo’s car.

“How are you going to afford that house if you keep spending your money on car parts?”

“Kenma!” Kuroo groaned. 

. . . _ _ 

Was that too far? Should I not have asked? No….I needed to ask.

And he did. If Tooru was going to even imagine continuing to know Iwaizumi he need to know this.

He needed to know everything. What did they sell? What did they do? How large was it? Anything and everything he needed to know. 

It was the only way he could live with it….

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked softly and Oikawa nodded slowly. Iwaizumi took a shaky breath, “Yes.”

Oikawa nodded slowly. He felt nothing. He knew that he should be scared, upset, angry, anything. He knew that. But he didn’t. When he looked up and saw Iwaizumi, the same Iwaizumi he grew up with, dated, loved, his Iwaizumi, Iwa-chan— he wasn’t angry. Or scared or upset he was numb. 

“Tooru…please say something.”  
Oikawa responded by turning back his glass of whiskey and slamming the glass onto the coaster, he took a moment to think.

“Did they deserve it?”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrow raised, “What?”

“Did they deserve it?” Oikawa spoke louder this time, raising his eyes to meet Iwaizumi’s.

“Does anyone?”

“Did you have to? Was there no other way?”

Iwaizumi looked at his hands, “There’s never been another way.”

Oikawa felt his heart slow down. He could hear his sister’s voice in his head, “Tooru no matter what you leave him now you understand right? He could kill you! You don’t know how many people he’s hurt he probably enjoys it! He was raised this way Tooru! 

“Tooru, I’m sorry-“

“There was no other way.” 

Iwaizumi frowned, “No.”

“Iwa-chan,”

Iwaizumi looked up at him. Their eyes locked and for a moment time seemed to stop all together,

“I need you to tell me everything.”

Iwaizumi nodded.

And he did.

. . . . _

He told Tooru everything because he could not stop himself and because it had felt so damn good to finally look into those hazelnut eyes and be himself.

He started with the basics. He explained how they produced and distributed a long list of illegal substances through the multiple clubs his father owned in this city and every city in a four hour radius. He told him about the labs in warehouses and parking garages and some even in apartment complexes and houses that looked almost too normal from the outside. He even mentioned Kenma and his ability to make anything from meth to bombs to cookies. Man could that boy bake.

He explained how Bokuto had been taken in from the police force. He quit because he could not stand the dirty cops so he became a bit of a local vigilante. Until Iwaizumi’s father approached him with a hitman position that he could not refuse.

He explained how Kuroo and him had been raised together. Literally. Kuroo was taught to do anything and everything for him. Just like Kuroo’s father before him. They were never separated until Iwaizumi had moved down the street from Oikawa and started public school. Kuroo started special physical training and attended a private high school and hour away. He was accepted to the same college as Oikawa and Iwaizumi and graduated a year early. He had been working for the family since he was fifteen. He was given all sorts of jobs but his most important was to be there for Iwaizumi—guide him, support him, die for him.

He explained how he started picking up small jobs in high school—mostly just deals and easy break-ins. This had escalated. Iwaizumi had always been a fan of a challenge…of a chase. By the time they graduated he had completed over two hundred of the hardest heists that had ever come through the family.

“Is that why you’ve been acting so strange? You’ve been busy…working?”

Iwaizumi sighed and Oikawa could feel it rumble through his spine. He wasn’t sure when he crawled onto Iwaizumi but the warmth radiating through his chest into his back was heavenly. His strong legs on either side of Oikawa. His one hand tracing slow circles on his arm and the other running through his hair, “I wish it was that simple.”

Oikawa lifted his head to look back at him,

“I’m 21 years old now. My father was this age when he took over. For him it was different—his father passed and he was left with this kingdom to grow to expand. For me….everyone is looking at me expecting something amazing and I have to figure out what I can do to prove I am just as good as him. Do you understand?”

Oikawa nodded slowly, his head was buzzing slightly and he could not decide if he blamed the empty bottle of whiskey on the table or Iwa-chan. 

“Are you sleepy?” Iwaizumi asked lowly behind him,

“Yes…but I doubt I will be able to sleep.” He could feel Iwaizumi frown behind him,

“I’m sorry Tooru,”

“It’s not your fault. Well, it is and it isn’t. It’s not your fault you were born into the mob. It is your fault for not telling me…and for telling me.”

Iwaizumi laughed lightly before placing a kiss on the back of Oikawa’s head. 

“Let’s get you to bed, do you want me to stay?” 

Oikawa frowned. 

He should say no, he should send him away and never speak to him again. 

“Of course Iwa-chan, why wouldn’t you?” 

Iwaizumi smiled and kissed his forehead lightly, 

“We will figure all of this out. We always do.” 

Oikawa yawned before standing up and pulling Iwaizumi up after him.

. . . . .

Oikawa had woken with a start and found himself rinsing his face in the bathroom for an unacceptably long time.

But he returned to find Iwaizumi still fast asleep. The blankets had remained on Oikawa's side of the bed--melting off the tips of Iwaizumi's skin in random places. He wore thick, forest green sweatpants in preparation for the lack of covers, but no shirt. His face was calm, truly at peace with no wrinkle or emotion to distort it in any way. A few lines of sunlight breaking through the blinds stripped his face and chest making small rainbows and sparkles across his skin.

Oikawa had told Iwaizumi to give him a week to think over everything. But it was then that he has made his decision. 

Truthfully. No amount of staring out coffee shop windows or throwing himself into his work or lying to his sister about break ups could shift Oikawa's thoughts. 

No second of practically moving in with Suga or writing out the pros and cons or paying to go to a room where you break China with baseball bats had gotten him any further in deciding what he was meant to do now that he had walked into this.

Or rather walked into him. Sleeping so peacefully. 

That was what has truly made up his mind. 

Because, at the end of the day, no career path that Iwaizumi took could break the love that Oikawa had for him.

And while the lying and the secrets would have to end that day. Oikawa found himself thinking that that was truly all that would have to change. 

Iwaizumi's motives of stealing from corrupt officers and the big shots of other mob families was not the evil of the reality of the mobs Oikawa had heard of. And if Iwaizumi was telling the truth, which Oikawa knew he was, that side of his profession did not bother Oikawa.

He should have been bothered. He knew that. 

But he wasn't.

So when he called Iwaizumi over his lunch break and invited him for dinner after a long week of not speaking to him at all (his choice not Iwaizumi's)--

Truthfully--

He, nor Iwaizumi, nor Suga were surprised.  
. . . . _

“Will they fit in a Honda though?”

“I have no idea man but we might as well try right?”  
Akaashi slid his hand across his face and sighed. This was the stupidity he lived with. 

“BABE!!!!” Bokuto screamed despite being on the couch directly across from him. Akaashi lowered his book slightly to look up at Bokuto, “Me and Kuroo are going to go see if the headlights Kenma told him to return will fit in the whip! Be right back!” 

Akaashi had to hold back his laugh as Bokuto leaned down to kiss him before excitedly running towards the door.  
“KUROO COME ON!!”

Kuroo laughed and mockingly leaned down to kiss the top of Akaashi’s head, “Be back for dinner mom~” He sung as he slinked over to the door,

“I hope you did cleaned your room or your father is going to hear about it!” Akaashi called back to him laughing.

This was the stupidity he lived with.

But as he closed his book and walked into his kitchen he could not think of living anywhere else. 

He leaned against the white counter and took a minute to appreciate his and Bokuto’s home. They had only moved in together two months ago but the place was everything Akaashi had ever dreamed of. 

It was a renovated warehouse space that had some walls of exposed brick and the rest were white. There was no upstairs, but the house had been made out of three floors of the previous factory—so the ceilings seemed endlessly tall. 

Enormous glass doors took over the entire back side of the home which led to Akaashi’s favorite part of the home— the garden.

Akaashi had never been a gardener, and Bokuto had probably never had a vegetable before he met Akaashi. But that only made the garden more important to Akaashi. 

They tended it every day and the laughs and kisses shared among those plants only seemed to make them grow bigger and sweeter. 

Plants seemed to seep in from the glass in the form of large and small pots littering the floor and nailed to the walls in every direction. Green was quickly becoming Akaashi’s favorite color.

“Keiji,” a rough voice caused him to jump off the counter and turn towards the front door.

Saito Iwaizumi stood in the doorway with his usual scowl. As many times as Akaashi had seen him in his two years as part of the business he never seemed to get used to it.

He easily filled the doorway—all muscle and height that seemed to never end. He wore his usual dark black suit with no tie.

“Saito, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Akaashi turned around and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and reached for the tea pot-

“I’m not staying long.” 

Akaashi’s hand dropped and he placed the cups on the counter before turning,

“What are those lunatics out there up to? I didn’t even bother to stop by when I saw them in the garage.” 

Akaashi smirked, “God knows really. Something about headlights. How can I help you?”

“I have a job for you, but it is absolutely top secret.” 

“You know I don’t keep anything from Bokuto-“

“Bokuto is not the concern.” Saito took a long step forward so he was only about two feet from Akaashi before leaning on the white brick island, “My son is.”

. . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the love so far it means so, so much to me (KEEP IT UP)
> 
> Seriously, you're comments are what makes me continue to write so quickly!
> 
> Also please feel free to chat with me on tumblr: https://imnotoikay.tumblr.com/
> 
> This chapter was a little short so I may try and upload twice this week!
> 
> ALSO I WILL BE WRITTING SEPERATE WORKS COMING OUT SOON (including KuroKen, BokuAka backstories to how they are in this mob family so watch out for them in the series page!!!) 
> 
> Next Time:  
> \- SEXY TIMES ;)  
> \- Akaashi what you doing boy???  
> \- Tooru has some solutions to Iwa's problems (other than during sexy times ;) )


	4. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not too bad right?” Iwaizumi laughed as he turned the car off and faced Oikawa.
> 
> “This is the museum we are meeting him at right? Please just tell me that this isn’t his house.”
> 
> Iwaizumi laughed and placed a light kiss on Tooru’s forehead, “You said no lying.”
> 
> Oikawa turned back towards the window and let a large exhale escape him, 
> 
> “Well,” he took a long pause before shaking his head, “I’m nervous now!” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm here...finally...IM SORRY!
> 
> I promise to stay on this series and I might /might/ spoil you with two chapters to make up for my absence!
> 
> Also in case you don't know, the KuroKen Backstory (Declawed) and BokuAka Backstory (White Owl) have been started and you can find them on the series page!
> 
> Nowwwww let's go!

_“So you’re just never going to tell him?”_

 

_“No Kuroo I’m not.”_

 

_“And you’re just going to die alone.”_

_  
“Yep.”_

 

_Kuroo howled from the backseat and pulled a joint out of his suit pocket,_

 

_“What are you doing?”_

 

_“Oh Christ Iwa are you my parole officer?”_

 

_“Yeah I fucking am. You know you aren’t supposed to use anything it could set you back-“_

 

_“Dude chill, its one joint!”_

 

_“Marjuana is gateway drug,” Bokuto starred at him with a serious expression._

 

_“Fuck okay god!” Kuroo rolled his window down and threw the joint to the wind, “If either of you tells the Boss about this your dead. Especially you daddy’s little girl.”_

 

_Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and found himself speeding up as he drove down the long forest road. He normally enjoyed traveling for jobs, and under a normal circumstance being surrounded by nothing but forest and his best friends would have made him ecstatic._

 

_But too much had changed in the past four years of college._

 

_Bokuto had a boyfriend that was also probably one of the scariest mercenaries he had ever known._

 

_Kuroo was sober. Or trying to be. God was he using again? Fuck._

 

_And Iwaizumi and Oikawa were seeing each other._

 

_But not dating._

 

_It was complicated._

 

_“You’re already at the sex part so why would he say no to a relationship?”_

 

_“Some people enjoy casual sex,” Kuroo sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt and spread out on the back seats._

 

_“Yeah but…I don’t know I would not want to have casual sex with Iwa,” Bokuto frowned looking out the dashboard window._

 

_A few seconds passed in silence because Kuroo erupted into screaming laughter. “HOLY SHIT BO! SAY IT RIGHT TO HIS FACE!”_

 

_“Yeah Jesus Bokuto,” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle at Kuroo’s intense howl from the backseat, “You don’t have to worry about it man I’ll stay way over here.”_

 

_Bokuto tried to hold his frown but it was nearly impossible when Kuroo got laughing the way he was now,_

 

_“That’s not what I meant! I just meant-“_

 

_“WAIT I’M SORRY NO!” Kuroo chocked out from the backseat. He was gripping his stomach and tears were streaming down his eyes, “GIVE ME A MINUTE!”_

 

_A minute turned into four hours of Kuroo snickering through the entire deal—which almost got them shot._

 

_And then giggling through the secondary deal—which DID get them shot at._

 

_In fact, it wasn’t until the sixth hour and they were about two blocks from Iwaizumi’s apartment that Kuroo was ready to finish the conversation._

 

_“Can we get some pizza I’m DYING,” Kuroo groaned from the back seat._

 

_“If you put your clothes back on we can consider it,” Iwaizumi grunted as he quickly changed lanes to head towards their favorite pizza place._

 

_Kuroo groaned but found his black t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants that definitely did not belong to him, but would work._

 

_“I just wore those to the gym and they are not clean.”_

 

_“What the fuck ever,”_

 

_“I have Febreeze!” Bokuto practically leaped out of his seat and pulled a small travel spray of Febreeze out before presenting it to Kuroo._

 

_Iwaizumi and Kuroo starred at the bottle that Bokuto had miraculously pulled out of his pocket as if it were the key to the universe._

 

_“Dude,” Kuroo whispered,_

 

_“Why do you have that?” Iwaizumi asked quietly as he slowed to a stop outside the pizza parlor._

 

_“Because Akaashi always wants to go out for dinner after work so I used to give him my clothes from the car but then he said those smell because most of the time they are dirty but don’t tell him that so I just started carrying Febreeze because then he doesn’t have an excuse and I get to see him in my clothing like 24/7.”_

_Iwaizumi and Kuroo starred at him in awe for a solid three minutes and Bokuto began to shuffle under their glances._

 

_“Is that weird?” Bokuto asked._

 

_“Extremely,”_

 

_“Oh yeah,”_

 

_“But genius,”_

 

_“INVENTIVE!”_

 

_They both clapped him on the back and Kuroo sprayed himself down with Febreeze._

 

 

 

 

 

_And then Iwaizumi_

 

 

_  
_

_And then Bokuto._

 

 

 

 

_In fact they had invented and completed a full Febreeze ceremony which involved chanting, spraying, and carrying Bokuto into the pizza place over their heads with ceremonious grunting._

 

 

 

_They sat at their usual table in the back and before long three pizzas were presented to them. They thanked their waiter, the owner, profusely and began diving in._

 

_“Hey Bo,” Kuroo asked before shoveling two stacked slices in his mouth, “why won’t you have casual sex with Iwa?”_

 

_Bokuto and Iwaizumi chocked and before long Kuroo was laying across the booth holding his stomach tears streaming down his eyes._

 

_“I’m going to explain!” Bokuto laughed,_

 

_“Please do!” Iwaizumi grunted taking a long sip of his orange soda._

 

_“You being the son of a mob boss,” he whispered intensely which cause Kuroo and Iwaizumi to only laugh harder, “Stop Stop! I’m serious! If I knew that, I wouldn’t want anything casual! Too much risk! It’s all or nothing!”_

 

_Kuroo took a deep breath, regaining composure, “Yeah well Oikawa does not have that issue.”_

 

_Bokuto arched an eyebrow at him, “Whatcha mean?”_

 

_“He doesn’t know.”_

 

_Bokuto gaped at Kuroo and then at Iwaizumi,_

_  
“Shut up Bokuto it’s not like you can just say that to someone!”_

 

_“Especially when you’ve been lying about it for what fifteen years now?” Kuroo hummed into his next slice,_

 

_“Not by choice Kuroo.”_

 

_“Iwa that is so fucked up! First day out the gate Akaashi knew I was in the business!”_

 

_“That’s because you met him on a job dipshit!”Iwaizumi grumbled and stood up, “Would you really have told him if he was a stranger? Would you really bring him into this?”_

 

_Kuroo and Bokuto stared at him in silence,_

 

_“Yes.” Bokuto said after a heated thirty seconds, “I love him, and you love Oikawa, and at the end of the day that love trumps all of this…I would walk away in a second for Akaashi, and so would Kuroo-“_

 

_“Yeah well I can’t do that! I’m his fucking son where am I going to go! Even if I left they would all find me. Kill me. Kill him! Where the fuck do I go if he doesn’t want this!” Iwaizumi growled throwing his chair into the table, “Find your own way home.”_

 

_. _ _ _ _ __

 

_“If this is going to work I need you to be completely honest with me.”_

 

That was the first thing Oikawa had said when he knocked on Iwaizumi’s apartment door. 

 

And that was why they were doing this—well not literally this, Iwaizumi thought pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans, but why they were getting dressed and going to his father’s house.

 

His real, genuine, gigantic, remote, house.

 

Iwaizumi ran a nervous hand through his short hair.

 

“Is it that bad?” Oikawa asked with a smile from the other side of the room. He was wearing light jeans and a tucked in white button down. The contrast between his practically glowing figure and the black duvet cover made Iwaizumi think of a painting. Oikawa was breathtaking, remarkable. He inhaled sharply and sat on the other side of the bed. He heard Oikawa shift and smiled at the feeling of his long fingers slowly massaging his bare shoulders,

 

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” 

 

The press of Oikawa’s tone frame pressed against his back was devastatingly distracting, 

 

“Who are you worried about?” Oikawa whispered into his ear causing Iwaizumi to arch his eyebrow. 

 

“What are you up to?” 

 

He could feel Oikawa’s smirk burning into the back of his head as Oikawa placed a soft kiss on his ear lobe,

 

“What ever do you mean?”

 

“Ms. Robinson I think you’re trying to seduce me,” Iwaizumi smiled allowing Tooru to plant trailing kisses down his neck and onto his shoulders, 

 

“No, I’m just trying to relax you,” Oikawa whispered in between kisses, 

 

Iwaizumi laughed loudly, “You’re insatiable.” 

 

“Maybe~” Oikawa lightly grabbed Iwaizumi’s chin turning his face to place a firm kiss on his lips. He pulled away slightly before returning. Iwaizumi’s smile making the kiss mostly Oikawa kissing and Iwaizumi giggling, “You’re not kissing me,” Oikawa sang teasingly, 

 

“I’m just trying to relax you,” Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa swatted at his shoulder playfully,

 

“Rude Iwa-chan!” 

 

Oikawa’s complaint was cut off as Iwaizumi skillfully stood and tackled Oikawa backwards onto the king size. 

 

Oikawa laughed as he peppered light kisses across Oikawa’s face, holding him steadily between his two hands. 

 

“You’re so playful today Iwa!”Oikawa laughed causing Iwaizumi to freeze, shifting back so his weight was placed on his knees which were placed on either side of Oikawa’s hips.

 

“I’m happy.” He sighed heavily and lazily traced his hand across Oikawa’s shirt “I’m just really happy that you came back.” 

 

Oikawa’s face scrunched, “I didn’t come back,” Iwaizumi looked back at him, his face looked desperate like Oikawa was holding his life in his hands. Oikawa sat up kissing Iwaizumi softly in one fluid motion, “I never left,” his fingers trailed down Iwaizumi’s bare chest slowly causing Iwaizumi to suck in a deep breath, “but I do think I made the right decision.” His fingers stopped above the button of Iwaizumi’s jeans causing the other man to grind into the touch subconsciously. 

 

“You’re not worried?” Iwaizumi asked as he leaned forward to begin kissing and sucking on the exposed portion of Oikawa’s neck. _His favorite._

_“_ N-no. I know I’m safe with you.” Oikawa slid his hand slowly back up Iwaizumi’s chest, “And the dangerous aspect is a little sexy if I’m honest.” 

  
Oikawa quickly dropped his hands down to pop open is lover’s jean button, but Iwaizumi swatted his hands away,

 

“We are going to be late.” 

 

Oikawa frowned, “We can be quick.”

 

Iwaizumi arched his eyebrow at Oikawa but placed his hands back, 

 

“Five minutes,” He mumbled into Oikawa’s neck.

 

“That is all I need,” Oikawa smirked. 

 

Iwaizumi placed his hands lightly on Oikawa’s shoulders and guided him back down onto the bed planting a hard kiss on Tooru’s lips. He easily slipped his tongue between his lips and began slowly rolling his hips down onto Oikawa’s already hard length trapped beneath his pants. 

 

Iwaizumi made quick work of the shiny buttons on Oikawa’s shirt while the other man began dragging his hands down Iwaizumi’s back to slide into the back of his pants. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but groan as Oikawa began shamelessly squeezing his partner’s ass.

 

“God I love your ass,” Oikawa sighed.

 

Iwaizumi laughed as he finally freed Oikawa of his shirt and began peppering kisses across his torso—a deep blush spreading across Tooru’s smooth skin. He slipped one of Oikawa’s nipples between his lips and began nibbling lightly on it causing Oikawa to moan and writhe underneath him.

 

“F-five minutes,” Oikawa managed after Iwaizumi began what Oikawa could only describe as a relentless attempt to make him cum without even touching him.

 

Iwaizumi laughed and placed a light kiss on his chest, dragging his hands lightly down Oikawa’s torso to his belt which he made quick work of removing. 

 

After both discarded their clothing Iwaizumi climbed back onto Tooru, finding his lips quickly for a long, passionate kiss.   


Iwaizumi loved doing anything with Oikawa—hanging out, fucking, shopping, drinking, making love—anything. But kissing him was his favorite. Nothing felt as good, as safe, as _right_ as kissing Tooru Oikawa did. Their lips seemed to melt together and provide him with a warmth that he could not get from anything else. A warmth that sent shivers down his spine. A warmth that made his heart beat out of his chest. It was smooth, and joyous and something he simply could not live without.

 

And luckily he wouldn’t have to.

 

He smiled into the deepening kiss at the thought. 

 

“You’re back to smiling and not kissing,” Oikawa sang laughing lightly,

“I’m not going to apologize for you making me happy, Shittykawa.”

 

“IWA-CHAN!!! Why do you have to say that when are in bed!”

 

Iwaizumi laughed and revealed in Oikawa’s intense pouty face for a few moments before leaning down so his mouth brushed across Oikawa’s ears, sending shivers down the other man’s spine.

 

“Should I make it up to you?”

 

Oikawa nodded quickly, “Yes please!” He groaned as Iwaizumi’s hand slid around his cock and giving a firm tug.

 

Iwaizumi planted a kiss on his temple before leaning back onto his knees. Without warning he quickly lowered his mouth over Oikawa’s length causing a loud moan to rip from Oikawa’s lips,

 

“Oh fuck _yes!”_ Tooru moaned throwing his head back against the pillow.

 

Iwaizumi smirked but concentrated on creating a relentless pace of sucking and lowering himself further and further down Oikawa’s length. 

 

This was something that came almost naturally to Iwaizumi. He _loved_ doing this for Oikawa. His moans, his grasp for Iwaizumi’s arms or hair, the way his hips jutted upwards desperately when he was close, his constant string of praises proving that even like this he couldn’t be quiet. 

 

This was the cause of the current smile on Iwaizumi’s face as Tooru gripped his hair slightly tighter before coming hard into Iwaizumi’s mouth, the whisper of _Hajime_ still on his lips. 

 

Iwaizumi swallowed hard before wiping his mouth and crawling back over Tooru to plant a kiss on his forehead.

  
“I love when you do that,” Oikawa smiled as he brought his hands up to cup Iwaizumi’s face nuzzling their noses together, “and I love you.”

 

“I love you too baby,” Iwaizumi smiled kissing his forehead again, “we have to go though.” 

 

“Noooo,” Oikawa frowned, “no fair.”

 

Iwaizumi sat back as Oikawa groaned in complaint, “Alright, alright let me just check the time—FUCK OIKAWA WE HAVE TO GO!”

 

OIkawa shot up knocking their foreheads together as he did so, 

 

“Fuck!” Iwaizumi grumbled holding his forehead and leaping off the bed to find his boxers and pants,

 

“What time is it!?” Oikawa yelled back as he threw his arms back into his sleeves and attempted to close the buttons. 

 

“It’s 11:55 we have to be there in an hour!”

 

Iwaizumi threw on a black t-shirt over his jeans which he had managed to throw back on in record speed. 

 

Today was already going to be stressful and now they were going to be late. And nothing made Saito Iwaizumi more upset than people being late—especially his son. 

 

He quickly grabbed his keys and met Oikawa at the door, locking the three locks in record speed. 

 

The pair speed to the car where Iwaizumi met Tooru on the right side to open the car door and place a long, gentle kiss on his lips.

 

“We can pick up where we left off later, okay?” He hovered over Oikawa’s lips,

 

“You’re on,” Oikawa smirked before closing the distance between them.

 

. . _ _ _ 

 

As Iwaizumi pressed the gas towards the floor of the car Oikawa drew small circles on his hand controlling the gear shift in the middle of the two men.

 

“I told you we were going to be late,” Iwaizumi grumbled but Oikawa could tell there was no actual ill intent behind his words. 

 

“That is entirely your fault.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed loudly and glanced over at Tooru, “I can’t help myself I guess,”

 

“Never change.”

 

At that they both erupted into laughter and Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand a little tighter,

 

“Are you feeling less nervous?” Oikawa asked turning his attention towards the disappearing city scape in the review mirror.

 

“Not at all, yourself?” 

 

Oikawa snorted, “I wasn’t nervous before….but now I’m starting to realize that I will be literally in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of criminals.” 

 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “The hardest thing to get used to is that with those criminals you are the safest you will ever be in your life.”

 

Oikawa took a moment to digest that thought. Disturbingly, he found that Iwaizumi was most likely right. 

 

“My mother used to say that all the time…apparently,” Iwaizumi kept his dark eyes trained on the road ahead and Oikawa smiled softly.

 

“Was it like this for her too?”

 

Iwaizumi arched his eyebrow, “Like what?”

 

“Coming in from the ‘outside,” 

 

Iwaizumi smiled and his expression melted into something that Oikawa could not quite read—it was soft, gentle, but he could see the traces of pain behind those dark eyes.

 

“It was. She was from a regular middle class family, nothing extraordinary. Some of her female friends were in a street gang that clashed with my father’s jobs every now and again but she never participated in it.”

 

“How did she take all this?”

 

Iwaizumi sighed deeply and Oikawa worried he may have asked the wrong question.

 

“Well she took it I would say as well as you did. She thought about it for a little while and in the end decided life was too short to not at least try….that’s what my dad always said. I never actually got to speak to her about it. And I…”

 

Oikawa squeezed his hand and turned to face him, “You what?”

 

Iwaizumi smiled softly but the watering in his eyes was not missed by Oikawa,

 

“I just really wish she would have been here for me to talk to her about you and…for you to talk to I…I never knew her very long so it is rare that I feel her absence in my life but…with this stuff with you, I just wish she could be here to help…and to have met you.”

 

Oikawa leaned over to place a feather-light kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek,

 

“Thank you for telling me that.”

 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat, “Honesty right?”

 

“Right.”

 

. . . _ _

 

After about two hours of driving and Oikawa complaining about his job, they arrived a long, private driveway that seemed to cut through a random section of forest. 

 

“Here we go,” Iwaizumi sighed as he began the drive up the driveway.

 

After a long stretch of forest there stood an enormous wrought-iron gate. Iwaizumi pulled up to a large cement cylinder with a screen. He inputed several codes and security protocols as Oikawa gaped at the sheer magnitude of the fence,

 

“Its twenty-five feet up and electrically charged. Spans the entire length of the property and goes about the same distance in feet below too.” Iwaizumi said calmly as the gate began to shift open.

“Who watches the cameras?” Oikawa asked watching the gate close behind them out of the rearview mirror. 

 

“The cameras?” Iwaizumi turned to face him slightly,

 

“I counted at least four but there’s most likely more,” 

 

Iwaizumi grinned, “Good catch. And there’s security shifts for this place, I’ve had to do a ton when I first started out it’s extremely boring. But important.”

 

Oikawa turned forward and watched the forest open into the most ridiculous piece of property he had ever seen in his life.

 

He laughed in full disclosure.

 

“You’re joking right?”

 

Iwaizumi said nothing but his grin pulled higher and closer to his ears.

 

To say the property was large would be like saying the ocean was large.

 

No, the ocean was massive, expansive—you could never see the entire ocean from the naked eye just by looking off the coast.

 

That is how the Iwaizumi property was.

 

Green rolling hills expanded in every direction. Oikawa swore he saw a lake or a large pond in the distance. There were gardens and fountains and—

 

Right in the middle there was a house, no a mansion, no a manor—

 

There was an indescribably large house built in the Victorian style and was a light beige color with dark blue shingling.

 

It held two enormous towers and triangle roofs unlike anything Oikawa had ever seen.

 

It was long and tall and almost indescribable.

 

As Iwaizumi pulled into the U-shaped drive way and Oikawa saw the detailing of the enormous wooden doors all he felt like he was in a movie.

 

_He lives here? His father….his father lives here?_

 

_I wanted to get married in a place like this….and he lives here._

 

“Not too bad right?” Iwaizumi laughed as he turned the car off and faced Oikawa.

 

“This is the museum we are meeting him at right? Please just tell me that this isn’t his house.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed and placed a light kiss on Tooru’s forehead, “You said no lying.”

 

Oikawa turned back towards the window and let a large exhale escape him, 

 

“Well,” he took a long pause before shaking his head, “I’m nervous now!” He laughed.

. . . . _

 

“He’s here,” Kenma’s voice called out into the previously quite room. He sat near the window watching the driveway with his sharp golden eyes.

 

“Fuck me,” Kuroo groaned before hoping off the large and dramatically ornate bed he was previously lounging on, “I’m unnecessarily nervous about this.”

 

Kenma turned to face him quizzically, Kuroo understood the gesture easily,

  
“It’s Iwa’s man Kenma. He’s a _huge_ deal and last time I met him was at graduation and I fucked it up.”

 

Kenma frowned, “I think bringing up with fake wedding from their childhood was sweet, it was a testament that you had been listening to Iwaizumi all those years ago.”

 

Kuroo shook his head dramatically, “Nah babe I just looked like a creep. And the kid almost shit himself.” 

 

Kenma sighed and stood up to wrap his arms around Kuroo’s waist, he leaned his head into Kuroo’s signature red button down, “Just relax, second impressions are easier than the first. You will be fine.”

 

Kuroo felt a rush of relief crash over him. It always amazed him Kenma knew exactly what he needed to do and say to make Kuroo relax. Not even—Kenma always knew what to do to make Kuroo react in anyway. To make him happy, excited, focussed—Kenma could easily do it all. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around Kenma and had begun tracing small circles in his back,

 

“I hope so,” he sighed placing his chin onto of the other man’s head, “I hope so.”

 

. . . . . 

 

“HOW DO I LOOK!?” Bokuto yelled excitedly before running from the bathroom into the bedroom. Akaashi continued to stare at the gardening magazine on his lap,

  
“You look great sweetie,” he called, flipping the page.

 

“DO YOU THINK OIKAWA WILL LOVE ME!” 

 

Akaashi sighed before closing the magazine, “Yes, of course Bokuto.” 

 

“AKAASHIIIII YOU DIDN’T EVEN LOOOOOOKKKK!!!” 

 

Akaashi glanced sideways to see Bokuto in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was spiked in it’s usual fashion.

 

“Bokuto it’s just a t-shirt,” Akaashi started,

 

“DAMN I KNEW I SHOULD’VE GOTTEN MORE DRESSED-“

 

“Bokuto it’s really-“

 

“I brought like TEN shirts too and I grabbed this one out first and-“

 

“Bokuto you’re not listening-“

 

“And I mean you’re wearing a tank top and sweat pants but you look AMAZING because you ALWAYS DO and-“

 

“BOKUTO!” 

 

Immediately the other man turned quickly to look at Akaashi, his head hanging slightly downward, 

 

“Bokuto you look amazing, please don’t chance, and please relax. Oikawa will love just like everyone does when they first meet you.” He hoped off the large gilded bed to place his hands on Bokuto’s firm shoulders, “Just try to relax okay my love?” He placed a light kiss on the taller man’s lips. Bokuto nodded slowly and placed a returning kiss, 

 

“You’re right angel, thank you.” 

 

“Now let’s head downstairs to meet him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Next Time:  
> \- Oikawa meets the family  
> \- Saito has some things to say to Oikawa  
> \- Akaashi is a little shady??
> 
> Comments get me to write faster ;) 
> 
> Also send some love to me on tumblr if you want: imnotoikay.tumblr.com


	5. Meetings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is finally meeting the fam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> I really wanted to update 2x this week to make up for my inactivity so this chapter is a little short but I PROMISE next chapter will be longer. I felt like the flow was awkward with the seriousness of this chapter and the humor of next chapter so I divded them into two pieces. 
> 
> I will also be updating White Owl within the week :)
> 
> Spotify for this Fanfic:https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE

_“I’m so sorry officer it won’t happen again!”_

 

_Mrs. Oikawa looked exasperated as the flashing lights flooded her face. Oikawa bit his lip knowing he was in for a long lecture from both of his parents when he returned home._

 

_There were three police officers blocking the road from cars but not on-lookers, of which there were probably closed to fifty._

 

_“Ma’am can you please tell me why you’re son attempted to climb the gate again?”_

 

_“This is ridiculous I told you four times,” she ran a shaky hand threw her tight bun pulling some strands loose, “this is his friends house, he did something reckless but this really should not be a problem!”_

 

_The blaring alarms continue to echo off the streets as Oikawa turned his attention back to the gigantic cobblestone wall he had just attempted to scale. He had simply wanted to see what Iwa-Chan’s house looked like after two years of being his friend. He hadn’t even made it to the top when—_

_  
The scratch of tires coming to a sharp halt on pavement shook him from his thoughts. A huge, black sedan was now parked behind the police cars. A tall, cat-like man slinked out of the car and walked over to the gate ignoring the protests of the police officers. He slid back a metal panel on the side of the gate and pinned in a short combination. The alarms ended their screams and a dramatic silence fell over the neighborhood._

 

_“Now,” the man said turning back towards the police officers, his golden eyes practically glowed in the dark and his dark hair was tied back into a low, long pony tail, “I think that is enough excitement for the day.” He took his wallet from his back pocket and handed his ID to a nearby officer, “Kaname Kuroo, property owner. This boy is friend’s with my son, he must have just wanted to get in and play but I could have sworn we told him that we wouldn’t be in today.”_

 

_Oikawa starred at the man in disbelief, Kuroo was not Iwa-Chan’s surname….and this man looked nothing like him._

 

_“No charges, let the women get home, and Tooru, do what you’re told okay?”_

 

_Oikawa felt a cold sweat break out over his body as his mother thanked the man and pulled him back towards the house,_

 

_“Mom that’s not Iwa-Chan’s dad,” he whispered when she closed the door,_

 

_“You do not saying anything about this to anyone do you understand. I will talk to your father. Never bring it up again. Go to your room.”_

 

_. _ _ _ _ __

 

As Iwaizumi opened the enormous oak doors revealing a black and white marble floor, deep red walls, and gold trimmings Oikawa really should not have been surprised.

 

The small hallway led to an enormous room with a dramatic grand stair case that split off into different directions. There were hallways branching from seemingly every side of the large circle room and a dark, wooden door under the bridge of the staircase. 

 

“When you come here that is the first stop,” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze before leading him towards the closed door.

 

“What’s in there?” Oikawa was embarrassed by the jump his voice took while delivering the question,

 

“My father’s office.” 

 

Oikawa gulped but continued walking. He could not shake the feeling that he was marching towards his death.

 

He should’ve listened to his sister. His sweet, sweet older sister that begged him not to do this. The sister who told him to never call again after he made his decision.

 

He shook the negative thought out of his mind, still not quite ready to process the separation.

 

So he should’ve listened to Suga! Suga who told him to follow love and trust Iwaizumi and…wait he did listen to Suga. Which is why he was being led into a dark door in a movie-like mansion.

  
So he should never listen to Suga? Yeah, that sounded right.

 

“So this is the man my son has been telling me about for so long!” 

 

Oikawa felt his soul leave his body. The office was lined with floor to ceiling bookcases, two large red chairs, a dark desk, and a tall, cat-like man sitting on the edge of the desk. A man with gold eyes that seemed to glow in the dark and dark hair in a low, long pony tail. A man Oikawa had seen years before. 

 

“Y-you,”

 

“Come off it Kaname, Oikawa this is my Uncle Kaname, he’s Kuroo’s father and my dad’s right hand.”

 

Oikawa’s heart did not seem to like that answer,

 

“I’ve met him before,” the pair looked at him for a long moment before Kaname threw his head back in a high pitched laugh,

  
“You’re right! Oh I had to be so stuffy that day! Ugh cops, they bring out the worst in people right?”

  
Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to be nervous,

 

“What are you guys talking about?”

 

“That night I tried to break into your house…when I was like seven,” Oikawa examined the intricate carpet laying across the floor,

 

“Oh that’s right, I forgot about that.” 

 

“Your father should have been down by now, I’ll go grab him,” Kaname slid of the desk and seemed to take two long steps before reaching the door behind them he was eerily silent, “it was nice seeing you again Tooru, I hope you haven’t forgotten what I said last time.”

 

Oikawa took a deep breath. 

 

This was it. This was one of the moments he knew he was being tested. He wasn’t stupid. Walking into the den of a mobster and saying you wanted to continue to date his son was not going to be a walk in the park. They wanted to feel him out, challenge him, see if he could handle this. And he could. 

 

He looked directly into Kaname’s glowing eyes, “What did you say again?” 

 

He felt his mouth quirk into a grin as a flash of worry slid over Kaname’s eyes. Iwaizumi starred at the man in confusion, and Oikawa knew he had won. There was no way Kaname would repeat the patronizing line in front of Iwaizumi knowing it would upset him. 

 

“Just to keep your chin up,” Kaname’s high pitch laugh rang out through the enormous hallway as he went to find Iwaizumi’s dad.

 

Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi as soon as the man disappeared from sight,

 

“This is going to be a long day,” 

 

Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around his waist, “Are you going to tell me what that was?”

 

“A power play,” Oikawa sighed, “a really stupid power play against a professional killer.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “So you’re making friends already?”

 

“Trying to.”

 

. . _ _ _ 

 

“You’re laughter gives me a headache, it’s a miracle those damn Rats haven’t found us with how loud you are Kaname,” Saito grumbled as the tall man entered his bedroom.

 

“Come on Old Man you’re son is waiting for you.”

 

“He was late first.”

 

Kaname laughed again as he helped Saito stand up from the chaise by the large windows of the bedroom. 

 

“You’re lucky he was late or you would have had to slip away and that would have been suspicious.” 

 

Saito scowled at him, “Do I pay you to say the obvious or do I pay you to support me?”  


“Being as how I’m _literally_ supporting you I’m going to go with the later.” 

 

“My father played a sick joke picking you as my hand.”  


Kaname’s shriek of laughter erupted again, “You sound more and more like him everyday!”

 

Saito remained quiet as Kaname helped him slowly down the stairs until they were almost to his office,

  
“What do you think of him?”

 

“He’s got spunk.”

 

“Do you think he can handle this?”

  
“As well as anyone.” 

 

Saito glared up at him, “You’re hiding something?”

 

“We will discuss later.” 

 

With that Kaname gave him a light push in the direction of the office before disappearing down another hallway.

 

. . . _ _ 

 

“Bro what is this guy like?” 

 

“Bro I don’t know I’ve seen him like twice in my life. Iwaizumi seems to think he’s cool.”

 

“And you believe Iwaizumi’s opinion.”

 

“Fuck no!”

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes as he gave up on his fourth attempt at reading this section on DIY rain barrels. 

 

“Are we being loud again I’m sorry ‘Kashi!” 

 

“It’s okay Bokuto,” he turned to Kenma who was glued to his Nintendo Switch, and then looked towards the two boys sprawled out across the plush carpet tossing a tennis ball back and forth. They continued their rhythm in silence for a record thirty seconds before,

 

“So his name is Tofu?”  


“Tooru!” Kuroo snickered, almost loosing the ball,

 

“That makes a lot more sense.” 

 

Akaashi lifted his magazine again when his phone began buzzing on the arm of his chair. 

 

[K. Kuroo]: Come to my room need to discuss your job.

Read: 2:01 pm

 

Akaashi set his magazine aside before standing out of his chair and stepping over the long limbs littering the carpet towards the door when a hand wrapped around his ankle,

“Where you going Akaashi?” Kuroo looked up at him grinning,

 

“Just telling your father all the terrible things you did in college.”

 

Kuroo laughed, “Like he doesn’t already know.” 

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing they asked me to come upstairs so that is what I am going to do.”

 

Kuroo released his ankle, “Have fun with Tofu.”  


“Wait I thought you said it was Tooru!?”

 

Akaashi shook his head as he closed the door behind him silencing Kuroo’s hysteric laughter. 

 

. . . . _ 

 

“So, you’re the one dating my son.” 

 

Oikawa gulped for what felt like the tenth time in two minutes. He could feel his palms sweating and that itchy sensation of sweat rolling down his scalp to his neck. The room felt stifling, he imagined what sitting inside an oven would be like. Iwaizumi sat to his left in a match red and gold chair, and Saito said across the gigantic desk. He wore a simple black suit and several golden rings. Oikawa knew his outfit alone costed more than Oikawa’s college degree. He seemed almost too calm, and wore a serious expression that left nothing to be gained from. His dark eyes were trained on Oikawa, his lips pulled into a hard line, his jaw slack. His arms down across the desk—his pinky tapping out a strange beat. 

 

Oikawa hadn’t realized how long he had remained silent until Iwa cleared his throat next to him,

  
“Sorry, yes I am, Tooru Oikawa it’s an honor to finally meet you sir.” 

 

Oikawa extended his hand but quickly retracted it when the man didn’t move.

 

“Oikawa I know your father and he would be disappointed in that weak introduction.”  
  
Oikawa frowned, his father had always been a touchy subject for him. Always expecting too much, never bothering to thank or praise him—it led Oikawa down many dangerous slopes of wanting to be perfect or wanting to rebel. He was satisfied now with never meeting the man’s standards, but it wasn’t something he liked having affirmed to him. Especially not by someone who he wanted to impress arguably more than his father.

 

“Oikawa’s father is a difficult subject-“

 

“Please Hajime who’s father isn’t.”

 

Iwa looked down quickly and Oikawa felt an intense feeling of sympathy for him—no empathy. That feeling of wanting to be the best for your father…and never being enough. He squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand lightly before turning back to Saito as he began speaking,

 

“You know a dangerous amount of information here kid.”

 

He left the sentence hanging. It wasn’t a question, but a demand for an explanation. Why should I keep you alive? Oikawa read it easily, 

 

“Sir, I’ve known your son a long, long time and there has never been anyone in my life that has made me so happy or feel so in love-“

 

“Please skip the cheese fest. I understand your history with my son fully.”

 

Oikawa swallowed, _come on Tooru this is test number two. Impress them. You were born to do this._ Memories of his father nailing into his sister how arguments should be formed came rushing back into his mind before he looked directly into Saito’s coal black eyes. He looked so much like his son, yet so different. They shared the same hard features and general build, but Saito was not as tan as his son, and his hair was a silky brown rather than the ink black spikes Iwaizumi sprouted. 

 

_“Saito,”_ the name felt cold and strange coming out of his mouth. It as the name he had read so many times through his and Suga’s research, the name of a killer, the name of Iwaizumi’s father.Using his first name clearly caught his attention as he sat up slightly and his eyes trained on Oikawa’s. Oikawa did not break under the intense eye contact, “I have known and loved your son since I was five years old. I do not intend to throw that love away because of his…family…I understand that my safety cannot be guaranteed, and I understand that he needs a person to support him constantly. I can be that person, I already _am_ that person. Your secret is safe with me and I intend to stay by Hajime’s side until the day I die…even if that comes closer than I originally anticipated.”

 

Saito continued to hold the intense eye contact for several seconds before breaking out into a light chuckle. He leaned back and shook his head in a way that mirrored a gesture Oikawa was very family with his Iwaizumi doing when he was amused.

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear. I’ll let the two of you rest and get on with the other introductions I am sure you are all too excited for.” He stood up and held his hand out to shake Oikawa’s quickly and full of power. “I will see you both for dinner at seven.” With that the man turned and faced the large window behind the desk. Oikawa arched his eyebrow as Iwa-chan instinctively rose to his feet and began to head towards the door. Oikawa shook his head at him and Iwa began repeatedly shaking his hand in a “come here” motion until Oikawa eventually deciphered what he was doing and rose to his feet to follow him out of the door.

 

Iwaizumi held the door open for him and closed it after he entered the large hall again,

 

“Well that wasn’t too-“  


Iwaizumi covered his mouth quickly and Oikawa groaned. Iwaizumi shook his head and held a finger over his mouth. _Don’t talk? Iwa-chan what the hell?!_

 

Iwaizumi grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him up the left staircase. 

 

Tooru felt incredible on edge after the sudden gesture but tried to ignore it as he took in the continued splendor of the place. Everything seemed to be detailed with gold and the lights from gigantic windows and fancy chandeliers danced in the shiny yellow at every turn. Long hallways with dark oak and red runners seemed to stretch out in every possible direction and Oikawa quickly released he would get miserably lost without Iwaizumi and in fact…had absolutely no idea how to get back to the grand staircase. Rooms seemed to line almost every wall—they each had golden plaques with simple cursive labels. Oikawa tried to read them al as they moved quickly down the halls.

 

_Arcade. There’s an arcade?! K, T. B, K. Office 5. “Storage”._

 

“Storage?” Oikawa asked allowed staring back at the passing plaque,

 

Iwaizumi laughed and released his hand as they turned left into a dead ending hallway, 

 

“Kaname made the labels when my dad took over and for a lot of them he just relocated old one’s adding quotations as some kind of joke. That one’s an armory though so it kind of works.”

 

Oikawa smirked but could not help the slight turn in his stomach, _an armory…what does that even mean? Not a gun closet….an armory._

 

“Well,” Iwaizumi interrupted his thoughts as they stood at the door at the end of the hallway. There were short extensions of the hallway shooting to the left and right that dead ended into two large windows. Oikawa read the label on the door which simple read, _H._ “This is my room.”

 

Iwaizumi opened the door revealing a room that matched the general, overdecorated house. It opened to a large living space with dark black leather couches that clashed with the red and gold decoration of the rest of the room. The was a door open to the imminently right revealing a large bathroom, and a door on the far left wall next to a window that made up much of the back wall. Oikawa instinctively walked to the room to open up to an enormous master bedroom. The California king looked almost small in the room and there was little to no furniture inside. Just a small bedside table, a chaise, and two closed windows,

 

“I’m sorry for shushing you before,” Iwaizumi said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, placing his chin on his shoulders, “my father has cameras and microphones everywhere, except in here. I asked to have them removed when I turned 18 and he obliged. Trust me, me and Kuroo have inspected every centimeter of this place. I didn’t want you to say something to me that you expected to be in private when it wasn’t.” 

 

Oikawa felt his body melt into the familiar touch. Iwa’s warmth had the unchallenged ability to relax him almost immediately and it had been that way since they were children. A get well hug from Iwaizumi could cure even the worst colds. 

 

Oikawa laid his head backwards slightly allowing Iwaizumi to latch on even tighter—closer—to him. 

 

“Thank you for that. I have nothing bad to say but you’re right I would have been upset to find out that I was speaking to more than just you.” 

 

Iwaizumi exhaled and began tracing small, light circles over Oikawa’s hips with the pads of his thumbs. The entire situation left Oikawa with a strange sense of peace that was no unwelcome but unexpected.

 

A lot had changed in just over a week for him. He had gone from being a relatively normal kid working for his rich father at a reputable business straight out of college. Then, out of nowhere, his life was completely unrooted as the love of his life was forced to admit what had to be one of the deepest secrets in the world. Then they had separated. Oikawa had cried on Suga’s couch more than he cared to admit. Then he began thinking…a lot. And then he released that a life without Iwaizumi just was not worth living—even if the life he would have with him was dangerous and terrifying. That turned into a long night of kissing and moving so closely together Oikawa thought they would be molded together forever. 

This closeness was something that had seemingly developed over night. As he felt Iwaizumi breathing lightly behind him, felt the warmth of his firm chest and strong arms around him and the curve of his chin tucked tightly into Oikawa’s neck—he couldn’t help but feel that inseparable sensation again. Oikawa had always felt that Iwaizumi and him fit together like puzzle pieces…but since the secret was revealed their bodies seemed to melt together unlike ever before. As if the space between those puzzle pieces and their deep grooves marking that they were separate were too large and too deep to exist anymore. 

 

Ironically, this peace and this closeness was the opposite of what Oikawa had expected when he was crying on Suga’s sofa. He thought for sure his life would be nonstop action and horror over wether Iwaizumi would go out one day and never return. But forty-eight hours in and so far there were no death threats and already so many moments just like this one—where everything was warm, and soft, and quiet, and perfect. 

 

“He reminds me of you,” Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi stopped his movements,

 

“Hm?”

 

“Your father, Saito.” The word still felt foreign but almost less steely than before,

 

“That’s what they all say,” Iwaizumi shifted slightly as if he were going to pull away but changed his mind,

 

“Does that bother you?” Oikawa turned his head in slightly to watch Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eyes,

 

“It used to. But my father and I have gotten closer recently…it was strange at first but now I honestly enjoy being closer to him. I don’t think we are alike at all but, it doesn’t bother me if you think we are.”

 

Oikawa hummed for a moment in thought, “I’m glad I finally met him.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed and pulled away eliciting a loud grown from Oikawa,

 

“Well I hope you will still be glad after I introduce you to gang!” He turned and walked back towards the living area of the enormous bedroom,

 

“The gang?” Oikawa asked his heart sinking. He turned hot on Iwaizumi’s trail, “I thought you said I was just meeting a couple people I didn’t realize you met I was meeting literally everyone I am not really prepared for this Iwa-chan I don’t know if I can meet everyone is it a lot of people or—“

 

Iwaizumi’s loud, hearty laugh broke his stream of consciousness, “Relax Shittykawa I meant like my friends,” he managed between laughs, 

 

“Oh.” Oikawa frowned and crossed his arms, “How am I supposed to know Iwa-chan! Stop laughing you’re so mean Iwa-chan!!!”

 

. . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS! 
> 
> Commenting is the best way to get me to write faster and I am so appreciative of all of your feedback so far!
> 
> Next Time  
> \- a much longer chapter  
> \- why is Akaashi getting called upstairs?!?!  
> \- what will Kuroo do to save his shifty first impression?  
> \- will Bokuto blow his first impression too?  
> \- what is Oikawa going to think!?  
> \- how awkward is a family dinner when you just met everyone??  
> \- will that big ol' bed get used or? 
> 
> I love you guys thank you so much for reading!


	6. Meetings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa meets the friends and the wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM the worst I take so long to update I'm so sorry.
> 
> Thank you for all your support I love you all.
> 
> I'm on the hunt for an editor so if any of you would be interested please message me on tumblr here: https://imnotoikay.tumblr.com/
> 
> Playlist for this story here: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE

. _ _ _ _ 

It did not take long for Oikawa to realize he could not live without Iwaizumi.

 

When they were seven, two years after meeting, and Iwaizumi went on a two month long vacation to some tropical island…Oikawa had learned that he could not have any fun when his precious Iwa-Chan was gone. He missed him too much, and none of his friends made him laugh quite the way that iwaizumi did.

 

When they were fourteen and Iwaizumi almost went to a different private school from Oikawa, he learned that he could not focus without Iwaizumi. If he could not talk to Iwa-Chan to clear his head or work through whatever was going on in his life…his school work suffered and so did his happiness.

 

When they were sixteen and Oikawa blew out his knee during a volleyball game he realized he could not stand with iwaizumi. Both literally as Iwaizumi acted as crutches whenever Oikawa needed them…but figuratively as well. Iwaizumi went to the hospital with him and stayed until the mean nurse forced him to leave. He returned the next morning as soon as visiting hours began. Oikawa’s own parents hadn’t visited until that afternoon, when they say that Hajime was there they did not feel the need to stay. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa countless pieces of advice on how to recover quickly and safely. He listened to every repetitive tear that Oikawa shed over his lack of mobility. And when Oikawa made his come back to the sport—Iwaizumi was the first to surround him in an impossibly tight hug. 

 

“You did it! I’m so proud of you.”

 

When they were nineteen and Iwaizumi collapsed next to him on the small dorm bed Oikawa learned that he could not experience true pleasure without Iwaizumi. The way his hands traced over every inch of Oikawa’s skin. The way their bodies seemed to melt together as if they were made to do just that. The way Iwaizumi kissed him and ran his hands through Oikawa’s hair like they were long lost lovers being reunited at last. He could not compare it to anything else.

 

All along these experiences built up to one conclusion. The conclusion being slammed into Oikawa right now…that he couldn’t live without Iwaizumi.

 

“Please, please tell me he’s okay please Kuroo please,” Oikawa couldn’t feel his throat anymore it was raw and felt like he had swallowed shards of glass. His vision was blurred and he could barely focus on the painfully white walls of the waiting room. He could feel Suga’s tight grasp around his hands grounding him into his seat. The warmth helped his hands to almost stop shaking, but it wasn’t enough. There was only one person that could take this away and he was behind the cursed double doors on the opposite wall. The one’s Kuroo just walked out of.

 

Kuroo looked wrecked. His usually small eyes seemed impossibly large. His pupils were blown open and his entire face seemed completely drained of all color. His usual smirk replaced with an unnaturally neutral expression and there were clear lines streaking down his cheeks. He made the careful decision to avoid looking directly at Oikawa and it made Tooru’s skin crawl. 

 

“Akaashi,” Kuroo started. His voice was harsh as if he had been competing against Oikawa in the glass swallowing competition. Keiji attempted to stand up to hear what he said but immediately fell back into his seat. Kuroo leaped forward to catch him and lowered to his knees in front of him. Oikawa could hear Akaashi’s light sobs pick up again and he felt his stomach twinge,

 

“Kuroo please tell me he’s okay,” Akaashi almost sounded as if he had moaned, “I can’t live without him I won’t!”

Oikawa felt time freeze. He could see Iwaizumi’s smiling face blind through his vision. It was then that he realized….that he could not live without Iwaizumi. 

 

**_Two months Earlier._ **

 

Akaashi slipped into the bedroom quietly. Saito sat on the chaise looking unusually exhausted. Kanama was looking out a far window.

 

“Thank you for coming Keiji,” Kanama whispered from the window. It made Akaashi’s hairs stand on edge. Everything about the situation sent red flags barring into Keiji’s mind. Saito would never be lounging if he was called in for business and Kanama never whispered—not even on jobs.

 

“What is going on,” Keiji asked, he felt the weight of the revolver tucked into its usual home in the waist band on his pants as he remained close to the door.

 

“Relax,” Saito grumbled, “if anyone in this room is in danger it’s me.”

 

Akaashi felt his eyes widen unwillingly, “What?”

 

Saito sighed heavily before dropping his head into his hands,

 

“I’m going to tell you something and you cannot say a word to anyone do you understand?”

 

Akaashi felt his heart sink _why is it always me that gets the big secrets?_

 

“You can’t say this to even Koutarou-“

 

“Then you shouldn’t tell me—“  
  
“We have to!” Kaname snapped turning from the window, “One of you has to know and it cannot be Hajime or Tetsurou and Bokuto will blab as soon as he hears! It has to be you!”

 

Akaashi gulped,

 

“I know you don’t like to keep secrets from him Keiji, but just this once you must.” Saito stood up slowly staggering slightly. Just from that motion alone Akaashi could tell that whatever was going to come next was going to be the worst news he had heard in his entire life.

 

And he was right.

 

. . _ _ _ 

 

Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s hand tightly as he led him back through the maze of hallways and back down the stairs. They arrived at another large set of doors that Iwaizumi opened to reveal a large common room. There was a stone fire place roaring on the far corner of the room and a perimeter of enormous windows with golden trims and red curtains drawn open. There were several red couches throughout the room, but the couches that were placed nearest to the fire place, facing each other, were full of a very interesting cast of characters.

 

Oikawa recognized Kuroo immediantly. He was sprawled across a love seat with his legs draped over some man with bleached hair and horrible roots. His black hair was, as per usual, a mess and his golden eyes were trained on Oikawa. He wore tight black jeans and a tucked in red button down. The sleeves were rolled up revealing dark black tiger stripes inked from his wrists to his elbows. The blonde who was housing his long legs wore similar black jeans but a black shirt with what Oikawa immediately recognized as the portal logo. He was completely focussed on his phone and did not look up to acknowledge Oikawa. 

 

On the opposite couch sat a very excited and strange looking man that Oikawa could not help but stare at. He had enormous golden eyes that sparkled from across the enormous room and Oikawa could have sworn he could see him practically vibrating in his seat. His hair seemed to form a presence of its own as it rocketed off his head into a white and black cloud. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. 

 

_I thought Iwa said there would be four people-_

 

 

As the thought processed in Oikawa’s mind a tall man slinked into the room from a door on the back corner of the room. Oikawa could feel his body tense slightly. 

 

He was gorgeous.

 

_That jerk is prettier than me!_

 

It was an incredibly shallow and insecure thought—but an important one for that same reason. Oikawa was not used to feeling inadequate, and he was especially not used to feeling like he was not the most beautiful person in the room. Seeing the other man, with his perfectly dark and curly hair and his gorgeous eyes with eyelashes Oikawa could see from across the room filled Tooru with a strange feeling of jealousy. And green was not Oikawa’s color. 

 

Iwaizumi shifted awkwardly next to Oikawa which drew him from his envious thoughts,

 

“Sorry I’m late,” the man from across the room responded to Iwaizumi’s movement. His voice was soft, and god damnit even his voice was better than Tooru’s!

 

Oikawa huffed slightly and Iwaizumi took the moment to step forward,

 

“Its fine. Tooru this is Keiji Akaashi he specializes in espionage and discrete assassination.” 

 

Akaashi took the opportunity to step closer to them and extend his hand to Tooru. He did not smile, but rather seemed to be examining OIkawa.

 

The absurdity of the situation struck Tooru like a ton of bricks. Who on earth, other than himself, would be stupid enough to be shaking hands with the worlds most beautiful…discrete assassin…

 

Literally no one. But Tooru had chosen Iwaizumi over being normal, so he took Akaashi’s disgustingly well-moisturized hand and gave it a firm shake and a forced smile,

 

“Oikawa, pleasure to meet you.”

 

Akaashi arched an elegant eyebrow at him as if he saw completely through Oikawa’s false greeting.

 

“Tooru I hope we can be quick friends,” Akaashi smirked but his words felt like a challenge. Iwaizumi coughed breaking the moment,

“This is his boyfriend Koutarou Bokuto, he specializes in being up my ass.”

 

“HEY!” Bokuto chirped as he literally jumped off the couch to shake OIkawa’s hand. 

 

Oikawa made a quick mental note of him being Akaashi’s boyfriend before shaking his hand in return,

 

“Nice to meet you,”

 

“I’m not just a pain in the ass, I just do a lot so I don’t have like a speciality,” Bokuto scratched the back of his head awkwardly and Akaashi wrapped his arm around his waist and smiled slightly at him,

 

“Bokuto Iwa was just making a joke.”

 

Iwaizumi pointed towards Kuroo,   


“And this is Bokuto’s boyfriend Kuroo who you’ve met,”

 

“Shove off Hajime you’re just jealous you don’t have the bro-lationship that me and Bo have,” Kuroo snickered as his made no effort to greet Oikawa. 

 

“The fact that you just used the word bro-lationship says a shocking amount about you,” Iwaizumi laughed before nodding towards the blonde,

 

“That’s Kenma he’s dating Kuroo for some god forsaken reason, and he heads one of the labs.”   


Oikawa nodded slowly, _the labs…like where they make the drugs…because being a drug manufacturer is totally normal…especially for someone that looks so adorable…normal…_

 

_“_ It’s nice to finally meet you Tooru,” Kenma looked up from his phone for a brief second to smile at Oikawa before returning to whatever he was doing.

 

Everyone stood in an awkward silence for what felt like ages before Bokuto’s stomach growled at a level of volume Oikawa had never heard before. The man turned a violent shade of red afterwards which caused everyone, including Oikawa to laugh which helped to lighten the mood.

  
“Should we grab something to eat?” Iwaizumi asked no one in particular and everyone gave some variant of “yes” in response.

 

In no time the room was full of empty pizza boxes and everyone had found their place on a couch or on the floor in front of the fire place.

 

OIkawa was surprised at how comfortable he felt around Iwaizumi’s friends after just a few hours.

 

Bokuto was loud and very funny. He always seemed to have a new story to tell that Iwaizumi and Kuroo would gladly chime in on to help make it more dramatic or hilarious. Most of them were about getting stopped by cops after returning from jobs or for doing something stupid on a job. At first it was strange for Oikawa to wrap his mind around the concept that he was being told, in great detail, about very illegal events. But when he was able to try to think past that the stories were hilarious.

 

Kenma very rarely spoke, but when he did he was always very kind. He seemed to be much more interested in gathering information about Oikawa and his life than anyone else. Asking questions like, “Have you been to this side of the country before?”, “What did you major in college?” “Do you like your current job?”

 

Kuroo was sly and sometimes seemed like an ass, but Oikawa could tell there was something deeper to him. He was a mystery, but one that Tooru wanted to find out much more about. He was someone clearly important to Iwa-Chan, which meant he had to eventually be important to Oikawa…especially if he was going to piece together Iwaizumi’s past and current life. But he wanted to learn more about Kuroo alone, not with all these people scrutinizing everything he said just as much as he did for them. 

 

Akaashi was the only person that Oikawa did not quite trust. He very rarely spoke, simply leaned against Bokuto’s muscular torso. But his eyes seemed permanently trained on Oikawa. It was terrifying. He felt dangerous, and when Tooru would fall into one of Bokuto’s rousing stories only to notice Akaashi’s stare he felt shivers run up his spine. 

 

“That’s when Kuroo jumps on the roof of the car! Now at this point the officer has absolutely NO idea what is happening! Iwa is in the driver’s seat dressed like James frickin’ Bond, I’m laying on the hood wearing swim trunks and a blow up swan, and Kuroo is stark naked on the roof of the car-“

 

“I’m sorry I need to use the rest room!” Oikawa chirped quickly averting his eyes from Akaashi’s stare.

 

“Oh it’s right-“

 

“I can show him,” Akaashi smiled before slowly standing up, his joints cracking loudly.

 

Iwaizumi leaned back against the couch again,

 

“Oh thanks man, Tooru is that okay?”

 

Oikawa felt his heart speed up slightly, he looked over to Akaashi who cocked a light brow at him and back at Iwaizumi who smiled widely at him. He took a deep breath before nodding,

 

“Yeah of course, thank you Akaashi.”

 

He felt chills slide over his body as he walked next to the other man and out into the hall, the door clicking behind them.

 

. . . __ 

 

Akaashi led Tooru to the bathroom in relative silence. He waited in the hallway while Oikawa took in the splendor of the bathroom that was larger than the one in his far too expensive apartment. 

 

When Oikawa opened the door Akaashi seemed to quickly whip a tear from his face which caused Oikawa to arch an eyebrow at him.

_Is he crying? Should I ask him about it?_

 

Oikawa pushed whatever fear of the other man he had to the side as he stopped walking and turned around,

 

“Let’s go back this way!” He accidentally shouted as he tried to ignore the jittery feeling in his stomach that the other man gave him,

 

Akaashi turned to face him with wide eyes as if he realized what Oikawa was doing. Then he did something completely shocking—he smiled.

 

It was a soft and devastatingly beautiful smile, but Oikawa could only focus on the sorrow in his eyes.

 

They walked down the long hallway that led to a set of sliding glass doors which led into a large garden, Oikawa mentally noted that he wanted to return here with Iwa-Chan when he could focus on the splendor of the roses rather than the anxiety he faced next to Akaashi.

 

He wasn’t sure why, but the man gave him bad vibes. Oikawa was fairly superstitious and always trusted his gut…and his gut was telling him to run far, far away from Akaashi. 

 

Instead he found himself holding the other man as he cried into his shoulder, his sobs muted by the fountain behind them. 

 

After about three minutes Akaashi stood up and rubbed his palms harshly into his dark eyes,

 

“I’m so sorry I don’t know why that just happened,” he whispered and Oikawa shook his head,

 

“It’s totally fine, you live an insane life I’d imagine you have a lot to cry about,” Tooru laughed lightly and Akaashi joined him,

 

“You’re so right!” 

 

Oikawa wanted to ask him if he needed help but he couldn’t. He had literally just met the man and highly doubted that he wanted to talk about whatever was on his mind. He figured he would appreciate a silent recognition of support rather than Tooru prying, despite how insatiably curious he was. 

 

They smiled at each other before Akaashi nodded back towards the house,

 

“Should we—“

  
“Yeah! They are probably worried about where we went!” 

 

Akaashi smiled and they turned to walk back to the house,

 

“So you’re dating Bokuto?” Oikawa asked turning towards the other man. He was slightly shorter than Oikawa, but definitely slightly taller than Iwaizumi he noted. His skin looked incredibly soft and even. Oikawa silently screamed, _he probably doesn’t even do anything to look that good its just genetics that asshole_. 

 

“Yes,” Akaashi said quietly, a hint of wistfulness shinning over his eyes,

 

“Did you meet on a job or?” 

  
Akaashi shook his head, “You could say that.”

 

At that time they had returned back to the room where the four other men seemed to sit in anticipated silence for their return,

 

“What took so long?” Bokuto asked nervously,

 

“I just wanted to show Tooru the garden,” Akaashi winked at Oikawa as the others erupted into a mixture of groans and cheers,

 

“What?” Oikawa asked eyeing Iwaizumi but it was Kuroo who spoke up,

 

“We were placing bets on what you two were doing and now we all owe Bokuto two grand…well except Kenma because we all know he doesn’t make bets.”

 

“I’m not stupid,” Kenma’s quiet voice called from next to Kuroo which caused even Akaashi to laugh. 

 

“What did you bet?” Oikawa asked sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap happily,

  
“Well I bet that you went to the garden,” Bokuto said as he pocketed the literal wads of cash he had received from the other two men,

 

“I bet that you were just taking a long ass time in the bathroom because you take a million years in the bathroom,” Iwaizumi laughed and everyone then turned towards Kuroo.

 

“I bet you were having some ridiculously hot sex I’ll be honest.” 

 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped half in shock and half for a joke. Everyone began laughing wildly and Oikawa turned to Akaashi,

 

“We never said what happened in the garden,” He winked and Akaashi laughed so loud he snorted which caused everyone in the room to explode in laughter again.

 

The rest of the night carried on much like that—random jokes that caused everyone to laugh until the gorgeous Akaashi snorted horribly making everyone laugh until their stomach’s felt like they would burst.

 

Kuroo was sarcastic and witty—but funny. Oikawa realized quickly that he cared immensely about everyone in the room and would willingly die for them. He, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto were a powerful combination. They were constantly busting on each other and referencing their wild tales that Oikawa could not actually enjoy because he was not nervous. Kuroo often referenced Iwaizumi as “brother” and the two seemed to have such an intense respect for one another that Oikawa could not help but hope that one day he would get to actually know Kuroo.

 

Kenma was still quiet and Bokuto was still loud and Akaashi still starred. But not quite the way he did before. This time it was much more of an investigative look, like he was searching to understand and appreciate Oikawa rather than tear him apart. 

 

At around seven a well dressed man that Iwaizumi identified as Clark the butler announced that dinner would be served in an hour and that the dress code was black tie which caused everyone to buzz about what it could possibly be and if more people would show up. 

Then everyone went their separate ways to get ready.

 

. . . . _

 

Back in the room Iwaizumi placed his hands warmly on Oikawa’s hips and drew his body flush with the other man in a passionate kiss.

 

Oikawa moaned into and felt his eyes flutter shut as his hands wrapped tightly around Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

“I love you so much,” Iwaizumi sighed as he peppered kisses across Oikawa’s cheeks and jaws before returning intensely to his lips,

 

“I love you too baby,” Oikawa whispered in between kisses. 

 

“It’s not too bad right?” Iwaizumi started to slowly walk them backwards into the enormous bedroom and Oikawa gladly let his body slide backwards with him,

 

“I don’t know you’ve certainly given better kisses,” Oikawa teased

 

“Not the kisses Shittykawa my friends,” Iwaizumi laughed before stopping them at the foot of the bed. He removed his hands to begin removing Oikawa’s shirt, placing light kisses wherever new skin was revealed. Oikawa ran his hands through Iwaizumi’s thick hair as he did so, 

 

“Not bad, Bokuto is really funny, Kenma seems sweet, Akaashi is…”

 

_Should I tell him?_

 

Oikawa processed a million thoughts rapidly. Iwaizumi and his relationship—when they had actually called it that rather than just forcing down their true feelings to remain friends—was always built on full disclosure and trust. But that wasn’t exactly true anymore. Oikawa was literally standing inside the house of Iwaizumi’s deepest secret and lie which he kept from Oikawa for literally his entire life. But did that give Oikawa the right to lie now? Well not _lie_ but hide the truth. Oikawa mentally slapped himself—no. Iwaizumi had just promised him that now there would never be more secrets and lies. That’s why he was in this house…meeting people he needed to in order to fully understand Iwaizumi’s life. 

 

Oikawa yelped out of his thoughts as Iwaizumi took his nipple between his teeth pulling him out of his thoughts. _Later._ He would tell Iwaizumi later.

 

Iwaizumi laughed deeply and Oikawa began again,

 

“Akaashi is nice and Kuroo seems really cool. I would like to get to know him mo-OH! God Iwa-Chan do you want me to talk to you because you’re not acting like it!”

 

Iwaizumi laughed again and returned to Tooru’s lips for a long kiss. 

  
“I like getting you flustered,” His voice came out deep and sultry making Oikawa’s already severely hard erection jump slightly,

 

“Then get me flustered,” Oikawa grinned devilishly at Iwaizumi who then bent slightly to grab Tooru’s thighs and lift him onto his waist. He then stepped forward to drop both of them on the giant bed.

Oikawa groaned loudly as his body his the mattress. It was easily the softest bed he had ever been on in his entire life. He felt like he was sinking into it, yet it was so firm and supportive he worried he might climax just at the feeling beneath him.

 

“Is this memory foam?” He was embarrassed at how much his voice hitched. Iwaizumi stopped his meticulous work of kissing every inch of Oikawa’s chest to stare up at him in disbelief.

 

“What?” He asked as if he hadn’t hear Oikawa correctly, “Did you just…did you just ask me if my mattress was memory foam as I am literally about to rip your pants off?”

 

Oikawa watched the small smirk on this side of his lips and he felt his own smile growing,

 

“Yes,” He laughed loudly which Iwaizumi joined in shaking his head, “you love me,” Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi leaned forward to kiss his nose lightly,

 

“I do.” 

 

Oikawa’s smirk turned into a significantly more devilish one as he let his hands slip down Iwaizumi’s back and into his pants to grab his ass firmly,

 

“I love you too,” 

 

Iwaizumi laughed loudly, “You love me or my ass?” 

 

Oikawa thought for a moment before grinning again, “Both. I love _all of you,”_ he whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear as his hands slide around Iwaizumi’s hips to trace lightly over his hard length. Iwaizumi groaned deeply in response and Oikawa removed his hands,

 

“Let’s get these off yeah?”

 

“YO HAJIME YOU GOT A TIE I CAN BORROW I LEFT EVERYTHING HOME!”

 

“God fucking DAMNIT KUROO!” Iwaizumi yelled as he jumped off of Oikawa to run to the door. His hair was a disaster and pants were falling down slightly in the back which caused Oikawa to laugh slightly as he stood up to find his shirt,

 

“Oh my god were you?” Kuroo started as the door opened to reveal Iwaizumi’s full disheveled glory, “I’m so sorry bro wow I’m the worst!” Kuroo snickered as Iwaizumi turned back to find his suit case and look for a tie.

 

Kuroo was now wearing tight black slacks with a crisp white shirt tucked into them and a matching black jacket. He looked expensive Oikawa noted, but also a little like a James Bond wannabe. 

 

“You’re lucky I don’t strangle you with this,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he tossed him a black tie, Kuroo’s heyena laugh echoed throughout the room, 

 

“Consider me your alarm, you both have to get dressed and be downstairs in like half an hour. And you don’t want to rush that I heard the wives are coming and you know how wild they get about us not looking perfect.” Kuroo rolled his eyes as Iwaizumi groaned in response,

 

“Fuck I told them I wanted everything to be calm for Tooru why would they invited them?”

 

Kuroo shrugged as he tied the tie around his neck with practiced elegance, 

 

“God knows. See you down there, hi Tooru~” He called before erupting into laughter and disappearing down the hallway. 

 

Iwaizumi closed the door and jumped slightly as Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist,

 

“We can’t,” He grumbled,

 

“Why not? We can be fast?” Oikawa pouted,

 

“No Tooru, the wives are coming which means we have to look perfect or they're going to have a hernia. Especially you because you’re new.”

  
He slid past Oikawa to his suit case to take out his clothes, Oikawa turned to him in confusion,

 

“The who?” 

 

“The wives,” Iwaizumi responded as he slid off his shirt to replace it with an undershirt and then a navy button down, “Isabella, Maryse, Carlotta, and Evgenia. My father’s third wife, Kaname’s second, you don’t know Yaku but his father’s second wife, and you don’t know Lev either but his mother is the last one. There are more but those are the main four that exist to make my life miserable.” 

 

Oikawa began putting on his own clothes as he listened,

 

“Your father’s third wife?”

 

Iwaizumi shook his head as he shoved his legs into his black pants, 

 

“Yes and she’s a miserable human being. After my mom…I don’t know…my parent’s were never married but actually loved each other. Once she died he just kept finding these idiots. Women who just want money really. The first one, I was so young I barely remember her honestly. The second one…well that was that wedding you wanted to go to. Isabella is new and she’s the worst of all of them. She acts like she’s my mom and is just an insufferable person. You’ll see. I tend to avoid her at all costs and I _really_ didn’t want them to be here but my father thinks he’s funny apparently.” 

 

Oikawa frowned. He hadn’t known any of this. He figured that Iwaizumi’s father had only married once after his mother which was the woman he had heard of all those years ago. 

 

_Just another thing I didn’t know._

 

He shook away the thought. He refused to be angry at Iwaizumi for the rest of his life because he kept this all a secret from him. At the end of the day, he hid the truth for Oikawa’s safety and his own protection. While Oikawa wishes he had told him, and that he had not found out on his own. He could not fault Iwaizumi for hiding it. Nor could he change the fact that he did. So these resentful thoughts needed to stop.

 

Which reminded him that he still had not told Iwa about what had happened in the garden with Akaashi. But judging the tense expression on his face now as he angrily tried to tie a tie Oikawa figured it would have to wait.

 

He walked over and grabbed the silk tie between his long fingers and began tying it for Iwaizumi,

 

“Relax baby it’s all going to be fine,” he reassured him but Iwaizumi looked unconvinced,

 

“You don’t know them Tooru they are miserable-“

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Oikawa smiled patting the tie flat on his chest, “I can get along with anyone.”

 

Iwaizumi smirked, this was a comment he often made towards Oikawa’s unnatural charisma that seemed to win over everyone he met. 

 

“If it’s horrible I warned you,” 

 

Oikawa kissed him lightly before stepping towards the bathroom to check his hair, 

 

“It won’t be horrible,” he called.

 

Admittedly, he was a little nervous. But this was just another test on the long list of completed challenges he had faced that day. And nothing would beat him down today. He was the ace of good impressions, and he was going to prove it to Iwaizumi and his family today.

 

Oikawa smiled at his reflection. He wore a simple pair of charcoal slacks that fit him exquisitely. He paired it was a lavender button down—Iwaizumi’s favorite shirt he owned— and a more pale lavender tie. His matching charcoal jacket waiting in the other room. He nodded at himself, he looked damn good.

 

And so did Iwaizumi which remind Oikawa of there…unfinished business from earlier.He quickly tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind as he could feel a too familiar tightness in his pants.

 

“Are you ready?” Iwaizumi called from the other room and Tooru blushed slightly,

  
“Yep!” He yelled trying to think of anything other than how sinfully good Iwaizumi’s arms looked in his dark shirt. Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow at him as he stepped out of the bedroom door with him,

 

“Is something wrong you look a little flushed?”

 

Oikawa blushed a deep crimson, “I’m fine!” 

 

Iwaizumi frowned but didn’t press the issue. They arrived in an enormous dinning room a few minutes later.

 

The table looked as if it would seat twenty but only twelve settings were out. Most of the seats were taken except for four.

 

Everyone stood as Iwaizumi and Oikawa entered the room and Oikawa allowed himself to scan the crowd. 

 

The head of the table was empty as was the seat directly right of the head. Next to this seat was another empty seat and then Kuroo who still looked like a double-o agent to Oikawa. Next to him sat Bokuto who was wearing pretty much the exact outfit as Kuroo making them look like body guards. 

 

Across the table there were two extra seats taken by a brunette woman wearing a silky red dress and a woman with silver hair wearing a simple black dress. Next to her and opposite of Bokuto sat Akaashi who wore a cobalt suit that fit better than anything Oikawa had ever seen in his life. Which made him slightly angry if he was honest. Next to him and across from Kuroo sat Kenma who wore a black suit with a red button down and no tie. Then there was a black haired woman wearing an open backed, silver dress. Then an empty seat, and then a blonde woman wearing a very structured white dress. 

 

She jumped out of her place from behind the table and ran over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi as fast as her ridiculously high heels would take her,

 

“Hello my love~” She called in a strangely high pitched voice as she attempted to reach up to kiss Iwaizumi’s cheeks. He stepped back from her and muttered a quick, “Hi Isabella,” under his breath. She pouted, and Oikawa could see that she had clearly tried on an entire makeup store’s worth of products today. She could not be more than forty, but she was clearly trying very hard to look younger than that. 

 

“Now Hajime that’s not-“

 

“Don’t call me that,” Iwaizumi snapped before stepping around her and attempting to pull Oikawa’s arm with him,

 

“Don’t be rude in front our guest now! Hi dear I’m Isabella it is a _pleasure_ to finally meet you!” 

 

Oikawa took a deep breath to center himself before leaning down so they could kiss each other’s cheeks quickly,

 

“Hello darling! Gosh you look just too good for words my goodness! When Iwa-Chan described you I had no idea you would be _this_ gorgeous!” 

 

It had the desired effect. She beamed under the sights of Oikawa and even spun around so he could see her whole outfit,

 

“Goodness Oikawa you and I are going to get along just fine aren’t we!”

  
Oikawa nodded smiling, “Of course!” 

 

“Come let’s go sit you’re sitting next to me of course!” 

 

“Oh yay!” 

 

Oikawa had not been this fake excited since his freshman year of college and he had forgotten how exhausting it was. He took his sit next to her only to see everyone at the table starring at him. All of them looked both horrified and impressed aside from the two women next to Keiji who were trying desperately to get a better look at Oikawa. He waved towards them,

 

“Hi I’m Oikawa!” He called towards them and they giggled slightly. They went to speak when the large door swung open to reveal Kaname and Saito who were similarly impeccably dressed. Everyone stood again so Oikawa followed their lead quickly.

 

“Good evening my friends,” Kaname called excitedly before taking the seat closest to the head on the opposite side of Iwaizumi and across from Isabella, leaving an empty seat between Iwaizumi and Kuroo and in front of the women on his side that had not yet introduced herself.

 

Saito took the head.

 

Dinner was served in relative silence. There was wine a plenty, roasted pork, mashed potatoes, asparagus, some sort of stuffed squash that Oikawa could have gone upstairs with his own bowl of and had quite the night with. There was a cranberry sauce that’s sweet scent cut through the hearty scent of the pork and Oikawa felt himself drooling in anticipation as Saito took the first bites inviting everyone to eat.

 

The second he placed an absurdly large piece of meat into his mouth Isabella turned to him,

 

“So Oikawa you just _have_ to tell us what its like dating our little grumpy bear over there!”

 

The look on Iwa’s face was enough to make Oikawa nearly choke on his food. He quickly tried to recover and swallow before turning to her. 

 

“Well!” He started, “He is just wonderful! As you all know I’m sure!” 

 

She clapped her hands repeatedly and then pointed to the women on the other side of Oikawa,

 

“Maryse and I have been trying to guess if he’s a selfish brute all the time or just with us!”

 

Oikawa felt his eyebrow twitch upwards. He could feel everyone’s eyes bearing into him. Test or not, Oikawa was loyal to a fault. How was he meant to sit there and shut his mouth when someone insulted Iwaizumi in front of him? 

 

He placed his fork on his plate and turned to her with a very serious expression, her smile dropped slightly,

  
“Hajime is not a selfish brute. He is one of the most selfless men on this earth. Don’t you ever say something like that about him in front of me again.”

 

There was an eerie silence and Oikawa held his gaze on her. 

 

“Bravo,” Kaname laughed from next to Iwaizumi who was grinning at him like a child in a candy store. 

 

Isabella turned a dark shade of red and turned back to her plate and Oikawa looked up to Iwaizumi who mouthed “love you” to him from across the table. He felt a reassuring foot tap on his and he smiled slightly.

 

_Right. Mafia. Loyalty. Duh Tooru it was just another test._

 

The rest of the dinner continued in the following manor: question for Tooru, answer from Tooru, everyone laughs or nods.

 

He could tell the evening was going well because even Saito was asking questions and laughing to some of his jokes and he figured that did not happen much based on the shocked look Kaname made whenever the rougher man laughed. 

 

When desert was served, some kind of chocolate mousse that Tooru wanted to bathe in it was so decadent, Saito cleared his throat,

 

“I am so happy that all of you could come tonight to welcome Oikawa into our family. Some day soon we will have everyone over to meet him, but Hajime and I agreed we should start with a select group of essential people and I think we accomplished that here.” He turned to face Oikawa with a serious expression, “Oikawa, I trust that you will continue to be a positive force in my son’s life.”

 

With that he leaned back in his chair and everyone clinked their glasses of wine together laughing, 

 

“Hip Hip!” Kuroo fake cheered before downing his glass.

 

Oikawa felt a strange pride swelling in his body. He had did it, he had succeeded in his first night as the boyfriend of a mob boss’ son…and he had enjoyed it. He actually looked forward to getting to know everyone in the room better. Except fake Isabella…he could probably live without her.

 

Once the chatter died down and all the plates were cleared Saito stood up, with Kaname in tow, to leave. Then Iwaizumi stood and motioned to Oikawa to follow him out.

 

“You did great in there I shouldn’t have been worried at all,” Iwaizumi bright smile was practically blinding as he leaned to kiss Oikawa on the temple,

 

“It was fun, your father is really cool,” Oikawa smiled as he saw a hint of pride flash through Iwaizumi’s eyes,

 

“I’m really glad you feel that way,” He grinned and stopped outside a set of large double doors, a mirroring set was on the opposite wall. “Okay, I should have warned you about this and I am so sorry for being the worst.” Oikawa starred at him,

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Iwaizumi sighed, “I go in here, and you go in there. Its this like after dinner ritual? The people that work for my father go in this room to discuss the business and any necessary reports. The wives…and boyfriends…go in there and talk about god knows what.” 

 

Oikawa frowned, as much as he enjoyed dinner he was really hoping to return to their pre-dinner activities and test out the enormous tub he had seen in the bathroom when he was getting ready.

 

“I’m sorry, if you don’t want to-“

 

“No its fine! I want to, I told you I wanted to meet your family and see what they were like and that is really want I want to do. If this is a custom then I’m doing it its fine. Besides I’ll have Kenma and Akaashi-“ He stopped when Iwaizumi’s face dropped slightly,

  
“Kenma and Akaashi work for my father…you’ll just be with the wives.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes must have revealed a little too much as Iwaizumi frowned and placed a hand on his cheek,

  
“It’s going to be fine, it’s only for an hour usually. I’ll come get you when its over okay?”

Oikawa took a deep breath and nodded,

 

“Okay, I love you,” He kissed Iwaizumi lightly. Hajime placed several more kisses on his lips causing Oikawa’s eyes to flutter shut lightly in between them,

 

“Love you too baby,” he whispered before opening the door behind him and slipping in leaving Oikawa alone in the hallway. 

 

He took another deep breath before opening the opposite doors and walking in. 

 

He immediately recognized the room as the large common room they had been in when he met Iwaizumi’s friends… _no family_ he reminded himself.

 

The wives must have used the back door that Akaashi had earlier because they were all sitting in the room waiting rather impatiently for him.

 

“Hey guys!” He cheered as he sauntered over. He noticed that Isabella was missing and he felt a strange sense of relief,

 

“Cut the crap Oikawa,” the woman with black hair and silver dress frowned over her wine glass,

 

“Isabella went to bed she doesn’t come to these meetings.”

 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow at her, “Oh why not?”

 

“Because she’s a bimbo who’s father married her into this so he could get elected into office again. She’s _not_ a mob wife and she never will be.” The woman stood up, her long dress slinking down to touch the floor, “You on the other hand, have potential.”  


Oikawa starred at her through sightly lidded eyes, “Maryse right?” 

 

She nodded and placed her glass down, “Yes. This is Carlotta Morisuke and Evgenia Haiba. And we want to teach you everything you need to know if you want to stay with Iwaizumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day and inspire me to update more often!
> 
> Coming Up:  
> \- what does it take to be a married to the mob?  
> \- Iwaizumi needs to step it up in the buisness  
> \- what the hell does Akaashi know and why is it making him cry?  
> \- Tooru provides some advice  
> \- something really bad happens in 2 months so uh get ready?


	7. Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is ACTIVELY involed and ugh we need to talk about Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the VERy, VERY, long time in between updates but my life has been really hectic. I am having some personal medical issues and I am a fully time student and employed part time so updating has been really hard for me.
> 
> But I hope this new installment treats you right!
> 
> Series Playlist:https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE

_A young Iwaizumi Hajime smacked the Battleship board to the side in anger,_

 

_“I dont get it!” he exclaimed, “How do you always win?! Are you cheating?!”_

 

_Oikawa snickered and carefully removed the red and white pegs from his board,_

 

_“I just know where you’re going to put your pieces, your strategy.”_

 

_Iwaizumi starred at him with a pout,  
_

_“I don’t have a strategy, I just put them in random places half the time!”_

 

_Oikawa laughed again making the other boy’s rage more apparent,_

 

_“There’s always a strategy. For example, you always put your long boats on the border, and your small boats in the middle. Which means it’s hard to catch your smaller ships, but you usually spread them out a lot so using that information I can figure out where you most likely put them.”_

 

_Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows as he examined his uncleared board revealing the truth behind Oikawa’s words._

 

_“See, strategy,” Oikawa laughed tapping his brain before leaning back in his chair, “wanna go another round?”_

 

_Iwaizumi smirked and nodded, “Damn right!”_

 

_Ten minutes later proved a repeat of the scenario,_

 

_“But I don’t understand! I put my big boats in the middle and kept everything tight together this time!”_

 

_Oikawa laughed, “As I knew you would since I knew your other strategy and know how bad you want to win.”_

 

_“So you cheated!”_

 

_Iwaizumi frowned as Oikawa smirked at him from across the small child’s table, there was a strange seriousness about him now,_

 

_“If being smart and resourceful is cheating than I’m a cheater. But I don’t see anything wrong with that. Especially if I win.”_

 

_. _ _ _ _ __

 

Oikawa could feel his heart beating and the light buzzing of the radio in his ear. Nothing had ever been this serious in his life, yet he could not help but be reminded of the strategy games he obsessed over as a child. In the end wasn’t it all the same? Wasn’t that what this was—a big game?

 

“Okay Oikawa I’m at the corner of the roof what am I looking for?” 

 

Kuroo’s voice sounded oddly relaxed and even for someone that sprinted up thirty flights of stairs to the roof of a popular apartment complex, but Oikawa figured that was just a nod to his skill level.

 

“Perfect, you’re very fast!” Oikawa flipped through his notebook and then back to one of the computer screens in front of him, “They still haven’t realized we are coming so just keep an eye out, Iwa-chan you are cleared for entry. Bokuto have the car ready.”

 

“Roger!”

 

“Joy!”

 

“Okay baby!”

 

Oikawa leaned back in his chair allowing his previously folded knees to creak as he stretched. 

  
Everything was going surprisingly well. 

 

“Rule 1: _You are now a part of this. Don’t forget that.”_

 

Oikawa blinked away Maryse’s voice from his head. His impromptu meeting of the wives at Saito’s manor had been two weeks ago, yet it felt like years. He took detailed notes of everything they had said and recited one before bed every night over that first week. He memorized them when she had first delivered them, but spending a solid night pondering each one individually gave him a firmer understanding of their meanings. Or so he thought. It was the moments like this, he was learning, when he was in the field that they seemed to make the most sense.

 

After they had spent the next day at the mansion and Oikawa developed his friendship with Bokuto and Kuroo, he admittedly still felt uncomfortable around Akaashi and Kenma, Iwaizumi and him returned home.

 

Oikawa had come home from work the next day and found Iwaizumi on his couch looking stressed. A site he was getting used to despite only being involved in this part of his life for a little under a month.

 

Oikawa had sat next to him, consoled him, and found that the major reason he was upset was his age. A feeling Oikawa found an awful lot of similarity with as his own “old age” seemed to rack at his brain often. But this was, naturally, more serious than Oikawa’s skin care worries.

 

There was an expectation for the son’s of the bosses to be strong, formidable, and to function almost autonomously for the good of the entire business. To show that without question that they would be able to seamlessly take control of the family if the need arose. 

 

Hajime had always been loyal to a fault and successful in _every_ job he had taken no matter how serious. But he never went on his huge “stag” mission to prove himself to the extended family members and to any rival gangs. 

 

He wasn’t worried about insurrection, but he admitted that the smaller opponents of their business had been growing in strength over the past three years, which worried his father. The sons of the other bosses had made massive attacks against each other—and most recently against one of the Seijou warehouses loosing the family around $50 million in product and killing four of the best scientists working for the unit—outside of Kenma who was supposedly the best.

 

Kenma was a touchy subject though, as Kuroo and Bokuto had single handedly took out a major Dateko warehouse and persuaded him to work for Seijou. A source of tension as Bokuto was welcomed into the family with welcome arms, the day after the heist, and Kuroo received mountains of praise and credit for the event giving him a successful leg up over Iwaizumi.

 

Hajime needed to do something big to show his worth. Which is why Oikawa was sitting in his ironically glowingly white apartment with six computers in front of him and a radio shoved in his ear. 

 

“Babe, I just made it to the basement is everything looking good from your feed?”

 

Oikawa jumped from his thoughts and turned to the computer to his left. Six small squares rotated between camera angles from the security feed he had hacked into. Or rather had Suga hack into, his bizarre skills with computers needed to be put to good use! 

 

“You’re clear to proceed sweetheart~!”

 

“Literally if I hear another pet name through this radio I am snipping sweetheart in the face,” Kuroo grumbled,

  
“AW HONEYBUNS YOU DONT WANT TO GO ON A COUPLES JOB!?” Bokuto howled into his radio causing Oikawa to grip his ear,

 

“Bokuto turn your damn radio down, fuck I think my ear is bleeding!” Kuroo laughed out,

 

“Oh! Sorry guys!! Is this better?”

 

“Much,” Oikawa smirked before turning his attention to his light phone vibrating on the table,

 

[New Message from SugaMama]

Daichi is asking me what I did at work today and I can’t lie to him help!!!

Read 12:02 am

 

[Oikawa]

Tell him you helped me with an important project. Technically not a lie.

Message Sent 12:02 am

 

[SugaMama]

Bless you and your sin filled self.

Read 12:02 am

 

Oikawa snickered before turning his attention back to the screens. 

 

“Two guards Iwa-chan, 3 o’clock and 9 o’clock behind the boxes.” 

 

“Got’em thanks.”

 

“ _Rule 2: You are his support. Period. Whether he needs to cry a river or if someone is about to shoot him. You’re the line of defense. And you protect him.”_

Oikawa checked his notes to see what was coming up next for the job. So far everything was going well.

 

The plan was simple and flawless—because it was purely Tooru’s.

 

Get revenge of Dateko for the attack three months ago and wreck havoc. 

 

Oikawa knew little to nothing about any opposing families, but after his conversation with Iwaizumi he had Kuroo give him some essential advice on the one name Tooru did know—Dateko.

 

They were one of the biggest threats and were fairly simple to defeat with the proper motivation. They had several small developing plants but one enormous storage unit in the basement of the Iron Wall casino and apartments. It was a fortress, and nearly impossible to break. But with the right ace, anything can come down.

 

At least in Oikawa’s mind.

 

And so that was what they were doing now. Destroy the entire storage plant. Easily years worth of profits sitting in one place.

 

If Iwaizumi could pull it off single handedly, or with minimal team support from Kuroo, Bokuto and Tooru, then he would cause a damage to their supply five times as large as the blow they dealt Seijou months earlier. 

 

It was perfect. Flashy, ballsy, and effective. 

 

So the plan was simple—enough.

 

Oikawa and Kuroo began researching the entire layout of the building from it’s constructions prints and any purchase records they could decipher from Dateko members. 

 

With Suga’s ability to break into _anything_ they easily found the security cameras for the buildings and that everything was simply code locked. 

 

The code was the hardest part to break, but Iwaizumi and Kuroo claimed to have that covered and within a week they did. 

 

Oikawa tried not to think of who or how they got the code from. 

 

So, within two weeks one of the largest jobs and power moves in Seijou’s history was going down. 

 

And Oikawa had planned it.

 

“ _Rule 3: You are the brain. He will always come to you for advice. So make it damn good advice.”_

 

. . _ _ _ _

 

Akaashi stood outside of the apartment door and took a deep breath. He had no idea why he was there. Oikawa had no idea who he even was, and probably didn’t care. In fact, as far as Oikawa was concerned Akaashi was probably just some cry baby friend of Iwaizumi’s…a reputation Akaashi certainly never expected to hold.

 

He held his fist an inch from the door and took another deep breath,

 

“I don’t think you should bother him.”

 

Akaashi jumped and turned to see a tall figure at the end of the hallway. He squinted slightly to try and make out the figure but he did not recognize it.

 

_Tall. At least 6 feet. Male. Small revolver in front, left pocket. Bergamont cologne._

 

“Now, I think you should come with me before you get hurt don’t you doll?”

 

Akaashi frowned,   
  
“I don’t…what is going on I just game to visit my friend from work I-“

 

_Play dumb._

 

The man laughed, “As much as he looks it Oikawa Tooru is not a stripper. Don’t lie to me doll, I know who you are.”

 

Akaashi frowned, 

 

“Exotic dancer but that’s fine.” 

 

Akaashi was usually very calm under pressure, but the entire situation felt far too heavy. This man was clearly not just a neighbor, he was after something. Was it just Akaashi? Had he followed him over here from the club? Or more importantly, was it Oikawa? 

 

The man laughed and took a step closer. His voice was deep, like molten core deep. It made Akaashi’s skin crawl, he couldn’t help but feel like the voice was slightly familiar.

 

“How do you know who I am?”

 

“How do you know I’m not going to shoot you in between those nice eyebrows if you don’t start walking with me?”

 

Akaashi smirked as he put several clues together. The man was a far distance from Oikawa’s door and he was whispering. Taking careful steps on the carpet floor to ensure that no one knew he was there. The revolver in his pocket was definitely not long enough to have a silencer on it. Which means a shot would blow whatever cover he was trying desperately to maintain.

 

Since he was hiding so carefully, Iwaizumi was probably in the apartment with Oikawa and he had in fact come for one of them. Which meant Akaashi had to deal with this quietly and leave as soon as possible so Iwaizumi did not know he was going to—to what with Oikawa? He didn’t even know. Cry again? Try to be his friend? He shouldn’t have come…Usually he would talk to Bokuto but he was acting strange and distant all week, and truthfully he had no idea where he was tonight. 

 

“You won’t. Now if you’d excuse me I’d like to see my coworker now.”

 

He reached his hand up to the door to knock when the man lunged towards him pushing him against the door with great force. The sudden action shocked Keiji as he figured the man wouldn’t do something so loud or gutsy. 

 

Akaashi had still managed to grab a sharpened knife from his pocket and aimed to slash at the man, but he quickly intercepted squeezing Akaashi’s hand with deadly force until the blade crashed to the floor between them.

 

He bent down so he mouth was directly near Akaashi’s ear, he breathed deeply causing Akaashi to try and turn his face away,

 

“I will be the one to kill you, you filthy whore.” 

 

As Akaashi bent to retrieve the knife and toss it the door swung open. Tooru starred wide eyed at him, a head set in his ear and matching UFO pajamas covering his body. He turned his attention to Akaashi’s generally disheveled appearance and the large knife held tightly in his right hand with a confused expression.

 

Akaashi quickly moved to tuck the knife back into his pocket before closing and locking the door behind him.

 

“Always keep this locked even when you are inside.” Was all he said before turning his attention to the set up on the table. His heart dropped. 

 

“W-what is all this?” He turned to face Oikawa quickly for an explanation who remained by the door,

 

“Iwa-chan’s big break…they didn’t tell you?”

 

Akaashi felt a strange darkness growing his chest.He could see Bokuto sitting in his Honda Accord in one screen, Kuroo’s recognizable figure balancing a sniper off a roof in another, and Iwaizumi sprinting down a hallway in the third. Another computer was full of small rotating squares flashing to different parts of what had to be another family’s warehouse.

 

The feeling continued to bubble in his chest and leak throughout his body—a deceitful mixture of anger, jealousy, abandonment, betrayal and all things wicked. 

 

“No. No one mentioned it.” 

 

. . . _ _ 

 

Iwaiuzmi was, honestly, not very excited about Oikawa being so “on board” with his family buisness. 

 

The support was mind blowing, and he _loved_ finally not having to lie to Tooru about where he was or why he was stressed. But. Having Oikawa running a job not two weeks in, didn’t settle right with Iwaizumi.

 

He was _worried_ about him. Firstly, could he keep the secrets he needed to be able to to keep himself and Iwaizumi safe? Secondly, what if he wanted to jump into the field? Iwaizumi probably couldn’t stop him, and he would definitely get hurt.

 

Having Oikawa safely tucked into his apartment supervising and planning the job was technically safer than being in the field. And with Dateko the threat was minimal. But what if Oikawa wanted to continue to be involved and was hacking into bigger groups like Shiratorizawa? They could _easily_ track his location and take him out before Iwaizumi had a chance to worry about it. 

 

He gulped as he fire a shot into the nearest guard who easily fell to the floor. 

 

_He’s going to be the death of me._

 

So far the job had gone as well as he thought it would. Dateko is a small syndicate and they never plan things out as detailed as Seijou. So, breaking in once you know the codes and the general layout is pretty much a cakewalk. 

 

Iwaizumi looked up and noticed he was at a dead end. 

 

“Left or right Oikawa?”

 

He examined the two opposite paths to try and determine which is probably the correct path. The silence of the radio caused an itch to spread up his spine.

 

“Shittykawa, left or right?”

 

The silence chipped at his heart. His palms were sweating and felt as if he was going to fall over,

 

“Can anyone hear me?”

 

His voice was raising and it was reckless but he needed answers,

 

“Loud and clear boss, maybe he’s in the bathroom?”

 

“Kuroo why would he go to the bathroom when I need him, what if someone is in the apartment?!”

 

“Woah relax man, Christ,”

 

Iwaizumi’s racing pulse was nearly blinding him, all he could see was flashes of white as he tried to process any situation in which Oikawa was safe.

 

“I can send Akaashi over to check on him? Buuuttt you guys told me not to tell him about this…”

 

Iwaizumi was never so glad to hear Bokuto’s voice.

 

“Tell him…Do it! I’m going left.”

 

. . . . _ 

 

Oikawa had always been a creature of instinct. Before everything—he trusted his gut. Especially when it came to people. And Akaashi was someone he had a bad feeling about.

 

He quickly explained what was going on as he paced the room, nervous of what he could be missing while Akaashi distracted him. 

 

It was strange, Oikawa thought, that Akaashi would show up at his house uninvited to begin with having never told him his personal address. But, he had said that Iwaizumi sent him. It was stranger still, that Akaashi was purposely distracting himself from leading a mission, when Akaashi probably knew how important it was to stay focussed when a job was going on.

 

It was stranger still that he showed up at his house bearing a knife and looking like he had fought someone.

 

Even more strange when the pizza delivery man showed up and he trashed the entire pizza, and the most strange when he tried to hide a new message on his phone from Bokuto telling him to go Oikawa’s apartment as soon as possible.

 

Oikawa finally managed to get back to the action of the job, and redirect Hajime after he went on a twenty minute murderous detour when he had chosen to go left instead of right.

 

Oikawa could feel Akaashi starring at him from next to him on the couch and Oikawa felt sweat slowly roll down his forehead. He grabbed his phone off the table and shot Iwaizumi a quick text,

 

[Oikawa]

Something is up with A.

Read 1:02 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN
> 
> Comments fuel me. FUEL ME. 
> 
> You can also chat with me on tumblr: imnotoikay.tumblr.com
> 
> Next Time:   
> \- Finishing the job  
> \- More tips from the wives through Oikawa's eyes  
> \- One step closer to that big 2 month incident   
> \- We need to talk about Akaashi


	8. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission continues dun dun dun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the continued support. I know I have been on a long hiatus but I am finally on winter break and aim to get this and the other two installments finished up so we can start the next part!!
> 
> Here is the spotify link as per usual and please come chat with me on tumblr if you're interested too!
> 
> www.imnotoikay.tumblr.com  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE

 

 

 

The thickness in the air coupled with the beads of sweat rolling down Oikawa’s face left him feeling ill. He could feel Akaashi’s steely eyes baring into the back of his head and the silence in the room was deafening. 

 

Oikawa felt like Iwaizumi was moving in slow motion across his screens, though he knew he was beginning to rush the operation after Oikawa’s text. The heist had gone completely successfully to everyone’s surprise, and Iwaizumi had already made it to the central storage vault and was dousing millions of dollars worth of opioids with gasoline—ready to light them up. After that, he just needed to make it to Bokuto’s car on the block and leave before anyone caught them…or before the building potentially burned to the ground…Tooru truthfully had no idea what would happen beyond this point…he hadn’t really thought it out.

 

“I’m on my way out.” Iwaizumi whispered through the radio, sprinting down the hall quickly.

 

“Kuroo, on my cue take the shot,” Oikawa grumbled into the radio, his eyes were trained on Iwaizumi’s figure begging him to make it out safely. 

 

Since Akaashi had arrived, the entire heist felt different. Originally it was exciting—seeing where Dateko placed their pawns, making moves to tear down their poorly planned defenses. But now…there was a desperation and suffocating energy surrounding the heist. It seemed that everyone could sense that something was not going quite right, and Oikawa begged that Akaashi’s antics were the only sour part of the night. He could try to deal with Akaashi—but something happening to one of the boys on the heist—that he could not handle. 

 

Iwaizumi’s figure climbed through a low window frame and onto the pavement a few feet from Bokuto’s waiting car.

 

“Kuroo whenever you’re ready, take the shot.” 

 

It was simple, Kuroo would fire the bullet into the storage room door that he should be able to visualize from his place on the roof, and the spark would ignite the room and their product into flames. As Iwaizumi slid into the passengers seat, Oikawa felt a grime distaste at the silence over the radio.

 

“Kuroo?” 

 

The persistent buzzing of the radio seemed to keep time before Bokuto spoke up on the radio,

 

“K, dude, where are you?” 

 

Oikawa’s heart tried to skip a beat and race in the same instance. He felt like his throat was filling with cotton balls and he was loosing the ability to breathe as he clicked through the camera angles on the computer screens in front of him. The roof where Kuroo had previously been was empty. 

 

“Something is wrong.” 

 

. _ _ _ _ 

 

Iwaizumi’s mind was buzzing as he watched his foggy breath collide with the damp car window. An almost laughable predictable rain began to pound on the silver Accord as Iwaizumi tried to wrap his brain around some kind of cognitive thought. 

 

Kuroo was gone—that much was clear—and Iwaizumi _knew_ that he didn’t just walk from this mission which meant someone had taken him. This part made no sense to Iwaizumi. Dateko was a simple—stupid if he was honest—syndicate. There was no way in hell they had predicted that Iwaizumi was coming for them, and by the time they knew he most likely had already killed half their men in the basement on the way to the storage room. On top of all of that, Kuroo was a trained assassin from birth practically—there was no one, in any gang, that should have been able to get the jump on him. 

 

“Iwa, what’s the call?” 

  
Bokuto’s voice was almost unrecognizable. There was no usual excitement or emotion at all for that matter. It was flat, dull, monotone—eerie.

 

_He’s realized it too._

 

“Go to the roof top, try to find Kuroo. I’m going back in to finish the job.”

 

“Iwa no, I can’t leave you. You know that-“

 

“Go. Finding Kuroo is priority, I can handle Dateko. Besides Oikawa has this whole place mobbed with cameras, he can cover me.”

 

“Iwa-Chan I don’t know this place is swarming—“

 

“We have to finish this!” Iwaizumi flinched at his own yelling, “I’m sorry. This is just….I have to finish this. Bo, find Kuroo.”

 

He pulled the door open and jogged back down the alley to the open window. He pulled the revolver out of the back of his jeans and oped the cartridge. Six bullets. He had used the remainder of his spare ammo on the way in. He slammed the cartridge back into the gun and allowed a few more drops of freezing rain to tap his forehead before sliding into the window.

 

“Tooru, help me.”

 

. . _ _ _

 

“Iwa there are six guys running towards you so I would hang a right into that dead end and wait it out.” 

 

Tooru felt the warm gush of blood fill his mouth as he looked down at the nail he had successfully nibbled to the skin. He knew Iwaizumi had to be low on bullets, and Dateko seemed to be flooding the building with men, and Kuroo had disappeared on his watch. Well his half ass watch thanks to Akaashi.

 

_Akaashi._

 

“Akaashi, if I give you the address can you head down there to help them?!” Tooru practically jumped off the couch in half excitement and half nerves. Keiji’s steely eyes widened as they met Tooru’s,

 

“I-I can’t.” 

 

Tooru felt his heart sink,

“What do you mean!? Kuroo is gone and Iwa-Chan needs back up I don’t understand you can help them-“

 

“I CAN’T!” 

  
Akaashi’s face fell, eyes wide as he retreated from the room towards the bathroom. Oikawa felt a strange anxiety roll across his skin. He swallowed hard and turned back to the computer.

 

Iwaizumi was successfully punching a man onto the floor to join another five before sprinting back towards the storage room. He was almost there.

 

Bokuto had just reached the roof and seemed to be scanning the area for any evidence of where Kuroo could have gone. 

 

“Uh guys, his gun is still here.” Bokuto spoke quietly and flatly—it gave Tooru chills.

 

“That means whoever has him doesn’t need it. Has to be a big family. Take it back is there anything else?”

 

Oikawa was glad Iwaizumi had spoken because there was no way he could have found words. 

 

“Roger,” was the only response from Bokuto. 

 

Oikawa flinched as Akaashi sat next to him on the couch—he hadn’t heard him return.

 

“Can I see the camera angle of the roof?” He whispered,

 

Oikawa could punch him. 

 

“You should be down there,” he growled as he slid the laptop towards Akaashi,

 

“I can’t. Someone has to watch you.” 

 

Oikawa frowned, “I’m perfectly safe here.”

 

Akaashi remained silent and trained on the laptop attempting to reverse the footage to see when exactly Kuroo had vanished. 

 

Oikawa couldn’t help but praise him mentally for thinking of it, he was too frazzled in the moment.

 

He looked over to the laptop with Iwaizumi who had frozen and discretely made the sign of the cross before taking aim at the open storage room door.

 

He was too close—but he needed to take the shot—but there was no way he could make it out of there in time.

 

“Iwa-Chan the product is already ruined you don’t have to-“

 

The flash of light was almost spectacular before the camera cut to black.

 

. . . _ _ 

 

“Tooru and Iwa-chan—how lovely.” 

 

Kuroo spit in the direction of the voice. He was sat on a cold metal chair, arms tied tightly with a material he could only assume were zip ties. _Very nice._ His ankles were similarly tied. The pulsing pain in his temple reminded him of the rooftop struggle that he embarrassingly lost. _I’m getting old. Or rusty…or both._

 

“If you want the spit to be red keep it up.”

 

Kuroo snickered, “Please I haven’t been hit in a long time I missed it.”

 

The dark figure in front of him turned, “With pleasure-“

 

“Oh kinky.” 

 

Kuroo laughed through the punch—it was strong, right to the temple, would hurt like a bitch in the morning. 

 

“They said you were an ass but I had no idea.” The low voice rumbled.

 

“Aw now tell me—am I as roguishly handsome as they described or would you say its better in person.” 

 

The man’s frustration visibly grew as Kuroo released his usually howl of laughter. 

 

“I will fucking kill you dumb ass.” 

 

“Sure you will.” 

 

The man frowned and stepped closer to Kuroo, his face hovering just in front of his,

 

“Give me five minutes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUM
> 
> Kinda short but I really wanted to update this before the holiday. Happy Holidays by the way <3
> 
> Next Time:  
> \- Saving private Kuroo  
> \- Akaashi the fuck  
> \- Who is attacking Seijou and is it bad that they know all their names??? (Spoiler yep)  
> \- Is Iwa gonna live or be burned because boi????  
> \- Is Bokuto okTM?   
> \- There's a lot of questions also don't forget that in like 1 month something real bad is gonna happen but shhh


	9. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is finally over and questions from last time are solved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates two days in a row because Christmas! You're comments have meant so much to me and I am so beyond happy that you are all in this journey with me!
> 
> I will be updating the other stories too soon I promise!!
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE
> 
> My Tumblr: http://imnotoikay.tumblr.com

 

 

 

Kuroo was used to being tied up….it came with his job. But this guy had to be the dullest ever of his captors. He was predictable, easy to anger, and spending what had to have been at least twenty minutes in what felt like a storage closet with him had been one of the most boring experiences of Kuroo’s life. His punches weren’t even entertaining. 

 

Kuroo frowned at that and continued to pull at the zip ties. He had escaped this method over a million times but it was by far his least favorite restraint. He always seemed to scratch himself up in the process. Kenma would not be pleased when he returned that night. 

 

The room had a strange draft by his feet that made Kuroo’s toes curl. 

 

The blue light of a Samsung watch illuminated on his captors wrist revealing the time. 1:35 am. Surely the group had noticed he was missing and were on their way. _Keep working at the ties and keep this dumbass distracted._

 

“Well my friend, its been fun,” the man broke the silence, “but according to your friends, they are trying to find us,” the man pointed to the ear piece he had stolen from Kuroo that was now in his own ear, “which means our time is just about up. Want anything before you go? A cigarette perhaps? Oh wait I heard your more prone to shooting yourself up.” 

 

Kuroo sneered at the jab, “Not anymore, thanks for the concern.” 

 

He wasn’t quite sure how the man had that information, Saito tried to keep his addiction as under-wraps as possible, but news always seems to find a way to travel. 

 

The goon clicked his tongue and turned to face Kuroo, “Really now, good for you. How about a sip of whiskey? Feel bad sending a man off with nothing to enjoy his last moments with.”

 

Kuroo shook his head smiling, “Nope, try not to drink either.”

 

The man’s hooded face turned towards Kuroo, 

 

“No shit, you’re completely dry?”

 

“Dry as your grandmother’s cunt,” Kuroo snickered as the man’s fist slammed into his temple again. He blinked back the white specks in his vision and continued to chuckle lightly, 

“You’re a real fucking prick you know that?” The hooded man growled, “Originally I thought this plan was fucked up but you deserve it.”

 

Kuroo discretely slid one hand out of the restraint as the man grabbed a handle on the door in front of them. Kuroo wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it before, but it was quite dark in the closet, the only light coming from the floor in front of him.

 

The man pulled the handle open to reveal the edge of a building. Kuroo could not see the street below but he could hear the buzzing of taxis and life from relatively far below. There was still a steady pour of rain and a bitter chill that ran through the darkened city sky.

 

“This is some Game of Thrones shit,” Kuroo laughed looking up at the hooded man, his tan skin illuminating slightly under the moonlight revealing what appeared to be an undercut and round, dark eyes. 

 

“No, this is some Shiratorizawa shit,” The man laughed before pushing the edge of Kuroo’s chair over the edge. The shift in gravity easily took the remainder of the chair with it over the edge and into the freezing rain. 

 

. _ _ _ _ 

 

“IWA PLEASE CAN YOU HEAR ME! IWA RESPOND!” 

 

Tooru did not do well with hopeless feelings. Any situation that made him feel out of control or unable to act made his skin crawl. And this was one of those moments.

 

His eyes desperately scanned the remaining camera angles but Iwaizumi’s figure never crossed them. He was sure there was a way out of the basement that would not have been covered by security cameras—but that was just an assumption. The fact that Iwaizumi hadn’t been responding for around thirty seconds also meant something—either he was dead, his radio broke, he was injured, he too was captured, he was dead, he was dead. He was dead. 

 

“Oikawa there’s something you should see on the tapes,” Akaashi’s quiet voice made Tooru’s skin crawl. He could honestly punch Akaashi at this point. If he would have left the apartment to help them maybe he could have taken Iwaizumi’s place…or could have helped him get out or—

 

“There is a face, but they blacked out the camera. I managed to screen shot it and—“

 

“Akaashi don’t you think there is something more important happening right now!” Oikawa snapped glaring at Akaashi, “Your fucking boss is possibly dead, his right hand is missing, and Bokuto is alone out there! We can figure out who kidnapped Kuroo later right now we need to get down there and—“

 

“I’m okay.” 

 

Oikawa’s heart sunk at the sound of the familiar voice through the radio. It came in fuzzy and weak, but it was there.

 

“I-Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa whispered, Akaashi stared at him with a confused expression.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright, fucked up pretty bad, ugh, but okay.” 

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Iwaizumi laughed through the radio, but it came out weak and strained, 

 

“Stay in your apartment, I’ll send someone to pick you and Akaashi up. We are gonna have to go to my dad’s place. Tell Akaashi to have Yaku meet us there.” 

 

Tooru frowned and repeated the message to Akaashi, he had recognized Yaku as the family doctor after Iwaizumi came clean about the stitches incident earlier that month. 

 

Akaashi rose from his seat and entered the kitchen to make the phone call. 

 

“Did you find Kuroo?” 

 

“He’s gone,” Bokuto’s voice came through the radio in a dull, almost whisper. 

 

Oikawa swallowed hard, he had rushed into this. He honestly had not thought anything like this could have happened…and he had no idea how to move forward.

 

“Come pick me up, I’m in the alley and I can’t walk to the car. We will send people out to look for him.” 

 

. . _ _ _ 

 

Kuroo, luckily, had never been afraid of falling. From heights, in love, to rock bottom—falling was pretty much all he had done his entire life. 

 

With his hands freed from the restraints he thought quickly, the roof he had been dropped from was almost attached to an apartment complex which Kuroo was facing and falling towards due to the angle the chair had fallen. Since he had not been tied to the chair, that had fallen freely allowing him some mobility. He dove forward towards a set of shutters on side of the apartment and luckily aimed well. His zip tie bracelet caught onto the fastener of the shutter. He caught his black boots onto the thin ledge of the window which allowed him to stop falling, but occurred too slowly to prevent his shoulder from dislocating after catching his fall slowly on his wrist.

 

He bit a solid mark into his lip and used left arm to hold onto the window. Luckily, someone was home, and immediately raised the window to see why there was a man’s legs now standing on his window. 

 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHO ARE YOU! MARY THERE’S A MAN ON THE WINDOW!! NO I DONT KNOW HIM! YEAH I’M POSITIVE I’D RECOGNIZE THAT ASS ANYWHERE!!!”

 

Kuroo sighed and smiled down at the blonde blinking up at him, 

 

“Do you mind if I uh come in?” 

 

“When I prayed for a man to come lord I did not know you would send him from the sky!” The women stepped out of the window and helped Kuroo guide his feet into the window. It was, fortunately, a low window, and with her aid he was able to slide his strapped feet into the floor. 

 

“Ma’am I really appreciate your help, do you ugh have any scissors by chance?” 

“Anything you need!” The woman gasped before rushing off to squeal with a brunette who had watched the spectacle from across the room.

 

The apartment was simple, cheap, and strangely almost completely in brown tones. Kuroo used her time away to, very painfully, shove his shoulder back into its socket successfully causing his lip to bleed again.

 

“Scissors!” The women yelped running back towards him. He smirked as he cut the zip ties off his wrist and ankles, “Is there anything else you—“

 

“Phone?” 

 

Both women whipped their phones out quickly and he grabbed the blondes nodding a thank you to her. In two rings the phone answered,

 

“Uh hello?”

 

“Hooty hoo, I’m solid the trick was successful, I’m gonna be a great escape artist one day like you said!” He could hear Bokuto’s steady breathing through the phone, “Could you come pick me up I’m at,” He glanced to the women who seemed to get the cue and quickly told him the address of the apartment complex, “see you soon.” 

 

He hung up and passed the phone back to the women before heading for the door,

 

“Now,” he said turning to face them, “your both very lovely and if anyone asks, I was never here and you dreamed this up okay?” 

 

They both frowned staring at him, “We don’t get a single explanation—“

 

Kuroo dropped a wad of cash from his wallet on the floor, “Never here.”

 

With that he stepped out of the apartment door and started towards the elevator. 

 

“Fuck me,” he sighed after stepping into the metal doors.

 

. . . _ _ 

Bokuto loved driving, perhaps too much, which was why Iwaizumi always ensured he was the get away driver. His little Accord could move. It was ironic, Iwaizumi thought, that he was swore, probably burned, and felt like shit—but he was worrying about Bokuto. _Typical._

 

But Bokuto’s face was pulled into a painful expression as he speed around the city. 

  
“Bo we are gonna-“ 

 

A loud ringing caused Iwaizumi to stop talking and turn towards the ringing glove compartment.

 

“Should I grab that?”

 

Bokuto shrugged, “Those are just disposable numbers I have for work purposes…I doubt it’s anyone important.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded and leaned back against the headrest, the blaring ring tone refusing to let him relax. He angrily swung open the glove compartment and flipped open the ancient phone stubbornly.

 

“Hooty hoo,” Iwaizumi immediately recognized the voice—it was a voice that had followed him from the time he could speak, Kuroo. 

 

“Kuroo is on the phone,” Iwaizumi practically screamed as Bokuto slammed on the breaks, horns blared all around them.

 

“Address Kuroo give us a fucking address,” he growled through the phone, “134 Cherry Street,” he turned to Bokuto who nodded and began speeding towards it. The line beeped signifying the end of the call and Iwaizumi dropped the phone onto the console,

 

“It’s an old apartment complex,” Bokuto seemed to be filling with energy before Iwaizumi’s eyes, “they have horrible fluorescent lights and look disgusting next to that new complex the Washy family built next to it.”

 

Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed, “The Wahsy family?”

 

Bokuto nodded, he was practically vibrating, “Yeah Washitashi? Washitoshi?”

“Wakatoshi?” Iwaizumi frowned,

 

“Yeah, yeah! Rich pricks. Built another new condo right next to this place and its gorgeous. Makes 134 look like a giant shit on the street.” He snickered.

 

Iwaizumi felt his frown deepen, “Why would he be there?”

 

Bokuto shrugged, “Maybe they held him in one of the restaurants near there? I know Dateko is famous for bringing captures to restaurants and there are a ton of good places around there.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, “Is Wakatoshi connected to Dateko?”

 

Bokuto frowned as he turned the corner nearly flipping the small car, “No? Never heard that before. Would be surprised, the old Washy is like old money business man, big on retail. He’s gotten the keys to the city before. He has a son our age but he’s clean—he’s modeled a few times in those big money magazines and there is not a speck of ink on that boy…there aren’t any other families in that area are there?” 

 

Iwaizumi shock his head and starred out the window at the rain, “Guess it must have been one of the restaurants then.” 

 

. . . . _ 

 

“Shiratorizawa,” Kuroo scoffed from the back seat of the car ten minutes after their reunion, “that’s what the asshole said before he pushed me off the roof.” 

 

Iwaizumi frowned, at his phone,

 

[Shittykawa]

Driver got us, on way to mansion. ru ok??? 

((o(; △ ;)o))

Read 1:58 am

 

[Iwaizumi]

I’m fine. See you soon.

Read 1:58 am

 

“That doesn’t sound familiar at all,” Bokuto groaned. He had almost instantly recovered from his strange mood to his usual loud self the second Kuroo had called, which was draining but important to the overall atmosphere of the night. 

 

“Could be a new family but to get the jump on Kuroo they couldn’t possibly be…unless you’re getting old.”

 

Kuroo snorted, “Spare with me and find out, asshole. The guy was good, damn good. But I’ve never heard that name before.” 

 

Iwaizumi starred out the fogging window into the wet darkness,

 

“Akaashi said he got a screenshot of the guy, we can find him quickly with that and try to learn something about this…I just don’t understand how they knew about our plan…I mean we had that thing planned to the dime…” 

  
After Iwaizumi’s words the car fell into a short silence.

 

Synchronized wide smiles splitting across their faces as Bokuto turned to face Iwaizumi, 

 

“Did you see that explosion though?!”

 

Iwaizumi laughed, “Did I see it, it fucking sent me through a wall!? Did you see how much product was in that room _shit_ we burned at least, at LEAST, a solid five mil.” 

 

Kuroo’s high laugh reverberated throughout the car,

 

“All by our damn selves too! Let’s hear someone say you don’t deserve your title!” 

 

Iwaizumi felt his heart swell slightly,

 

“Time for a new tattoo big boy!” Kuroo slapped his back laughing.

 

Iwaizumi’s face fell,

  
“What the fuck should I even get man…that’s like…permanent…”

 

Kuroo blinked at him and the car remained silent for a few seconds before Bokuto’s snort broke through the air and caused the entire car to erupt in laughter.

 

Kuroo may have just free fallen from a building and most likely had a concussion. Bokuto looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Iwaizumi was cut, burned, and beat….

 

But to anyone driving past them…all they could see was three best friends celebrating something with raucous laughter and tears of joy streaming down their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments FUEL ME
> 
> I really hope you guys are still enjoying the series~!
> 
> Next Time:  
> \- some big time shippy stuff because Oikawa and Iwa have had like no romance in years  
> \- Akaashi gets some news   
> \- Who the fuck is Shiratorizawa?


	10. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I am going to try to update more frequently I am so sorry about how late this chapter is I got extremely distracted by another work I am currently writing. 
> 
> And I have lots of announcements! 
> 
> First of all, I would like to give the biggest of welcomes and thank yous to our newest member of the team, my editor Hannah! She has been fantastic throughout the writing and processing of this chapter and I hope you will all enjoy her edits and the new level of quality for this fic! 
> 
> Secondly, I am running an IWAOI fic giveaway on my tumblr right now (http://imnotoikay.tumblr.com) with 4 winners and different prize tiers so definitely go check that out here: https://imnotoikay.tumblr.com/post/169633805289/imnotoikay-hey-guys-the-time-has-come-to-reblog
> 
> Playlist for the Fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE
> 
> Now enjoy!

Oikawa was not a waiter. He was a doer. So when he arrived at Saito’s mansion and found that he couldn't meet Iwa-Chan that second because Yaku was seeing him, he was furious.

 

However—because he’s also not an idiot—he knew that in a room full of mobsters trying to fight his way to Iwaizumi would be the wrong move. Thus he nodded and began snooping around—which also was probably not a good idea in a house full of mobsters.

 

He found himself wandering the upstairs hallways, completely lost, when he began to hear the low sound of whispers. Sure enough, a door was propped open at the end of the hallway. He quietly opened the door across from it, which turned out to be an empty bedroom, and began eavesdropping.

 

“He will die, sooner or later,” the voice was rough and strangely familiar but Oikawa couldn’t quite place it, “Don’t make that face Keiji, you know how this works. The weak don’t make it out.”

 

“I’m aware,” Akaashi’s voice confirmed his presence and Oikawa felt a strange chill run through his body,

 

“I just hope Hajime takes it well.” the voice sighed. Tooru could feel his heart trying to break out of his chest. Someone was dying, someone that would greatly affect his Iwa-chan…could it be him? His vision started to blur as he slumped against the door. 

 

“If it’s explained properly he will try…but we both know it will tear him apart regardless.” 

 

Oikawa sat on the floor with his knees curled into his chest. There was a reasonable list of people that they could be talking about--but he knew he was a name on that list and that spread like wildfire throughout his mind. He didn’t want to listen anymore, but he couldn’t stop either. He needed to hear it—needed to hear them say his name or how they would do it—something. He wasn’t sure why. He needed to know if he was already too weak to survive only two weeks into this ordeal.

 

“We shouldn’t take about this any longer, not while so many people are coming to congratulate Hajime, some heist that was! You guys did a great job!” The strange voice howled into a strange laugh that Oikawa immediately connected with Kaname. This knowledge only made him shiver harder.

 

“I knew nothing of it until it happened, and we have bigger problems now because of it. But we will talk later, someplace where people won’t hear.”

 

Oikawa’s breath hitched. Did he know he was listening? Or did he say that by chance? 

 

Oikawa could hear their footsteps fading as he leaned against the door allowing himself to take a few, long breaths. He needed to recalibrate. Think. Figure out what they were saying and what he could do about it. If they were truly going to try and kill him, it explained a lot about Akaashi’s behavior at his apartment that day. But no other member of Iwa-chan’s friend group acted strangely around him—were they just better liars? Or did they have no idea it was coming—

 

The sound of two loud voices grew until they were just outside the door. Oikawa heard the door handle wiggle and he immediately shot to his feet, coming face to face with Bokuto.

 

“OH Oikawa! Why are you in my bedroom!?” Bokuto yelled and Oikawa felt his heart leap uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to answer but a haunting figure stepped out from behind Bokuto, immediately silencing him.

 

“Yes Tooru,” Akaashi frowned, “why are you in here?”

 

“I-I-I got lost,” Tooru forced a smile running his hand through his hair, “if you’d excuse me.” 

 

He slowly squeezed past the two of them and into the hallway, retreating as quickly and discreetly as possible. 

. _ _ _ _ 

 

Oikawa wasn’t quite sure how his feet had carried him directly into Iwa-chan’s room but they had, and as he approached, he lost all will to listen to the superbly dressed men standing outside telling him to turn back.

 

_ You’re going to kill me anyway.  _

 

He pushed through them to find that the room was empty other than a sleeping figure in the enormous bed. 

 

“Liars and assholes. All of them.” he snorted, kicking off his shoes and padding towards Iwaizumi. 

 

“Just what I love to wake up to.” Iwaizumi laughed groggily from the bed.

 

His voice had the unrelenting ability to light Oikawa’s heart on fire and he found himself walking significantly faster and diving onto the bed. Iwaizumi grunted but allowed Oikawa to crawl the length of the bed and on top of him. 

 

His dark eyes held a sparkle and happiness that Oikawa knew was only ever pointed in his direction. Under the intensity of that happy gaze, Oikawa could feel a warm flush spreading across his face. He leaned his face onto Iwaizumi’s solid chest to hide.

 

A warm hand found his back and began rubbing long lines from his shoulders to the dip of his spine and back up,

 

“They finally let you in?” Iwaizumi grumbled, still groggy from sleep.

 

“No, I broke in.” 

 

Iwaizumi’s hand stopped for a moment before he let out a soft chuckle, and Oikawa couldn‘t help but join him.

 

They remained that way for a very moments. Just enjoying the warmth and sudden happiness that always overtook them when they had any time together—alone or not—their instant joy seemed to come the moment they laid eyes on each other despite any circumstance.

 

Oikawa broke the silence, “So will I be playing nurse for a while?” He leaned back to sit just above Iwaizumi’s hips, whose hand was now resting on Oikawa’s hip—its rhythm interrupted. 

 

“No, I’m fine, just a little charred.” 

 

Oikawa frowned, “What does that mean?”

 

Iwaizumi shifted awkwardly beneath him, avoiding eye contact,

 

“Iwa-chan what does that mean?!” 

Iwaizumi sighed heavily before straining to sit up, pushing Oikawa forward with him until Oikawa was the one laying down and Iwaizumi was straddling him. 

 

Iwaizumi then began unbuttoning the silk pajama shirt he had changed into upon arriving at the mansion. 

 

Given any other situation this would have been one of the hottest moments of Oikawa’s life—being thrown to the bed, straddled, with Iwa-chan doing some slow strip tease on top of him—

 

But when his shirt fell and he moved to kneel next to Oikawa—Tooru was reminded of the severity of the situation. 

 

He sat up like a rocket and allowed his eyes to trace the large white bandages forming a strange pattern across his back.  _ Burns.  _ He instinctive pressed a finger lightly to the top bandage, tracing a ghostly trail from his neck to the small of his back—an eerily similar gesture to Iwaizumi’s previous action.

 

His breath caught and Iwaizumi was instantly facing him and pulling him into his sturdy chest.

 

“I’m sorry Tooru I know it’s a lot it’s-“

 

“M-my fault.”

 

Oikawa was not quite sure when he started crying but there was no way to stop it now. He clung to Iwaizumi with the little strength he had left in him. 

 

“Oh baby, no,” Iwaizumi’s voice was so gentle it was almost unrecognizable, “look at me Tooru,” he placed a feather-light hand on his chin and tilted it upward—brown eyes meeting dark green—“None of this is your fault. Me getting hurt—that’s on me. I went back in on my own decision. Kuroo getting kidnapped—that’s on Kuroo. He should have been able to defend himself. The only thing that can be put on you is the wild success of this job! No one saw it coming, and you planned it perfectly—your first time too! Do you know how many calls my father has received saying how supported I am now? Do you know how many people have pledged their loyalty to our family because of that event? It’s only been eight hours Tooru. That doesn’t happen in this world!” His gentle hands lightly wiped away the tears and Oikawa released a small laugh, leaning his forehead into Iwaizumi’s.

 

“I-I’m pretty great huh?” He sniffled and Iwaizumi snorted,

 

“The best,” he bridged the gap, placing the softest kiss on Oikawa’s lips. Lingering, waiting for Tooru to meet him again, which he would always do. 

 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered into his lips, deepening the kiss slightly,

 

“I love you so much,” Oikawa sighed, allowing Iwaizumi to slowly lean him backwards against the pillows. Oikawa allowed himself to be swallowed in their softness and in the warmth of Iwaizumi who burrowed his face into Tooru’s neck, placing light kisses there as he knew Oikawa loved.

 

As Oikawa’s head lolled back against the pillows in pleasure his eyes shot open,

 

“They’re going to kill me,” he whispered as if afraid someone would come marching in if they had heard.

 

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi grumbled into Oikawa’s neck,

 

“I overheard Akaashi talking and—“

 

“Ugh Tooru please not now with this Akaashi crap, he’s a good person and you just have to get to know—“

 

“No! Stop! Listen!”

 

Iwaizumi grumbled and rolled over to the other side of the bed, “Okay, go on.”

 

“During the job, Akaashi came to my house completely unannounced…almost an hour before Bokuto texted him. He told me that you sent him but he had no clue about the job. On top of that, he didn’t even knock! I just heard a lot of banging in the hallway and when I opened the door he was there holding giant knife! I don’t even know how he convinced the front desk to let him up without contacting me. This was when you got lost remember!?”

 

He paused to make sure Iwaizumi was listening, to which he received a nod of confirmation from the other man,

“Then I ordered a pizza and he threw it away! Then! OH THEN! When Kuroo went missing I told him to go join you guys and help, and he outright refused to leave! Originally I thought maybe something happened in the hallway and that I was in danger but—“

 

“Absolutely not, no one outside of the immediate family knows we are dating.” 

 

“Well Suga knows.”

 

Iwaizumi frowned as he turned towards him, “Suga? Yeah he knows we are dating but—” Oikawa smirked and Iwaizumi groaned, throwing himself back onto the pillow as Oikawa began to laugh, “Ok so Suga knows but I don’t think he is coming to kill you.” 

 

Oikawa laughed, “Don’t doubt him, I can be very hard to be friends with.”

 

“Oh I know,”

 

“RUDE IWA-CHAN!!!” Oikawa shoved him playfully before freezing and turning back to him, “Wait! No joking around this is serious!”

 

Iwaizumi laughed loudly before nodding, “Okay, okay, go on.”

 

“Today when I came, I was wandering around the house because they wouldn’t let me see you. I was upstairs and I heard whispering so I dove into the room opposite to listen—“

 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi gave him a very stern look, “not smart. There are things that go on in this house that are very illegal and very dangerous and—“

 

“It was Kaname and Akaashi and they’re planning on killing me.” 

 

Iwaizumi frowned, “What?”

 

“They said that the weak have to die and that I would die sooner or later anyway.”

 

Iwaizumi stared at him with a strange, hidden expression, “They said your name?”

 

“It was implied—“

“Did they say your name!?” 

 

Oikawa froze at the sudden change of tone. Iwaizumi  _ never  _ actually yelled at him, got angry, yes, but never actually yelled.

 

“N-no…but they said yours.” 

 

Iwaizumi’s stern expression remained,

 

“They said you were going to take it really badly…that you knew it would have to happen but that you would take it badly…what else could that mean?” 

 

Iwaizumi rose from the bed and walked towards the door, 

 

“Stay here, do not let anyone in unless you know it’s me. Do you understand?”

 

Oikawa nodded as he watched his bandaged back slipping out the door. 

 

. . _ _ _ 

 

“You have to get better at it.” Kenma sighed, placing a first aid kit on the dark blanket beside Kuroo.

 

“I am damn good at it, thank you, I’d just like to watch you do it.”

 

Kenma snorted as he gently pulled Kuroo’s hands towards him, examining the thick ring of scratches from the zip ties.

 

“Does your head still hurt?” 

 

Kuroo sighed, turning to see the defrosted bag of peas he previously had resting on his bruised face,

 

“Like a bitch, I shouldn’t have encouraged that bastard. Ow! That stings!” 

 

Kenma shook his head, placing the used alcohol wipe on the bed. He then daubed ointment on the cuts and placed the bandaids over them. Once finished, Kenma quickly cleaned the supplies and placed the first aid kit back into the closet before climbing back onto the bed to lean on Kuroo’s shoulder.

 

“Did they take the gun?” 

 

Kuroo laughed before shifting to he could run his hand through Kenma’s silky hair, 

 

“Nah, Bo said he found it on the rooftop. Stupid son of a bitch too that was a damn nice gun.” 

 

Kenma laughed lightly, muffled by Kuroo’s chest, 

 

“I know. I bought it for you for Christmas last year.”

 

Kuroo nodded slowly, remembering the excitement of the past holiday season,

 

“That you did…that was an awesome Christmas.”

 

Kenma snorted softly, “You say that every time you get a new gun.”

 

“No I don’t,” Kuroo laughed kissing Kenma’s soft hair and leaving his chin to rest there, “just when you buy me guns.”

 

Kuroo loved moments like this—when he could simply exist with Kenma. No one to judge what he was saying, no need for a performance or to behave in a certain way. He just got to relax and be himself, his true self. It was soothing, comforting, and filled him with a warmth he never seemed to get from other places. 

 

Kenma moved to say something but was interrupted by the door suddenly flying open. A shirtless  Iwaizumi Hajime stood angrily in the doorway. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt but we need to talk right now,” Iwaizumi called as he walked directly into the seating area connected to Kuroo’s bedroom, “and it’s about your father.” 

 

. . . _ _

 

Iwaizumi landed hard on the couch and was quickly reminded that he was not wearing a shirt—a fact he did not realize until now. 

 

Kuroo sighed into the couch across from him and nodded towards him, “Let’s hear it then.”

 

Iwaizumi frowned before speaking, “Oikawa heard your father and Akaashi planning to kill him.”

 

Kuroo blinked back at him in a mix of shock and surprise. Had this been any other situation it probably would have made Hajime laugh, but this was one of the most serious conversations of his life. 

 

If this was all true, and Kaname had a hit against Oikawa, it could only have formed in two ways. The first—it was a direct order from Saito. Second, it was some kind of insurrection that Kaname and Akaashi planned alone together in a hopes for either respect or for the greater good of the family. If it was the first, Hajime could try to convince his father to call off the hit. If it was the second…

 

“This is a fucked up joke, Iwa.” Kuroo grumbled, shifting slightly to cross his legs, 

 

“I wish it was.” Iwaizumi’s voice came out strained, but he forced himself to make eye contact with Kuroo. His sly, golden eyes read Hajime’s behavior with expert precision.

 

“Do you understand what you could possibly be accusing them of? Fuck my father, but what you’re accusing Keiji?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, letting his head fall slightly, “It’s not fuck your father, if this is behind Saito’s back he will kill Kaname; you know that as well as I do…I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t have to—“

 

“And Tooru heard them say his name?” Kenma’s soft voice called from his place on the bed,

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “No…they mentioned someone being weak and needing to be put out…and that it would hurt me greatly.” 

 

Silence fell over the room and after a few minutes Kuroo nodded slowly before standing up, 

 

“Give me two weeks, I’ll get all the information I can on what Akaashi is doing. Then we can decide if this is really against Oikawa and—“

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “That’s too long, I need this done quickly. Five days.” he rose from the couch, “Make sure whatever you get is legitimate and try to see if my father knows about this. We make our next move based on that. And you keep this here,” he placed a warm hand on Kuroo’s chest, “this is just between us.” 

 

Kuroo nodded, “Anything for you my brother.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded and pulled Kuroo into a quick hug, “If you find something big sooner let me know immediately.” 

 

“Of course.” 

. . . . _

Akaashi found himself strolling down the empty hallway to Saito’s room for the umpteenth time that month. The regular appointments were getting stressful and regrettably familiar. 

 

“Sir,” Akaashi greeted, “you wanted to speak to me?”

 

Saito sat on his bed wearing simple black pajamas. It was hard for Akaashi to look at him now,

 

“I need someone to tell me what the fuck happened tonight,” he grumbled, “who took Kuroo?”

 

Akaashi nodded slowly stepping further into the room. Kaname’s eyes glinted in the dark from the far corner of the room, as if he were trying to hide his presence. Akaashi knew better than to assume that Saito would ever be without his right hand.

 

“Shiratorizawa, that’s what Kuroo heard before the guy pushed him off the roof,” Keiji were quick and to the point. He wanted nothing more than to be out of the dark bedroom and back with Bokuto, but truthfully, that would still provide him little solace. What he really needed was to be able to speak his mind openly about all of this with his friends and more importantly, his love— but everyday that dream seemed further from reach. 

 

“And this was the building that Wakatoshi owns?” 

 

Akaashi frowned, “I-I have no idea where they found him I was not paying attention.”

 

Saito sighed but nodded, “Is there anything else I need to know?”

 

The man in the hallway of Oikawa’s apartment flashed through his mind,  _ “I’ll be the one to kill you.” _

 

“There is one thing…” Keiji took a deep breath, “there was a man in Oikawa’s apartment. He recognized me immediately and knew that I worked for the club. He had a gun but was clearly trying to be stealthy. I have no idea how he knew about Oikawa or the apartment but I think he thought Hajime was in the apartment with him. I don’t know if any of this is related but…I thought you should know.” 

 

Kaname instantly stepped out of the shadows towards Saito,

 

“We should have him move out.” Saito sighed, looking up towards Kaname,

 

“No,” Kaname responded almost too quickly, “that’s an overreaction. No one knows that they are dating and he didn’t mention Hajime did he, Keiji?”

 

Akaashi shook his head slowly, “Not-not that I remember.”

 

Kanama nodded quickly, “See? Leave Oikawa in the apartment, we’ll monitor it. Best not to worry him for nothing.”

 

Saito sighed heavily again, “Fine, makes my job easier. Keiji you can leave, Kaname will be calling you back tonight with something very important.”

 

Keiji’s heart sank.  _ Of course he would.  _

 

He closed the door quietly behind him before stepping into the deadly silent hallway. An almost overwhelming mix of garlic with an undertone of cologne hit his nose as he entered the quiet space. 

 

_ Must be pasta night. _

 

Despite this realization, and his slight obsession with all carb-filled meals, Akaashi had no interest in eating. He just wanted to return to his bed and collapse into Bokuto’s arms for the night. But then again it’s not like sleeping it off could solve his problem at all. 

 

He began his march to Bokuto’s room with a sigh, he needed to try and get over this mental block and deal with what was on his plate. He had been trusted, of all the others, to bear this burden with Saito and Kaname. He should be happy, honored. But instead he was-- being followed.

 

He turned quickly to find the hallway behind him just as empty as it had been moments prior, when he walked down it. 

 

_ Strange. _

 

Akaashi frowned, he prided himself in superior instincts--and having been followed many times before, he  _ knew  _ there had been someone there. The cologne scent had remained strong, easily surpassing the garlic scent as he ascended through the house. It was orange with a hint of cinnamon--pleasant and familiar. Almost hauntingly familiar. 

 

But he was in a house full of his best friends, he reminded himself, so someone could have walked down the hall before he left....

 

But that didn’t explain the feeling of eyes on his back. 

 

“AGASHI!” 

 

Akaashi turned directly into Bokuto’s solid chest, stepping back with a loud gasp. Bokuto’s large eyes blinked at him in confusion with his head cocked to the side,

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Akaashi could practically hear his heart beating out of his chest as he looked up into Bokuto’s golden eyes, an uncontrollable feeling of relief rushed over him as he stepped forward back into his hard chest breathing in the fabric softener scent of his cotton shirt,

 

“Can we go back to your room?” He asked lightly. He felt Bokuto exhale before his warm hands grabbed the sides of Akaashi’s thighs,

 

“Jump up,” He both asked and told Akaashi in a surprisingly even tone. Akaashi obliged, as he always did, wrapping his arms tightly around Bokuto’s neck as his boyfriends warm arms held his back in place and walked him dutifully back to their room. 

 

As Bokuto struggled to open the door Akaashi could have sworn he saw golden eyes flicker from down the hall. 

. . . . . 

 

No, Oikawa was not good at waiting.

 

Which was why he found himself, a week later, racing down the slick street pursued by Iwaizumi. His previously cranberry button down stained a dark wine as it clung to his body. His mop of hair sticking to his face as the rain continued to slam down on the city. 

 

“Hajime you’re slow-oh!” He erupted into laughter as Hajime easily grabbed his chest and spun him into a lift. He leaned his head back, letting the rain pound on his face for several moments before looking down into Iwaizumi’s dark eyes, which beamed back at him as if he were the one who put stars in the wet night sky. 

 

“This rain is crazy! How are we going to make it to the party like this?” Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi continued to hold him up by his lower back. 

 

They were supposed to go to some party with a coworker from Oikawa’s job but the rain had turned their trip to pick up a bottle of wine for the party into a trip to pick up a bottle of tequila and a cheesy lift in the parking lot. 

 

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi’s eyes shift to something behind him with unique interest, “Wanna going bowling instead?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Tooru cheered before laughing again, “You have to put me down though.”

 

Iwaizumi frowned but obliged, placing a firm kiss on Oikawa’s lips as his feet touched the pavement. And they were off again--racing down the street with the passion of olympians competing for gold.

 

It was Iwaizumi who would take the gold home that day, but Oikawa who would be taking Iwaizumi home.

 

Tooru, admittedly, was not a huge bowler. He was decent, but definitely didn’t prefer it. And the cheesy club atmosphere of the place wasn’t making him want to take up lessons. But the bottle of tequila secretly tucked under Iwaizumi’s jacket and the way his ass looked when he bent over fo throw the ball down the lane was possibly making his aching feet less achey.

 

“Much better than a stuffy house party,” Iwaizumi laughed, sneakily downing a sip of the bottle. 

 

“Cheers!” Tooru smirked, purposely stepping over Iwaizumi’s legs to the lane so his sinfully tight pants could show off his amazing assets. The action had the desired effect as he felt a light slap across his ass. He turned to find a smirking Iwaizumi and laughed,    
  
“Watch it mister,” he teased, leaning down to meet Iwaizumi in a quick kiss, “you won’t want my boyfriend seeing that. He’s in the mob.” 

 

Iwaizumi erupted in loud laughter as Oikawa danced his way over to the lane and landed a solid spare. 

 

His head was buzzing pleasantly and he found himself doing a quick victory dance---much to Iwaizumi’s amusement. 

 

Tooru couldn’t remember the last time they went on a date like this. Definitely not in the past few months. Between the lying and discovering of Iwaizumi’s “family business” their relationship had become primarily Iwaizumi explaining things and Oikawa processing them over the early hours of the morning when Iwa assumed he was asleep.

 

This--this was fresh and exciting and just like how their relationship was before all of this insanity. It gave Tooru an insurmountable amount of hope that their relationship could still be fun and  _ normal,  _ they just had to work for it. 

 

Hajime nailing a strike pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up in perfect time to see Hajime take a knee and shoot his fist into the air in victory. He clapped appropriately before swaying past his kneeling boyfriend to try his own luck at the lane.

 

This continued for two more games and several shots of tequila until Tooru found himself leaning on a warm, now pantsless Iwaizumi,  as they drunkenly strolled to Oikawa’s apartment. 

 

Iwaizumi was erupting into a third chorus of the song they had stupidly written, simply “Where did my pants go? Go!” on repeat to new creative tunes, before insisting on taking the stairs and carrying Oikawa up thirty flights, at which point they gave up and took the elevator to the top floor of the building. 

 

“HOME SWEET HOME~!” Tooru sang loudly as they finally managed to unlock the door and stepped into the apartment. He instinctively fell onto the white couch, letting Iwaizumi climb on top of him to rest between his legs. 

 

Tooru traced a light line down the still healing burns on Hajime’s back with a sigh, “I love you.”

 

Iwaizumi smiled, his eyes falling shut, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum Ba Bum Bum
> 
> Bum Ba Bum Bum 
> 
> Next Time:   
> \- What does Kuroo find?  
> \- We do a little bit of a time slip  
> \- Oikawa and Iwa continue to develop their relationship (aka save it bc Iwa lied for like 25 years but thats F I N E)  
> \- Some drama for ya mama
> 
> Thank you again to Hannah and all of you for reading!


	11. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I said something bad happens in two months???
> 
> Yeah....sorry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates:  
> Another day another chapter! We are almost done with this work which is exciting and sad. There will be another IWAOI multi-chapter fic for this mob au coming out after this one but it will take place after the wedding and details will come as we continue to get closer to the end of this fic.
> 
> Also I will be updated Declawed before the end of Feburary, I will be aiming to hammer that entire fic out after this one has been finished so look forward to that. Once Declawed is futher along if not finished I will finish up white owl as well. There will be some one chapter fics for the entire series in the future as well.
> 
> I also just did a IWAOI fic giveaway on my tumblr so those one shots will be up soon as well!
> 
> \--  
> I want to give a special thank you to Hannah again for being our amazing editor. She has been monumental in pushing me to get these chapters out and looking better than ever.
> 
> Fic Playlist:https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/1QlprADSCIDZnILvnMtcXE?si=LmWL75crQt2-zEuBCuCmBg

_ Oikawa hummed the tune of the catchy pop song he had cut off exiting his car as he walked into the lobby doors. Getting an apartment in this particular building had solely been due to his father’s business success and influence--but Oikawa treated the move to the luxurious building as something entirely of his own fruition.  _

 

_ He waved happily at the attendant behind the lobby desk and sauntered over to the elevator. A woman in her mid-forties held the doors for him and he smiled gratefully before stepping in amongst the crowd. _

 

_ The elevator played an up-beat piano tune as it traversed the floors slowly. More and more people stepped off until he was begrudgingly alone in the elevator. The doors swung open when it reached the top floor and Oikawa took a long stride into the hallway. He looked to his right to see an empty hall. He frowned and began to walk slowly to his room, the pop tune returning to his lips as he filled the halls with his quiet humming. _

 

_ Two days in and he hadn’t met a single one of his neighbors. Hopefully one of them would turn out to be friendly.  _

 

_ He smiled at the white door in front of him before turning the knob and entering his apartment. Stepping forward, he released the tension in his shoulders with a long exhale.  _

 

_ Before he was able to move another step, a strong hand pulled his hip against a slightly shorter but muscular body, another hand clasping over his mouth. His eyes blew wide as he reached up in an attempt to pull the hand off of his mouth. _

 

_ “What did I tell you about keeping your doors unlocked?” _

 

_ The familiar voice called into his ear as the body pressed firmer against him. A wave of relief passed over him as he let his body melt backwards against his boyfriend, _

 

_ “Iwa-Chan! You scared me!” He whined letting his head bend backwards onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “Tooru, I’m serious, you need to lock your door. You never know what could happen.” _

 

_ Tooru frowned before turning around, keeping Iwaizumi’s arm on his hips. _

 

_ “Blah blah blah Iwa-Chan! I have a better idea, instead of lecturing me maybe you could take this bad boy routine into the bedroom and-” _

 

_ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but slowly walked Oikawa backwards towards the couch.  _

 

. _ _ _ _

 

Oikawa lethargically logged another member’s monthly statement into the glowing desktop. Work was always boring, but now it was mind-numbing.

 

He found it nearly impossible to focus on anything other than the drama of his newfound “business” life with Iwaizumi. 

 

This week had been long and dreadful in and out of the office. He was extremely behind on his job, having taking off so many days in the past month to be with Iwaizumi and meet his “family.” The result was too many pissed off clients and too little time and patience to deal with them.

 

At home, Kuroo’s “investigation” revealed little to nothing about whatever Akaashi and Kaname were doing. Now he was working double time trying to investigate Akaashi  _ and  _ Kaname as well as watching Oikawa. Iwaizumi felt uncomfortable having Tooru walking around unprotected, just in case there was something to this rumor. He was also getting increasingly worried about everyone in his life--his father, Kuroo, Bokuto-- they could all still potentially be targets in this too. 

 

“Earth to Tooru, Earth to Tooru, this is your captain speaking!” Suga laughed before raking his hands through Oikawa’s hair. Tooru jokingly swatted his hands away and spun his chair around to face him. 

 

“Ugh, Suga you startled me!”

 

Suga just grinned and passed him a warm Starbucks cup, which Tooru accepted gratefully, “I have to keep you on your toes, you never know when your father might decide to show up and see how unproductive his son is still being.”

 

Oikawa sighed, tossing back some of the warm caramel goodness of his order, “Either that or he’ll ask me why my reports suddenly sound more like I majored in English rather than Business.”

 

Suga snorted into his own coffee, “Don’t sass me, at least my reports are pleasant for the clients to read! Besides, you should be worshipping the ground I walk on, for writing those for you.”

 

Oikawa quickly placed his coffee on the desk next to him and dropped to his knees in a praying position, “OH THE MIGHTY SUGA YOU’RE TOO GOOD OF A PERSON TO BE MY FRIEND! OH HOW WE EXALT YOU! THE BEST OF ALL OFFICE WORKERS! KING OF THE REPORTS! I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOUR PRESENCE!”

 

“You’re such a bitch,” Suga laughed, “but you’re not wrong. And now I get to tell everyone I’ve seen the great Oikawa Tooru on his knees.” 

 

Oikawa rose to his feet laughing, “I’ve been told its a sight to behold.”

 

“Oh it sure is, do you ever give Iwa a chant like that too?” 

 

“Before and after each night.” Oikawa tipped his cup towards Suga for a quick cheers and they both downed their coffee before returning, reluctantly, to their computers. 

 

Tooru managed to complete five more reports before the sun retreated behind the other tall buildings in the city. His phone illuminated next to him.

 

[From K]

Hey this is your Uber driver, I’m parked in the driveway of your office!   
Read: 6:04 pm

 

Oikawa smirked before typing a quick reply,

 

[To K]

Be right down!

Read 6:04 pm

 

He leaned back in his chair to crack his spine before packing his bag and shutting down his computer. As he walked through the dark hallways he noticed that nearly everyone had already left. The elevator ride down was peaceful and calm, allowing Oikawa to just exist for a few minutes.

 

He walked through the lobby, waving to the security guard before stepping towards the dark Lamborghini. The door flipped outward and he slid inside. 

 

“How was work, sweetie?” Kuroo grinned before speeding out of the driveway. Oikawa was getting used to his reckless driving, he barely flinched anymore at the sudden speed, something he wasn’t particularly excited to admit. 

 

“Mundane and pointless, you?” 

 

He watched Kuroo’s arm flex on the clutch as he shifted gears, his strange tiger stripe tattoos dancing with the motion. Oikawa tried not to laugh at the action, remembering the time Iwaizumi told him how much Kuroo paid to get the manual transmission put into the car since the company switched to automatic transmissions years ago. Kenma apparently had been so pissed at him for spending all of his money on the car that he made Kuroo sleep in the car for a solid three days; claiming that if he loved the car that bad he could “spend the night with it”. 

“Same honestly.” Kuroo sighed deeply. His already small eyes somehow seemed even smaller, dark circles forming around them. He looked like a wreck. 

 

“Still nothing?” The conversation made Oikawa’s chest hurt, but he knew he needed all the information he could get from Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo’s eyes remained trained on the road, “Akaashi is good at covering himself. Impossibly good, but… I don’t know.”

 

Oikawa frowned, “What?”

 

Kuroo took several moments of silence before starting again, “The whole thing seems weird. Akaashi tells Bokuto everything--it’s this pact they have: no lying. Originally I thought Akaashi just kept silent out of fear that Bo would tell Iwa, but at the end of the day I still think he would’ve spilled. Keiji has done some rough stuff in the past for Saito and he’s never kept it from Bo… including once having to kill one of Bokuto’s best friends. You’re important to Iwa… but not to Bokuto… so Akaashi would’ve told him.”

 

Oikawa shifted his gaze to Kuroo, “So you don’t think he’s doing anything?”

 

Kuroo frowned, “No… I think he is… he wouldn’t have just had that conversation with Kaname if there was nothing going on. That makes no sense. But I don’t think… I don’t know, it sounds weird.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Kuroo sighed heavily again, this mission was clearly taking a toll on him, “I don’t think it’s murder.”

 

Oikawa watched as the red and yellow lights of other cars flashed across his serious expression, “I-I don’t understand…”

 

“Akaashi isn’t planning a murder, from what I can tell, unless he’s literally a genius but we know he’s not that good.... not good enough to erase all traces of it… But someone is going to die…I don’t… I don’t know what it means either--that’s what I’m trying to figure out now.”

 

Oikawa turned to face out the dash, taking a few moments to think. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo whispered, barely audible. 

 

Oikawa turned to face him quickly, “What?”

 

Kuroo’s eyes were still trained on the road but there was pain visible in his expression, “I’m sorry… it’s been two weeks and I have nothing… and I know all this is terrifying for you… I-”

 

“You’re trying your best.” Oikawa tried to smile at him but within the circumstances he knew it wasn’t forming. “Kuroo, this is insane for the three of us, and you’ve been working almost non-stop. You have absolutely no reason to apologize to me… or Iwa in case you were thinking of that too.” 

 

Kuroo’s face remained still, 

 

“I… I really hated you when I first met you at graduation.” Oikawa laughed lightly and Kuroo finally glanced him, looking confused.  _ Got him.  _ “I did! I thought Iwa was cheating on me or in some weird gang… which I guess was technically true. And when he said you were his brother I almost decked both of you… Which I’m glad I didn’t, because in hindsight you would’ve kicked my ass!” Kuroo snorted so he continued, “But having known you for like a month now, and having spent like every day with you for the past two weeks--you’re actually a really good guy, Kuroo. Weird and reckless--but good. You’re risking your life and friendship for me right now, and you barely know me… it’s really all just for Iwa… so if anyone should be saying thank you--”

 

“Don’t.” 

 

Oikawa gaped at him.

 

“If you say anymore I’m going to have to start liking you, and I really want to keep hating you.” Kuroo smirked. 

 

Oikawa returned the smile and nodded, “You’re such an ass.”

 

“The biggest.”

 

. . _ _ _ 

 

The days continued in a similar fashion. Work. Jokes with Suga. Kuroo picking him up--almost always in a different car, all black. Then evenings with Iwa, who was starting to look as tired as Kuroo. 

 

Oikawa opened the door to the Camaro as he shot a quick “See you later” over his shoulder and strolled into the lobby. He waved to the door man politely and thanked the woman who held the elevator door for him as he quickly entered.

 

The usual piano tune rolled through the small space he watched the strangers spill onto their respective floors until he was the sole party in the elevator. 

 

As the large doors clattered open he entered the hallway just in time to see someone stepping into the elevator on the opposite length of the floor.

 

_ Odd. _

 

He tried to suppress the feeling of anxiety bubbling wickedly in his chest as his feet slowly made their way to his door. His neighbors mostly worked from home and were always vacant when he was leaving or returning from work. But, he figured, their behaviors could change--right?

 

Perhaps there was an emergency or a flight to catch?

 

His feet felt as if they were chained down--a growing resistance with every step he took until he was at the door.

 

His hand reached the silver knob and he turned it to open it--his door was always unlocked.

 

“STOP!” He heard Kuroo’s footsteps thundering down the hallway almost before his voice. 

 

Oikawa frowned as he pushed the door open slightly as he watched Kuroo’s form approaching him.

 

“DON’T OPEN THE D-”

 

Time seemed to freeze and speed up at the same time.

 

A red flash from inside the apartment was caught by Oikawa’s peripheral vision as Kuroo’s body left the ground, colliding with his chest painfully. Oikawa’s back hit the ground hard, his head following soon after. Kuroo’s own body weight knocked into his chest again as they hit the ground. An enormous bang erupted from the apartment as wisps of fire snuck out the door.

 

Oikawa blinked away the spots in his vision as his ears rung. His body barely recovered before Kuroo was pulling him off the ground by his button down--his work bag lay forgotten outside the burning door.

 

Oikawa caught his weight on his feet as he began sprinting alongside Kuroo. The ear-splitting fire alarm activated as his usually secluded neighbors began throwing open their doors to see what the loud noise had been. 

 

The sprint down the stairs felt endless. Oikawa felt as if he was running in circles--that after each flight he just began at the same place again, making no progress. After a few minutes the rush of cold air from the door Kuroo flung open finally proved his progress.

 

The cold air stung his lungs viciously as he tried to catch his breath, leaning on his knees.

  
“Keep moving!” Kuroo yelled making his way to the front of the building. Oikawa bit back the pain in his lungs as he began running slowly after Kuroo, his legs unable to move any faster.

 

They reached the Camaro as flashing lights roared down the streets and into the rounded driveway. Kuroo managed to punch the gas with Oikawa’s door still hanging open, in time to speed over the grass in the middle of the U and onto the street--police officers and firefighters turned in shock at the motion.

 

As they rounded the corner sharply, Oikawa felt his lungs sting and his heart race again. The pain in his back returned, his ears continued to ring. He wanted to cry but couldn’t, frozen in fear. 

 

He frowned turning to Kuroo as the other man’s eyes remained trained on the road--the action that had been so familiar these past weeks felt foreign.

 

“How did you--”

 

“Iwa’s apartment was bombed as well. We have no idea who it was.” 

 

Oikawa felt all feeling in his body dissipate.

 

“W-what?’

 

Kuroo began to speak but Oikawa could barely understand him, shock washing over his body.

 

“Hey...Hey!” Kuroo frowned at him, his hand was now firmly on Oikawa’s shoulder but Tooru had no idea when it had appeared. “He’s fine, a delivery man set it off. He called me immediately after it happened and that’s when I ran to get you.”

 

Tooru knew his mouth was hanging open. He knew he was sweating and pale. He knew he should probably respond to Kuroo--but he couldn’t. 

 

In response, Kuroo turned back to the road and they sped down the hauntingly familiar path to Saito’s mansion. 

 

. . . _ _ 

 

Iwaizumi pushed the door open forcefully as the headlights of the Camaro sped down the driveway.

 

His mind was racing with one thought--is Tooru okay?

 

Kuroo switched the car into park and Iwaizumi easily tore the door open as he moved to crouch next to the car. Tooru’s brown eyes turned to him as relief washed over both of their faces. Iwaizumi didn’t wait for Oikawa to unbuckle his seat, moving instead to envelope him in a tight hug. He felt Oikawa’s palms press into his back as they remained in each other’s arms for several seconds. 

 

Kuroo cleared his throat loudly, causing Iwaizumi to shoot his dark eyes up at him. The other man stood outside of the car, leaning into the doorway with a frown.

 

“You should, uh, move this inside so I can, uhm, park?”

 

Oikawa snorted into Iwaizumi’s neck as Hajime began to speak.

 

“Damn babe, I guess there goes my master plan to make-out in Kuroo’s car. It was on the bucket list too.”

 

Kuroo stuck his tongue out before tapping his hand on the metal roof, “Seriously though, I’d like to park this before Lev takes my spot.”

 

Oikawa snorted again but Iwaizumi complied, pulling back out of the car and watching Oikawa unbuckle his seat belt. He offered his hand to help pull Oikawa out of the car and his arm found its way around Tooru’s waist again. Tooru leaned into him, allowing him to lead them across the stone driveway and through the large doors of the manor as Kuroo sped off behind them. Hajime reached to open the door but Tooru easily slid in front of his hand--his hands coming down firmly on Hajime’s shoulders. He pouted up at him, his chocolate eyes wide and his bottom lip jutting out. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the smile that found his face as he looked up at his entire world.

 

“I am so glad you’re safe,” he released a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding. Oikawa seemed to do the same thing as his forehead met Hajime’s gently, 

 

“We have a lot to talk about.”

 

Hajime nodded as his hands squeezed Oikawa’s hips lightly. 

 

“I know.”

 

Iwaizumi refused to move, choosing to revel in the safety of the intimate moment with the man he loved.

 

“Iwa!” Kuroo’s voice came with his footsteps bounding down the driveway. The door swung open, crashing into Tooru’s back as Akaashi and Bokuto bounded through the doorway.

 

“What the fuck guys--”

 

“Saito is in the hospital. We need to go now.”

. . . . _ 

Oikawa started to understand why all the women in mob movies drank so much wine.

 

The darkness of the night was inky and eerie as they drove down the dark country road. Forests framed the one lane road, where street lights seemed to show up on their own accord rather than in any regulatory pattern of necessity. 

 

He sat in the back of the Camaro with Kuroo driving and Akaashi in the passenger seat. Hajime and Bokuto lead the charge down the road, the bright lights of the A5 guiding them towards the hospital. 

 

“And they didn’t say what happened?” 

 

Iwa’s voice sounded dark and panicked. Oikawa selfishly wished he could be with him instead of Kuroo, but Iwa wanted him to go with Kuroo for safety or something. So there he was. Listening to his boyfriend try to hold everything together over the speaker of Kuroo’s car driving through bumfuck nowhere because Iwa’s father was in the hospital. The same day after his own apartment was bombed. And Iwa’s too….

 

So yeah he knew why the mob wives were always drinking.

 

“My dad didn’t say anything on the phone.” Kuroo frowned. 

 

Oikawa sighed, turning his focus to the headlights of Iwa’s car through the dashboard. Their burning red cut through the darkness. A white light suddenly appeared from the forest up ahead of Iwaizumi’s car, becoming brighter and larger as it approached until… 

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and time stopped. He straightened, craning to look past the dashboard. The seatbelt suddenly seared into his chest as Kuroo braked,  _ hard _ . The screech of tires echoed through the woods, mingling with the horrific sound of metal being wrenched and shattered glass. Looking up from where his gaze had fallen after being knocked back into his seat, Oikawa saw the A5 lying sideways in the forest on the left, a red car beside it illuminated by the Camaro’s headlights. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you guys. I really did.
> 
> Next Time:  
> \- what the fuck?  
> \- fuck the what?  
> \- there's evil a foot
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr (also the best way to get notifications of fic updates just saying :P): http://imnotoikay.tumblr.com


End file.
